What If?
by sanghee
Summary: TYL Tsuna disappears right in front of his family He goes 400 yrs in the past what will primo family react? How will the 10th generation reacti suck at summaries... BUT read it and please like it T for just case .
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye My Nakama

**Hello world~~ I'm back!**

**I think I like this story... I think its pretty good~~**

**But if u like please tell me! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I DONT CARE IF U THINK IT IS BAD! TELL ME WHY!**

**okay random screaming over~~**

**so tell me what u think about it~~ **

**Oh and Tsuna is TYL Tsuna~~ so he's 24~ a HOT AGE!**

* * *

><p>What if?<p>

_Chapter 1_

_Goodbye My Nakama_

* * *

><p><em>o.o.o.o.o<em>

* * *

><p>The 5'5", 24 year old, chocolate eyed, Long haired Brunette sat at his large office desk, finishing up the tedious paperwork he received from his right hand man- a six foot Italian with parted silver hair that flowed down to his cheek. The Vongola Decimo clenched the dark blue and gold fountain pen as his head ached from the hyper intuition telling him something bad was going to happen. Every heart beat the long haired brunette felt, nearly made him fall on the wooden floor of the Vongola Boss' office. The Decimo's brain was pounding against his skull. Sawada Tsunayoshi couldn't take anymore of the painful expanding of his brain, and rubbed his closed eyes, with his left hand, while his right hand was finishing up the signature he started a second ago. 'What is going to happen' The messy haired boss, though while he leaned back into his black leather chair, stretching his arms and back. 'I never felt anything like this' Tsuna lifted his right hand in the air and blocked the lights from his chocolate orbs looking up at the ceiling.<p>

"Judaime, are you finished with the paperwork?" A Silver haired, tall male in a red dress shirt and black slacks and jacket came into the office where Tsuna was still daydreaming about his hyper intuition.

The Vongola Decimo took his mature eyes off of his small, but manly hands to look at Gokudera, his right-hand man. Taking off his working face, the Brunette grinned and sat up, as his arm fell onto the armrest. "Gokudera-kun, ne when I'm finished with this how about the guardians, Reborn, and Enma gather I have something to give to everyone, to my Nakama," Tsuna soften his expression and gave his puppy eyes to his tall Storm Guardian.

"J-Judaime! You mean Lawn-head, and Baseball-freak too?" Even though it was years after knowing each other the nicknames of everyone remained, even Dame-Tsuna.

"Yeah..." Tsuna remembered what happened to the swordsman and boxer, both of them came back to the Vongola mansion with serious injuries. Although Tsuna didn't know what happened, he knew that the Familia after the Vongola was not to be underestimated. "Gokudera-Kun if you can try to avoid blowing up the base again"

The Italian gave an amused look and walked out of the room, saying "I'll be back in 10 minutes."

Tsuna gave a sigh, the piercing feeling on the side of his head was overwhelming. Grabbing the right side of his head, Tsuna shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. 'I'm going to give this to them and then I'm going to go to sleep,' thought the Brunette. Tsuna opened his left drawer of his fancy table and got 10 silver pocket watches, each with a chain attached to it. The Vongola boss opened on of the watches and it had a group picture, a letter, and a bit of Tsuna's purest sky flam on the hour hand of the clock. The group picture was a shot of Tsuna- messy, pointy hair, up to his shoulders, on top of his messy hair was the home tutor that was in charge of his training, Reborn. On the right of the 10th Vongola boss was the goofy smiling 6'1" swordsman, Yamamoto. With a scar of his chin and an eye patch covering his left eye. That time was when the Vongola Family finally defeated one of the last 3 mafia families who aimed for the boss' life. Gokudera in his suit glaring daggers and at his fellow Family member, the Italian wanted to be right next to Tsuna, because he was the right-hand man of the incredible Vongola leader, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Chrome and Mukuro was standing behind the mess of Yamamoto and Gokudera, Mukuro in the middle of his signature laugh, and Chrome was slightly pink even though she was not staring properly at the camera. Hibari was in the left corner, arms crossed, glaring straight at the dame-herbivore. Ryouhei wand Lambo was right next to Tsuna's left side. Finally Enma was crouching in front of the family, he was Tsuna's partner during that day. Tsuna giggled out loud, unable to forget the wonderful memories he gained from his family.

o.o.o.o.o

Gokudera walked through the halls, left hand in his pocket, right hand holding a cigarette. Sighing he looked up, the bomber couldn't tell what it was, but he had a bad feeling. Walking thought each and every room of the guardian's mansion Gokudera gathered their Nakama.

Hibari-in his black suit, with a dark purple dress shirt, and Hibird wiggling his it on top of his head.

Yamamoto-black suit, dark blue dress shirt. A katana in a covering, hanging on the Rain Guardian's shoulder.

Lambo-His wavy hair, his signature clothing, everything was the way it was.

Reborn-On his shoulder was Leon, his partner, who gave Tsuna the gloves and made clothes that saved the Brunette countless times. His mafia suit, still the same from all those years.

Ryouhei-a carefree smile, yellow dress shirt, wrapped hands.

Mukuro- hair still resembling a pineapple. In boots and the trident in his right hand.

Chrome-still the sad look in her eyes. Shy. Timid. This time worried.

Enma-Red hair that seemed to catch everyone's attention. In a suit close in resemblance of his school uniform 10 years ago.

The Nakamas of Tsuna gathered at the front of Tsuna's door. When the Storm Guardian reached for the gold doorknob. There was a crash, and gunshots. Eyes of the 9 widened and without thinking everyone rushed into the room. 'What was that? Who was that? What is going on?' all of the questions were answered when they found Tsuna breathing hard, clenching his head, struggling to stay up, with blood dripping down his forehead to his sharp jaw. 5 feet away from the Vongola Boss was a man. This man was in a gas mask, jet black hair and scars all over his strong build. There was a gun in the hand of this man.

"Who are you?" Gokudera growled at the man who was standing calmly. Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Enma, Gokudera, Reborn, Lambo, and Yamamoto got their weapons out and got in a defensive stance. Ryouhei got his box weapon out and rushed to his boss.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna got up from his chair and stretched, the Brunette held his pocket watch, and smiled. It was time for his family to come through the wooden door. As the Decimo looked at the door, he hear a crash, then dodges two bullets aimed for his body. Jumping back and looking at the window, that was behind his desk, Tsuna was about to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode. Feeling dizzy, and sick, a man with a gas mask flew in, saying "Vongola Decimo, goodbye, you will die a slow painful death," and shot the paralyzed Guardian, that grazed right above his eyebrow, and the left side of his lower abdominal.<p>

At that time the tuna's guardians rushed in. Everyone except Hibari, Mukuro, and Reborn gasped. Seeing their beloved boss shot.

"who are you?"

"Don't breath! Reborn yelled, alarming the guardians, "this is paralyze bullet one sniff of it you will not be able to move."

"tch so that's why that asshole was able to shoot Judaime," the Storm Guardian clenched his teeth.

"This Herbivore is from the Bonolia family." Hibari said as he looked at the family crease on the man's gun. "One of the last two, who wanted to get rid of us."

"This man... I seen him... He's the one who attacked me and Ryouhei!" Yamamoto tightened his grin on his katana. Eyes filled with anger. 'It was my fault, This man would have never found this base, unless he put a tracker on me.'

"Tsuna! It is okay I will heal you!" the sun guardian got Mangaroo out and yellow light flashed on the boss of the great and powerful Vongola Familia. Tsuna fell on his hands and knees, clutching the chest with his right hand and keeping himself up with his left hand. Tsuna breathing was uneven and it was a struggle, since his lungs where almost paralyzed.

The guardians and Enma glared at the man who was chucking.

"He will not die here, but somewhere where you cannot reach him. He will die alone, where everyone hates him." The scared man laughed and flew away, Hibari and Mukuro were about to chase him, but Tsuna stopped them without saying or doing anything, he was disappearing. His body becoming lighter and lighter, more and more transparent.

"Everyone... Take this..." the disappearing Brunette held the pocket watches up in his left hand. "No matter where we are no matter how hard the challenges..." Tsuna's eyes where tearing up, his voice shaking, "keep this with you and you will feel the power and love of family." fading away so slowly but so quickly. "Goodbye my Nakama" Tsuna closed his eyes and his body faded into the air, leaving most in tears, or frustration.

"Tsuna!" Was the last thing the Decimo could hear, the cry of his family and friends.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna was covered in white fog, it felt easier to breath. There was a tingle on his bullet wounds, eyes were blurry, but he could see a similar build, and figure. "N-Nii-chan?" Tsuna could also see wavy hair that belonged to his lightning Guardian. "L-Lambo?" closing his eyes he heard Italian.<p>

"How did this person appear out of no where! And why is he almost dead! How does he know Lampo's name?

Tsuna listened to the voice, the tone and harshness of the voice reminded him of Gokudera.

"I'm sorry, but my I ask where I am?" The Brunette could nearly whisper, eyes still closed and blurry.

"Why should we tell someone as weak as you?" the shadow of a pineapple came into view.

'Mukuro...' thought Tsuna then Suddenly sat up, causing his head to be in unexplainable pain. "A-Ahh" the Decimo breathed hard and fast. slowly his vision came back to him clearing up, slowly being able to identify what was in front of him, he saw not his guardians, but the guardians from 400 years ago.

G glaring daggers at him

Lampo staring at him, sitting next to him.

Daemon arms crossed frowning

Alaude Reading a book, on a chair of a large meeting table

Knuckle healing his bullet wounds, with the sun flame

Asari looking worried, but had a strong firm facial expression.

Giotto looking astonished, how much

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Pretty bad right? I hope you can leave reviews~~<strong>

**and if im missing something please tell me~~**

**I cannot edit this any longer... or else i cannot update my manager thingy... so yeah... i cannot update this~~**


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

**HELLO AGAIN~~!**

**I really liked all the Reviews I got from you ppl~!**

**I like Reviews~~**

**Anyway here is chapter two**

**tell me how you feel, think, about this one!**

**And I was really lazy to really edit this so yeah...**

**PLEASE ENJOY! (And PLEASE don't kill me in the end~~)**

* * *

><p>What if...?<br>Chapter 2 explanations

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>In the large room, a large wooden table being in the middle of the room had the Vongola family crease carved into the middle of the surface of the dark brown table seven black leather chairs; one being occupied by the Cloud guardian of the Vongola Primo familia. His cold, ice blue eyes staring right at Tsuna. Giotto, the blonde ancestor of Vongola Decimo had a confused expression on. 'How did this person suddenly appear through thin air? Why does he resemble me so much?' Vongola Decimo looked around more, walls were wooden, covered in fabric posters of the Vongola familia and the Boss. Everything being so old fashion, the Brunette looked at each and everyone's face. How it looked like his own guardians. "Giotto this man might be a spy." The tuna looked at the person who said those words.<p>

_G_...  
>Red flaming hair, tattoos on the right side of his defined face. The same expression Gokudera had when they first meet.<p>

"N-No! I-I'm not a s-spy!" Decimo stuttered out, trying to explain to G and Alaude who was coming closer and closer to the panicking Japanese male. "Please! Trust me-" Tsuna was cut off by Alaude attacking him with great speed. The 10th Vongola boss jumped up, dodging both Alaude's handcuff and G's red flame arrows. Right when the long haired Brunette landed on his feet he charged right at G, in habit of fighting Reborn so much. Alaude rushed toward the small figure, who pressed a pressure point, momentarily paralyzing the blondish-tan Skylark. After his defense he pressed the same points on G and they both fell to the ground. When the rush was over Tsuna gasped for breath, feeling his lungs was still half working, the man had sweat roll down damping his hair. The messy haired Vongola boss fell on his left side curling up into a ball. "A-Ahhh!" the 10th let a cry of pain leave his lips as the pain in his lower right abdominal was burning, having a harder time to breath. Alaude didn't let a second go to waste, he took out one of his strongest cuff and secured the tuna's hands together, behind his back. Tsuna's legs curled up near his head, still groaning from the pain.

"Who are you." The blonde male questioned kneeling 3 feet away from the front of the 24 year old.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi" Decimo stared straight into Primo's golden eyes, hoping that he could rely on the blonde's hyper intuition. The Brunette tried to sit up but the Italian's foot was on the bullet wound, keeping him from getting up, every time the heartless guardian added pressure to the wound, a gush of blood flowed onto the dark red carpet and the sound of gasping was loud and shaky. The Vongola Decimo grunted in pain, as he felt the pain overwhelmed his body. His heart beat faster and faster. 'Will Giotto-san be able to tell whether I am a spy or not?'

"Where did you come from? How did you appear through thin air?" Primo narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder 'With this my hyper intuition will see through any lie he might make.'

"A-Ah ummm uhh... I-I'm from t-the..." Tsuna bit his bottom lip and just looked down, giving up. His brown eyes started to blur, 'They look so much like my guardians, they also act like my guardian.'

Giotto frowned, when Tsuna eyes where tearing up, he let the question go and wondered about how a small person was able to get his powerful, skillful Guardians of their feet.

"How where you able to dodge G's and Alaude's attacks, and get them off their feet? You are so little." Giotto mumbled softly as he took his hand off the shoulder of the crouching small male. "How did you know Lampo's name?"

Hearing his name The green haired teenager flinched. 'How did he know my beautiful name!'

The brunette looked up at the blonde and stumbled with his words "I'm not a spy! I stumbled at this place because I was being attacked by one of the members of the Bonolia Familia." Tsuna had mustered all of his courage to say the two sentences to the One who looked like him. Trying to avoid the questions the blonde threw at him.

"Then what are you hiding!" the Primo asked harshly, frowning and clenching his teeth together. 'This man is hiding something dangerous and important, what is it! I need to know!.'

"I-I-I..." The Vongola Decimo was in panic, how could he explain, it was Lambo's name. Trying to avoid everyone's stare he answered "My friend looks like him, but his name is Lambo." Trying to dodge the previous question with an answer that was wanted a second ago.

Receiving stares from the first generation, the Brunette dropped a sweat. G was glaring right at the long haired male. "Giotto, it doesn't seem like this man is an enemy, but we should do some research on him before letting him leave."

The honey colored man in the jet-black cloak, gave Tsuna a quick look and then closed his eyes. The 26 year old, 5'8" boss gave the command to his guardian. "Alaude, take him into custody, take all his belongings just in case, Knuckle please heal the wounds on the male." after giving the instructions Primo walked out of the meeting room.

o.o.o.o.o

Stumbling every time he walked, the Brunette's long hair flowed in the wind. It was confusing for the Japanese boss, the male and the cloud guardian behind him were indoors, no windows on the narrow walls of the hallway. The cool, fresh breeze triggered Tsuna's memories of the mountain, he trained on with Reborn, and the other guardians ten years ago. Xanxus, Arcobaleno trials, other.

Shivering, the chocolate colored eyed young adult caught The man in the trench coat staring at him, unfortunately at that moment Tsuna lost the strength in his knees and fell to the ground. Tsuna's was on his bottom, but knees at each side of him, he started to put his shoulder up and hugged himself. One by one salty tears fell uncontrollably. The narrow dark hallway, a single candle guiding their way, and the medal handcuffs was too much for the Vongola Decimo. Breathing quickly and unevenly, trembling and sweating cold sweat, the 10th generation Vongola boss was having a nervous breakdown.

"_You_" Alaude looked at the Brunette with narrow eyes, trying to see if this was a trick or not. It wasn't usual for the Italian Skylark to be worried about anyone, except his own familia. 'It is because he resembles Giotto so much' Alaude walked up to the fallen Brunette, and took him by the arm-forcing the Japanese male to stand up.

Tsuna having no strength in his legs stumbled again, but this time the first generation cloud guardian caught him and picked him up into his arms. It was easy for a six foot three inch male to carry a five foot five inch, 55 kilo man with a small build. Holding the shacking Brunette, who resembled Giotto, with care he took his ice blue eyes off of him.

After walking for a while, the blondish-tan guardian, could feel the Brunette's breathing become even again. And after another 3 minutes , the Vongola Decimo stopped shaking.

"A-Alaude. Please... Umm... I can walk by myself," the Vongola Decimo was a pretty shade of pink. "I-I seemed to have calmed down a bit." Tsuna was shuffling to get out of Alaude's arms, but it was useless; the mittens, Vongola ring, and Natsu came out of his pocket.

The Italian Skylark set the slim male down on his feet and bent down to pick up what Tsuna dropped. Right away his frown became more stern. 'Why is the family crease on this ring, and the name? Such a weird looking ring too." Alaude looked up at the wide eyed, partly opened mouth, Japanese male. "What are these?" Tsuna reached for them, but from his sleeve came out a silver pocket watch.

'That too has the crease on it. It looks like mine, but only silver.' the Italian cloud guardian was about to touch the shinning silver pocket watch, but instead jumped back, got up and got ready to fight. The Decimo almost kicked the blondish-tan haired, glaring male.

Right away the small hands of Tsuna picked up the watch and everything else, hugging it close to him, shaking, protecting it with his life.

'_Who is that man_!' The male in the dark colored trench coat thought.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>The 40 centimeter infant, waked out of the room filled with suffering and pain. 'What was that?' the home tutor thought while walking down the halls, that now seemed too long and too dark. 'That was no ordinary bullet.' The baby in the mafia suit walked into the library of history and information. Leon turned into a green latter, that was climbed by Reborn; he took a dark red book from the 2nd to top shelf, the arcobaleno blew the dust that was gathered on the book, and the green reptile let his partner down. One light in the lifeless library gave the infant what he needed. 'I sill find what that bullet did to this family.' The book had golden letters that read Special Bullet Dictionary in Italian.<p>

Leon changed into a green magnifying glass for the sun Arcobaleno, and right away the infant started searching, flipping through each page.

'What made Tsuna disappear? What did that man mean by Tsuna not dying here but somewhere else?' the questions in Reborn's head was the only thing on his mind - his best student, his family.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>"Judaime, Judaime, Judaime." Gokudera kept crying out, tears falling uncontrollably. 'He's gone, he's gone, <strong>HE'S GONE<strong>!." when the reality hit the storm Guardian, punched the grows he was kneeling on.

The baseball player dug his nails into the palm of his hand, causing them to bleed. His teeth clenched, eyebrows furrowed shutting his eyes. 'If I had defeated that man then Tsuna, Tsuna would still be alive. It's all my fault." the rain Guardian hated himself more than the man who 'killed' the Vongola Decimo himself. 'This is MY fault!_ MINE_, because of **_ME_** he died! I killed the one man who considered me a true friend instead of a sport's hero!'

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, everyone... Tsuna might not be dead..."

The shocking news made everyone turn violently to the direction of where the voice came from-Reborn.

"What do you mean!" the silver haired bomber opened his green eyes wide in shock.

"Dame-Tsuna was hit my the time travel bullet- it sends the person who is shot anywhere the user thinks of. Meaning Tsuna didn't disappear from the world." Reborn was frowning, which meant there was little hope. "I'm pretty sure it was where his enemies were, because that man in the mask said he will die where everyone hates him." Reborn heard gasps from Enma, Chrome, and Ryouhei, then continued with his theory, "But in his condition he might already be dead. If not killed."

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna was literarily thrown into the prison cell, his back slamming against the hard l, cold floor of the cell. The Brunette was only able to hold on to the silver pocket watch, everything else was taken away forcefully, the Decimo did everything to put up a fight. Alaude had to use some of his powers to get the ring and mittens away from the struggling 24 year old Japanese male.<p>

'Hibari-san, would you do this to me too? Would you take my treasure away?' Tsuna thought, wrapping his hands around the silver watch and he pressed it against his cut lip.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>'Kukuku!' The man with scars jumped on tree branches, running away from the Vongola family members, 'How does it feel to be rejected by those who resemble your family so much?' taking the gas mask off, the male showed the burn-scars across his left cheek. "HOW DOES IT FEEL!" the laughter of the evil man roared across the forest. The crows flew away from where the laughter came from.<p>

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked out the small bared window of his prison cell. It was a square room with a small bed on the right corner of this room. The red, orange glow of the sun beaming on the Japanese man's face, closing his chocolate orbs his tears flowed down his cheeks and onto the silver time teller. "I... Am... Alone... Help...'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OHH SO MANY LINES!<strong>

**SO HOW WAS IT (No i didn't break the Caps lock~~)**

**BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SO Right now Tsuna had a lot of mental breakdowns~ but that's how i like it! hahah im going to make everyone sad! (Dodges rotten tomato)**

**right... I am wondering... is it two cheesy or not good enough? And i hope i kinda fixed my problem with Run-ons...**

**So please tell me how you think about it again~ And thank you to those who faved it or alerted it ... or both but THANK YOU! to those who left reviews that made me want to write this chapter~~ Remember every review counts! If you want I'll PM u a reply and a personal thank you (if u dont want it then im okay with that too... :( but tell me if u want!)**

**everyone's opinion counts!**

**Spoiler**

**Gokudera**

**G**

**Letters**

**trust**

**Girly Tsuna~~~~ 3 **


	3. Chapter 3 Storm Guardians

**THANK YOU ALL WHO LEFT A REVIEW!**

**But I would like to edit my previous chapters but I'm too lazy... to complicated -_- like the sun flame instead of the sky flame...**

**BUT ANYWAY I hope you like this one~~ it's kinda shorter than the other ones, cuz IDK ~~**

**but THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO COMMENTED~~!**

** KHR IS not OWNED by ME! If it was... (evil face) :) owned by AMANO AKIRA AN AWESOME ARTIST AND MAGAKA!**

* * *

><p>What if...?<p>

Chapter 3 Storm Guardian~

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p><em>Gokudera Hayato<em>

_Thank you, for not blowing up out whole base __**yet **__but for a punishment for blowing up my room before... You have to take care of Lambo, when he is afraid or scared. And Yamamoto..._

_Always remember, you are my storm Guardian, the one who creates destruction. Don't forget... my right hand man_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

The bomber looked over Tsuna's letter over and over again, running his finger over the paper, slowly, tears forming in his eyes, 'I thought I wasn't able to produce anymore tears.' The bomber was in his dark, cold, large, lonely room at his desk; still unable to swallow the lump in his throat.

'I was about to try and forget about him... trying to Forget what he has done for me...' Gokudera bit his bottom lip, leaned back on his brown leather chair and let out a trembling sigh. 'No matter where you are Tsuna I will bring you back... With pride.'

'No more crying... no more sadness... Tsuna wouldn't like any of this...' The bomber reached for his silver pocket watch, and sighed. 'now is not the time to become discouraged.' The Italian man stood up, and walked out of the room. 'I remember the promise Judaime'

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up to see the sun has risen above the highest trees, the Brunette squinted as the light of the burning sun hit his chocolate colored eyes.<p>

The Vongola Decimo, looked at the tray of food left for him, Soup, bread, water, apple on the ground waiting to be eaten but he. Not feeling hungry or alive, the Brunette looked away and stared outside. 'How will I return home, if I am allowed to?' The shaky feeling in Tsuna's gut was gone. 'Should I ask the First generation to help me? But if I tell them too much the future will be alternated.'

Sighing the Decimo took out his treasure, the shinny watch that symbolized his friendship with his close Family. 'I was going to present them a more calm, and healthy way but I guess it was no use.' Tsuna put a small, sad, pathetic smile on and lowed his head. 'I guess now's not the time to remember, such sad things.' Tsuna combed through his long, messy, tangled hair; smoothing it with his slim fingers. The sun went and came, it was now in a red glow. Facing the small square Window, and back toward the bars, Tsuna sighed in his mind, 'I'm not going to stay and waste my muscles Reborn worked so hard to get on me.' He took off his black jacket, tie and white dress shirt, revealing a well toned body. Taking his watch out once more he opened it and looked at the photo.

At that moment G came with a plate of food. He saw the Decimo undress, and turned away like an innocent, child. When the Storm Guardian spotted the food on the tray, untouched. "You will have to eat, we cannot prove you innocent if you die of starvation." The tattooed man commented.

Right away the Brunette turned his head to take a glance at the man with tear stains under his eyes, he closed the watch, and hid it from the red haired man. Vongola Decimo rubbed his eye, erasing any traces of tears. "I'm not that hungry," mumbled the Brunette, he lowered his head and covered his chocolate eyes with his light brown hair then turned to face the sun again.

The red haired man looked at the slim, back of the prisoner. Tsuna's hair length was down to his lower back, G could swear that he looked like a girl-except he had well toned muscles on his back. The slim waist if the male was covered in light small scars.

G narrowed his eyes, 'What has he gone through?' then he saw the watch the Brunette was clutching on to it with all his might. Unable to hate the person who resembles his golden yellow haired boss, the man thought of a plan.

"Put your shirt on... We will go outside for a bit." ordered the red, almost pink, haired man. Thinking that the smaller male would refuse or try to escape, but the Vongola Decimo, smiled slightly and sighed.

"If I stay sitting down all day, my eyes would get swollen and I would get out of shape." The Japanese young adult put his dress shirt on and left his tie, and jacket on his bed. G analyzed the brunette's movements.

'He's leaving some posessions here, he either is trying to trick me or really going to come back. Maybe he really has no where to go and get shelter.' G was staring at the 10th generation boss still observing him.

"Umm G where are we going to go?" the brunette tilted his head to his side and questioned.

G turned to his left and started to walk, lifting his right hand he motioned Tsuna to come and follow.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>The two arrived in a field of white flowers. White flowers. Some about to bloom others reaching for the sky and the sun, unable to get enough of the warm, shine. The Brunette who was staring at a flower, with a hole in it, gave no emotion, just standing there. The green leaves, and grass, mixed perfectly with the white, large petals of the flower. The curving petal, yellow pollen stems, the strong looking leaves.<p>

G stood under a large oak tree leaning on the rough dark brown dark, observing and analyzing the Vongola Decimo. "They picked the same flower to look at... him and Giotto.' Giving an intense stare he heard the words...

"Perfection is not beautiful, because there is no way to make it better. Deformity, is beautiful, chaos in families bring each member together. Each of these flowers are not perfect... that's why they are so beautiful." The brunette on his knees breathed out, barely moving his mouth when talking, smiling softly.

G stood straight, and uncrossed his arms, his eyebrows still frowning, while his eyes where was wide as they could be. It was what Giotto said when they were both children, G opened his mouth to say something, but the Brunette lied down on the grass, and put is hands in the air. All the flowers had a tint f sun, orange, and red; Those colors reminded his of the fights, arguments, laughs, his familia had.

"G, when I am proven innocent, can your Familia help me get to mine." 'I didn't give up just yet...' Tsuna opened the fingers of his hands and looked at the shadows and lighting the setting sun made on his pale skin.

G just stood there, unable to say what he wanted to say, 'yes.' He just stood there, then Tsuna on his back placed his hand down and mouthed 'Thank You'

o.o.o.o.o

Getting ready for the night, Tsuna opened his pocket watch and whispered, "Watashi wa e raremasen" I won't give up (GOOGLE TRANSLATE I LOVE YOU) and planted a kiss on the lid.

"So you where Japanese." The man in the traditional Japanese clothing stood right in front of the bars. He gave a 'Yamamoto' smile, and soften his expression.

* * *

><p><strong>HOW WAS IT?~<strong>

**PLEASE TELL ME IF U LIKED IT! AND IF U WANT SOMETHING TO BE INCLUDED PLEASE REVIEW AND SAY WHAT IT IS (haha lol it was on caps lock)**

**Im too lazy to edit this one... so somethings might have not made ANY sense... but please be nice!~~**

**do u want spoiler?**

**-Yamamoto**

**-short like this one**

**- (Enter what u want here)**

**so tell me what you want. I want a vote! please vote! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! D:... XD**

**1) love (I still don't know... Please tell me)**

**2) Tsuna tells the 1st generation, he is from the future instead of lying (Tsuna will look cook, but lying will = more chapters.. or longer chapter)**

**3) Other~~ (Your opinion~~)**


	4. Chapter 4 Rain Guardians

**this is a very short VERY SHORT CHAPTER!**

**but don't worry I'll be updating as soon as possible~~**

**So tell me what you think of the story~~**

* * *

><p>What if...? Chapter 4 Rain Guardians<p>

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>"So you're Japanese?" Asari, the first Generation, in traditional Japanese clothing, spoke in his native language. The dark haired male started to open the bars and stepped inside. "I think this place is a peaceful place, despite the bars." The man looked around placing a hand on the cold walls of the prison. The 10th generation rain Guardian sat on his knees in front of Tsuna a few feet away, letting the Brunette have space to sit down if he wanted to. The Vongola Decimo was on the bed; in the middle of covering his lower half with the navy blue blanket.<p>

"Hai" replied the shocked Brunette, it has been such a long time since he spoke his own language, even in the future, they were in Italy so they left the Japanese culture behind them. 'He's like our family, he left his home for this family.' Tsuna got off of the bed and sat on the ground the same way. Smiling, remembering the sweet taste of the language.

"Do you miss your home? You were crying in your sleep earlier." Asari gave a soft, heart warming smile and raised his brow in worry. The Japanese male did come to visit earlier, but seeing Tsuna asleep and hearing sniffles and seeing tears, he left.

"Hai, but today, I realized that feeling sad isn't going to get me to my Familia." Tsuna confidently said. Remembering the field of blue flowers.

"Why were you injured, when you appeared in front of us?" The man in the blue took advantage of the 'question and answer' time. He saw the Brunette flinch and he narrowed his eyes.

"U-Umm" Tsuna breathed a quick breath and looked around. Not looking into the kind man's dark eyes Tsuna continued. "I-I was being attacked by the Bonolia Family,"

The man who was usually calm, became unusually tense. "What family are you from? Any why?"

Tsuna looked scared, and started to tremble again. 'I never knew that the Rain, who washes everything away, could be so...' "I-I'm f-from the..." After a long and silent pause, the Brunette covered his chocolate orbs, with his bangs and felt cold sweat fall from his temple. "S-Sumimasen ga, w-watashi wa anata o iu koto ga d-d-dekinai" 'I'm sorry, I can not tell you, this is becoming really nerve wrecking' The Brunette bit his lip hard, and could taste iron, in his mouth.

Asari sighed and closed his eyes, then when he opened them to look at the 10th generation Vongola boss, he looked so sad and depressed. So the Rain guardian got his flute from his clothing and closed his eyes, starting to play the musical instrument.

Tsuna looked at the person who started to play the musical notes of the traditional instrument. Tsuna closed his eyes too and listened to the peaceful noise of something so familiar. Blue flowers, mountains, children dancing, animals, where appearing in the Vongola boss's head and he smiled, feeling relaxed and calm. After few seconds into the song, the Brunette stopped trembling, and instead of tears of sadness and stress, Tsuna's eyes became moist and comfortable.

In the corner of the room that contained 3 Prison cells, a Blonde, honey eyed male in a black cloak leaning on the wall with arms crossed.

'This man... he has the power to attract people, and make important relationships with them. If he was in the family...' Giotto closed his eyes also listening to the music that his Rain guardian played. 'That man should be able to convince even Alaude and Daemon, that he is innocent.' Giotto was then lost in thought, relaxing in he notes that flew around him.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Raising the katana, Yamamoto, practices and trains with his sword, over and over again, trying to punish himself, for making Tsuna die. The man but the practice enemies, not stopping to take a breath. Swinging his sword again, sweat dropping all over his bare, muscular, torso, his chest moved every time the swordsman gasped for air. 'My fault,' Yamamoto, was angry, depressed, lost. unable to control his feelings The 10th generation guardian stopped and fell to his hands and knees. Slamming his clenched, blistered fist on the ground over and over again. he threw his Vongola necklace to the wall and thought 'WHAT IS THE USE OF THIS IF I COULDN'T SAVE TSUNA!' He grabbed his Pocket watch and was about to through it like the necklace, but held on to it. The Man sat on his bottom and used his hands to open the present.<p>

The Rain guardian found a letter that was folded. 'When was this there?' The man thought again and shrugged, it was the first time he opened the watch. The letter read-

_Yamamoto Takashi_

_I hope you don't exert yourself, take a day off from the Katana._

_play baseball for a change... it has been a long time, hasn't it?_

_Remember you are my Rain Guardian who wash away chaos and pain from the family._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Yamamoto with an emotionless expression, walked over to the closet of the Dojo. He picked up a silver bat, dust the dust off of his treasure and looked at it. The Baseball player walked to the middle of the wooden room and swung the bat., over and over again, tears flowing after every swing. Memories of him and the Vongola Decimo, flowed non-stop into his head. Smiling, frowning, crying, looking surprised. 'Tsuna's gone'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm still taking votes, and I figured how the next chapters will go (THANKS TO YOU AWESOME PPL.)<strong>

**I have like up to chapter 7... in my notebook... but it's only ideas... :/**

**if u want to hear the song... it's on youtube**

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = y N g i k g N U f - 0**

**I think that would work~~**

**get rid of the spaces in between~~ (muahahaha im evil.. u have to do work!)**

**(THIS IS NOT MY VIDEO I DO NOT OWN IT! THE PERSON WHO UPLOADED THIS IS NOT ME~~)**

**No spoiler right now~~**

**Thank you everyone who gave me an idea~~!**

**I will use some of them~~! ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**because of ur comments i finished this story faster than I thought~~ (Yamamoto is not my fav to write about...~)**

**Me: ****Next chapter will be no 1st generation cuz im mean~~****muahahaha U FELL FOR IT! I SAID NO SPOILER BUT I TRICKED YOU MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

**Tsuna: Ummm Ookami-chan...**

**Me: Hai?**

**Tsuna:... How old r u?**

**Me: (Stare) Tsuna-san would you like to die?**

**note to boys **

**NEVER ASK A GIRL HOW OLD SHE IS! OR HER WEIGHT! XD**


	5. Chapter 5 We are his GUARDIANS

**HELLOWWWWW**

**IM TRYING TO FINISH AS MUCH CHAPTERS BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS~~~~~ (It starts tomorrow)**

**anyway I hope you like this~~~**

**please comment and review**

**OH and for the voting thingy muahahahahahhahahaha THANK YOU SO MUCH! for voting and AND for giving me ideas~ I'll be using them to make a good story~~**

**and KHR doesnt belong to me~~~ it belongs to AMANO AKIRA (who wont show TYL Tsuna's F***ing face~~~ :))**

**PLEASE ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong><em>What if...? Chapter 5<em>**  
><strong><em>We Are His Guardians<em>**

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Gokudera walked through the red and brown hallways of the of the Vongola mansion, with each confident step he took, the darkness seemed to become lighter and lighter ever so slowly. The hallway became bright with hope, Yamamoto still in his kendo keikogi (uniform for training) joined his fellow guardian. Eyes still pink and moist, Gokudera stole a glance at the 10th generation rain Guardian then he smiled and got a cigarette out. Ryouhei, Lambo came joining the two males. Gokudera and Yamamoto smiled, the light was becoming brighter. Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari, and Enma followed after them. Hope was still present. Tsuna would be brought back.<p>

Ryouhei's POV

_Sasagawa Ryouhei,__  
><em>_Nii-chan, you are the sun who shines everyone's way.__  
><em>_You are the one who brings energy, hoy. Please be to the EXTREME.__  
><em>_Let's have a boxing match one day... Please note that I wrote ONE day.__  
><em>_Sawada Tsunayoshi__  
><em>  
>The 10th generation sun guardian was sitting in his boxing ring, holding his silver pocket watch with the crest of the Vongola familia carved into it. Chuckling as he read the letter over and over again. The laughing soon turned into a cry, the boxer put his hand over his tear filled eyes. His yellow dress shirt was become wet with the salty tears produced by the boxer.<p>

The grey color hair man stood up and placed his arms on the rope of the ring, and shifted his weight on them, leaning. 'Sawada, I cannot believe you are gone... You...' Ryouhei looked up at the dim lit ceiling, and continued his thought. "I don't think for anyone Sawada... You should be happy." The man with a scar on his left eyebrow, took a step out of the ring and headed for the door. 'The Vongola Decimo wouldn't like his nakama to be crying like this.' Reaching for the golden shiny doorknob, the boxer said, "We will bring you back, you gave me a reason to fight. The right reason to fight."

Lambo's POV

With tears in his yellow-green eyes, the 10th Vongola lightning Guardian read his letter from his boss. "Yare, Yare w-why are my eyes so moist?" the wavy haired teenager rubbed his eyes, trying to erase any traces of the tears flowing down his cheeks.

_Lambo,__  
><em>_Lambo you are and will always be my little brother. You are important to me.__  
><em>_Let's hang out some time- I'll buy you some takoyaki... Like when we were younger.__  
><em>_Sawada Tsunayoshi__  
><em>_P.S. You don't have to hold it in. Come to me I will comfort you.__  
><em>  
>Reading the last line Lambo's tears came out more and more. Unable to sit still when his role model is not here with him being honored, crybaby Lambo jumpped off of his lime green bed and grabbed his black jacket. Heading out the dark brown door, the Lightning Guardian pit his jacket on, over his cow print dress shirt.<p>

Seeing the three guardians he ran to them and followed the older males.

_**Hope**_

Darkness became less and less, lights getting brighter

One candle lighting the way...

Now 100 lighting the way for Tsuna's guardians. With every step each guardian seems to light another candle with hope.

Having hope, they are not going to give up.

Mukuro's POV

The illusionist took a deep breath and sighed heavily. The male was in a black almost leather jacket, and a pure white dress shirt. Mukuro was sitting on a wooden chair his eyes off in a daze, hands just hanging there. 'I guess I will never be able to posses his body,' he thought with his signature chuckle.

On the Pineapple head's lap was the letter that took the illusionist into a deep state of thought.

Mukuro Rokudo

_Mukuro-San, I win...__  
><em>_I still have my body. How about we fight again, although I'm scared of you, right now you might be able to take my body right?__  
><em>_But no matter what I trust you... Since you are the mist that appears and disappears when ever they wish.__  
><em>_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

"_Kufufufu_I guess I'll join the little march" When Mukuro heard his fellow guardians, white thick fog soon covered his entire body, then when the fog cleared the mist guardian disappeared.

The five guardians marched with confidence and hope, nothing was going discourage them. Nothis was going to stop them.

Chrome's POV

The lady with thin, trembling shoulders cried and cried. Her dark purple and blue hair covered her face and flowed down to her shoulder blades. The woman was covering her pink eyes and the tear trails on her face.

Nagi was on her knees hugging herself, wearing the black eyepatch and a sleeveless dress that flowed to her mid thigh. After a minute, she calmed down, her hands dropped to her sides and held herself up refusing to fall down. Her right hand held on to the letter that was in the watch. The ink was smudged with her salty tears. The pocket watch as in her left.

_Nagi, our Chrome,__  
><em>_Never leave our family, you are an important member... You are important to us...__  
><em>_We need you__  
><em>_Sawada Tsunayoshi__  
><em>  
>Reading her letter, Nagi gained courage, hope, and acceptance. No one knew about how depressed and worried she was, the eye patch girl didn't know what to do since Mukuro was out. But because of Tsuna, because of the 10th Vongola Decimo, Chrome felt at home. Tsuna was the only one who accepted her into a family, other than the Kokuyo gang. The vongola Boss made her feel<em>... Important...<em> _Useful..._

She pushed herself up with her slim arms and folded the paper and placed it inside the pocket watch, where she found it earlier. Taking a white, soft tissue from a tissue box on the table in her room, Chrome cleaned off her tears and walked out of her room. Joining the hope that just keeps getting stronger, after every step.

Hibari's POV

'This herbivore...' Hibari narrowed his eyes. 'How was he able to know who I am? How I felt.' The ex-perfect in his dark grey kimono stood from his black, leather chair and placed his hands on the desk in front of him. On the dark brown desk had a unfolded letter in the middle of it, and a silver pocket watch with a chain attached to the top lying on the corner of the letter.

'He was a great rival. A great herbivore, a great boss, the sky... _My friend_...' Hibari slammed his fists on the table, nearly beaming the tough wood. How could he let the only person he cared about die right infront of him. Eyes full of anger the Japanese Skylark took the watch and put it inside his jacket and took it off of his chair, putting it on. The raven haired male walked out of the dark, gloomy, room of Hibari Kyoya.

_Hibari Kyoya__  
><em>_Remember when you said you will bite the sky one day? How about we have a match? I will not go easy. If fighting makes you feel important and strong, go ahead. You act as if you childhood was filled his beatings from parents, in this familia we will protect you, we will protect each other.__  
><em>_Sawada Tsunayoshi__  
><em>  
>One by one, the guardians assembled, now the light was shining in their hearts like none other. There was no hope a day earlier, but a spark of hope grew into something called chance. The guardians will not rest until they meet the sky again. The Rain, Storm, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, Mist cannot exist if there is no sky, the sky is nothing with out them.<p>

Enma's POV

The man with red, soft spiky hair, had his signature gloomy face... But it was more darker than the usual. The 10th generation Shimon boss stood from the guest room chair and placed his left hand of the letter placed on the table. The Shimon Decimo had his black suit and red dress shirt-which matched his hair and eye color. Enma a 5'6 1/2" still had bandages on his face, covering the wounds he gained from being attacked by a teacup chiwawa.

The Shimon Decimo searched through his memories and remembered the fight they had with Daemon Spade. 'I was the one who betrayed Tsuna' the king of the Shimons sighed, 'Tsuna-kun was the one who forgave me and saved me from my own mistake.' Enma bit his lower lips and continued with this thoughts killing him from the inside out. 'Tsuna called me his comrade... But I couldn't save him! The only friend I had outside of my own familia!' The red eyed male, used his flaming red color hair to cover the shame in his face. To cover the long awaited tears. The warm drops soon turned cold while sliding down Enma's pale, pale cheek. "T-Tsuna"

_Kozato Enma,__  
><em>_You are the one who understands me. Thank you my friend.__  
><em>_Let's forget about the Mafia world someday and have some fun, ne?__  
><em>_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Enma's light footsteps joined the other pairs, the sky and the earth is a deadly combination, with the others walking together. Nothing could truly stop them. The light was now at it's brightest and nothing is able to cover it, put it out, because the light was the proof of the hope that was in Tsuna's nakama.

Walking to the confrence room-  
>The storm guardian- was smoking and had a hand in his pant pocket. Looking straight into the halls.<br>The Rain Guardian- was holding his Katana and gave an amused grin. 'we are going to help Tsuna'  
>The Sun Guardian-had both of his wrapped hand in his pockets, having a stern expression planted on his face.<br>The Lightning Guardian- one eye closed, the other open, shoulders and head held up high and proud. He was goin to make sure his boss, his older brother proud of him.  
>The Mist Guardians- Mukuro, Chrome ready to fight for the brunette who took them in and accepted them for who they are.<br>The Cloud Guardian- Hibari hands in his pocket, irritated by the fact that the Herbivore left without HIS permission.  
>Shimon Decimo-hunched his sholder but kept his head up. Nothing is going to put him down.<p>

Reborn's POV

"Dame-Tsuna, you still have a lot to learn, when we bring you back, I'm going to give you _**hell week**_. I don't care if you're dead or alive." The infant in the Mafia suit smirked.

_Reborn, my home tutor,__  
><em>_How do you like the out come of your efforts?__  
><em>_Fight me and see who far I truly gotten. Fight me once more.__  
><em>_You will always be my evil home tutor... Thank you__  
><em>_Sawada Tsunayoshi__  
><em>_P.S. I always __**liked **__your cosplaying.__  
><em>  
>Reborn lowered his black fedora, and grinned 'They are finally here'' The sun arcobaleno was already sitting on one of the chairs of the confrence table, waiting for some type of hope to come. The infant was expecting something large, he was right he always is right. He looked up as Tsuna's men (and woman) came through the door dramatically.<p>

Normal POV

"Time will not erase Tsuna! We will not let him disappear!" The silver haired Bomber started off. All the people who walked together were on their seats, waiting for the next comment the storm might come up with. "Our mournings will not bring Judaime back. We have to bring him back ourselves!"

The young adults, a teenager, and an infant, around the table had strong expressions and agreed to every word The Vongola Decimo's right hand man said. They app had their time of grieving and suffering, but all has stopped.

"No matter where he is; we will get him!" "Even if he is head!" the silver haired Italian leaned forward. "we will bring him back..."  
>Slamming his hands on the table the 10the generation Storm Guardian nearly shouted "...because WE ARE HIS GUARDIANS! Sky and earth!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I tried not to be ooc... but TELL ME IF IT WAS TOO WEIRD~!<strong>

**And like i was going to say something but i forgot...**

**anyway~~~! Thank you for reading this far into the story~ ur reviews made me really happy~**

**i hope you keep reading and yeah~~**

**oh yeah Muahahahah to those who fell for the no spoiler thingy jahahahahaha~~~**

**I wont do that again~~ _OR WILL I?_**

**_SPOILER! DONT LIKE DONT READ (BUT UR MISSING OUT)_**

Something happens to the first generation Vongola familia What is it? who will save them? Who is strong enough to save them? (ME~~! Not really)

Tsuna will try his hardest to keep his secret, but it gets harder and harder, more questions... -_-

Will Tsuna be able to go back home? EVER?

**SPOLER END~~**

**Okay that was kinda for ch6 and also the rest of the chapters**

**(I got up to ch 8 in my notebook~~ Thanks to u awesome ppl~) (didn't i already say that? ... well IDK~~)**

**soon The author comments will be longer than the story T.T SORRY!**


	6. Chapter 6 Decimo's Power

**HELLO IM FINALLY BACK!**

**SCHOOL IS REALLY TAKING UP MY WRITING TIME! GRRRRRRR**

**anyway i had lots of fun writing this chapter~~ **

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWW...**

**Okay like I was reading this story cuz I was seeing if I could get an idea for the next one... I got bored of my story... It was to looonnnggg! (short attention span's fault) and I was wondering if u guys want me to make the chapters shorter... I'm having really fun writing about anger:) haha I'm so evil~~~**

**Oh and if u haven't realized all my bad guys are like really sadistic... I think writing about them is fun~~**

* * *

><p>What If...?<br>chapter 6 Decimo's power

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna was leaning on the cold wall of his gloomy prison cell, deep in thought. The 10h Vongola boss was in a new set of clothes, borrowed from the Primo, although the sleeves of the arms where too long, Looking up at the grey ceiling, eyes golden brown, the color that could suck you in, were unmoving the whole time. It wasn't that the Brunette was looking at something, but it was him thinking about all he could do; how was his guardians reacting, is the Vongola family alright? Tsuna's hair was messy on top, full of spikes but the longer, bottom part of the brunette's hair was neatly on his back. The dress shirt was white and loose, his raven black pants was held up by a belt. it was a few days since he spoke with the Ran Guardian, once in a while Giotto would visit him and ask questions, the brunette never answered the man truthfully.<p>

'How am I going to go home, where I belong.' thought a certain herbivore, 'Did everyone move on? will they forget about me? Did they already?' The man closed his chocolate orbs and lowered his head. Being alone in a cold, colorless room is depressing for everyone, he was being discouraged and negative about everything. The fingers of the Decimo's hands fiddled around with each other nervously.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>"Giotto! No! That man is tricking everyone!" Alaude slammed his large hands on the meeting table, when the blonde suggested to set the imprisoned man free. The Italian skylark remembered how he was 'tricked' by the mysterious man, when he tried to take the silver pocket watch. "He is a good actor!" Alaude was saying he was tricked, to prove the Japanese Decimo was suspicious. The blonde-tan hair of the man in the black trench coat rustled when the mist guardian walked behind him to take a seat on the black chair.<p>

"Nufufu" When Alaude heard the Illusionist's laugh the hair at the back of his neck stood up. "I guess the little, fluffy cloud is irritated, because there is someone much more intelligent." The bi colored eyed man received a glare from the skylark then continued with his talk. "Primo I suggest we kill him." a fake gentleman's smile appeared on the pineapple head's face.

G and Asari looked at the mist guardian with shock. The Japanese musician's expression grew serious. "Sawada-san is not someone we should kill." The blonde Vongola boss looked at his guardian with an amused expression. "Sawada-san, just misses his friends and family as well as his home. All we need to do is prove his innocence right?' When the rain guardian stopped talking, G looked at his boss and stood up.

"I agree with Asari, for one, he... Sawada, in innocent and not a danger to this family," G looked at Alaude, who was nearly growling. "I gave him a chance to try to escape, when I took to a field to calm down, where there were no bars," Lampo gasped, then put his heads over his mouth. the first generation storm guardian glared at the green haired teenager then again resumed to his point. "That man didn't even think once about running away. instead he asked me to help him."

The cloud guardian growled and yelled, "You only think that because the brunette looks very similar to Giotto!" His anger exploded at his fellow family member.

G was about to yell back at his family, when Asari stood up and threw one of his small swords between the storm and cloud. "Alaude-san, is right about Sawada-san looking similar to Giotto, almost identical, sometimes in his actions too but... Sawada Tsunayoshi is a pure being, He has a humble heart like a child's."

The spade eyed male was in the middle of opening his mouth when an ex-boxer yelled with all his might "WE SHOULD GET TOGETHER TO BE AN EXTREME FAMILIA!" nearly destroying the ear drums of Lampo and G who was sitting right next to the sunny fellow.

When everyone was wide eyed, and had their hair blown away from where the black haired priest stood.

Tsuna's POV

The long haired brunette was still on the wall when suddenly he hear a loud shout that seemed so familiar. "WE SHOULD GET TOGETHER TO BE AN EXTREME FAMILY!" the loud words rang through the cells and was echoing in the Vongola Decimo's poor ear. Hearing the sudden loud shout made the male almost drop his pocket watch and jump out of his skin.

"Nii-san!" The chocolate orbs in the man's eye nearly came out of his socket from opening his eyes wide.

Normal POV

After a second of compete silence through out the large mansion, even the maids and butlers stopped moving, the whole house roared with laughter. Giotto, whiped a tear of laughter from his honey colored eye with his slim pale fingers and told the cloud guardian, who was scoffed. "How about, Alaude, you talk to Tsunayoshi. You will be surprised, he is really an interesting person. The emotionless Italian Skylark stood up and walked away from the lively group. The ice blue cold eyes glared at G and Asari before he walked out of the room.

'I know they couldn't see through the herbivore's true nature.' the Cloud Guardian pit his hand in the pockets of his trench coat, closed his eyes and walked on.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>A light blue colored hair man, with a piercing on the bottom right side of his face was walking with an army of Mafia members, with guns, toward Giotto's Vongola mansion. "Jahahaha, that blonde pretty boy at the Casavo's feet begging for his life!" the 30 year old light blue hair covered his left eye and flowed to his shoulders, the lazy eyed fellow arrived at the gate of the 1st generation Vongola family's base. Having a devilish wide smile he shouted to him men. "Men! The Vongola Familia will NOT look down on us any longer! WE WILL OVERPOWER THEM, THANKS TO OUR NEW TOY!" The man called Takanabu took out a pistol and loaded it with the orange flame bullet, the bullet absorbed the lazy eyed man and glowed, ready to bring destruction.<p>

BANG! The sound of the small hand gun rang throughout the perimeter of the mansion. Crows, bluebirds, ravens, the birds flew away in fear, flapping their wings ever so quickly.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Alaude, G, Knuckle, Asari, Daemon, and Giotto ran outside to see the front filled with members of the Casavo Family. The storm guardian put his flame arrow up and pointed to the person who seemed to be in charge, the blue haired man. The cloud guardian opened his clenched hand and dropped the bullet in his pale hand, his palm was covered in burn marks, the Skylark frowned.<p>

Giotto stepped out in front of his guardians and walked three feet away from them. "What do you want?" The blonde was already in Hyper Dying Will mode, with his gloves on, flame on his forehead.

The man just smiled at the Vongola Primo and sprinted towards him, taking the blonde by surprise. "We want you head, on a silver platter." and shot a bullet in the stomach of the first generation Vongola boss.

Fortunately the gloved male had a chance to block the Orange bullet from the weapon.

"If you want a fight, then you will receive one." Said the First generation Vongola boss, in a calm voice, and eyes the color of glowing honey. he soon started to fight the man, "G, everyone, fight with me once more, at least until Lampo takes the workers out of the house." Primo raised his voice so that the already fighting Guardians could hear. The swift man blocked a Katana covered in the green lightning flame, with his hands from it going through his head.

Without a beat, G blew up many of the well dressed men. "This will be a great training session, We never faced so much." The Red head looked at the 250 almost 300 people. The tattooed man ducked, dodging an axe that flew his way, and shot three people with his weapon.

Asari swiftly ran through 10 people in the black suits and sliced them all with his long katana. "G-kun, I already got ten men. how many did you knock out?" The Japanese man challenged, in an adorable way.

G growled and kicked a black and brown haired man in the face. "Asshole" He grumbled as he took 5 more down.

Daemon appeared in front of many people and made his illusions do the dirty work for him. Vines, flowers, trolls, taking the flames from the captive men. The man with the pineapple hair sat on a white thin chair and started reading a small novel, "I have 53," He commented just before there was a cry and screams from the victims.

Alaude bound 28 of the enemies, with his purple handcuffs and kept pushing himself. The sun guardian's three minutes were up, so he sat next to the mist, and got ready to head anyone, who was in need. Everyone was pushing themselves. No one had the stamina to fight off many strong enemies, even the Vongola family.

Just then the Guardians heard a grunt that came from their boss, all of the members of the Vongola family, lost concentration and looked for the primo, the Blonde man had his face twisted from the pain of being shot in the chest. The Casavo family members used the distraction to take the upper hand of their fight.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BOOOM!<strong> The Brunette turned his head to look at the small window, 'What was that? Is Knuckle-san training?' But then he felt a tug in his dead. The Vongola Decimo's intuition was telling him, someone was dying, someone important. Walking over to the window, the Decimo saw flames for a second, then barely heard and audible grunt. Right away Tsuna put his jacket on over his white dress shirt and stuffed his pocket with the silver watch, which was important to the tenth generation boss.

The chocolate eyed man stood in front of the dark grey bars of the prison and closed his eyes, relying on his thoughts and hyper intuition. Tsuna took a deep breath then quickly opened the orbs.

Tsunayoshi's right hand lightly touched several spots on the bars and his left hand fingers pused on the key hole. As soon as the Vongola Decimo touched the last spot, the bars of the prison broke, collapsing to the feet of the 10th Vongola boss.

The man with the long brown hair ran to the wooden table in the room that contained the three prisons. The brunette grabbed his #27 mittens, Vongola ring, and his Natsu Ring.

"Rwar!" roared the lion cub. Looking fierce and the sky flames around his body. The lion jumpped on the 24 year old and had a deep growl in his chest. The male hugged his partner.

"Gomen Natsu, I'm back." The orange colored lion cub licked Tsuna's face, then the messy haired man continuted to talk to the lion. "Natsu, we have to help the Primo familia." reciving a nod from his partner, Tsuna put his ring on, then his gloves, he closed eyes and when he opened them they were no longer golden brown, but the same color as the Vongola Primo.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>The Primo familia were being beaten badly, when the Decimo arrived at the front of the mansion. Tsuna took a look around seeing Giotto struggling, as well as the other 5 guardians. Lampo who just came out was attacked by one of Casavo's family member. The boss flew over to the lightning guardian, who was about to be stabbed my a buture knife, and hit the man on the back of his sweaty neck. Not leaving a second to waste the 10th generation Vongola boss left for Asari who got all of his swords knocked out I'd his hands. Before the brunette left, a certain green haired man saw a glimps of Tsuna as he held his head up bight.<p>

"Primo!" The wavy haired teenager was the only thing he could spit out, but his eyes caught the unique color of the Decimo's hair. "S-Sawada T-T-Tsunayoshi!"

The brunette flew on the man whith orange hair, who was attaking the unarmed rain guardian, and put his hand together "Zero point breakthrough: first eddition" in his calm voice. The brunette froze the flames and limbs of the enemies around him and the Japanese guardian.

"S-Sawada-San!" Asari looked around, bodies of men frozen-just like when Primo fights. _Same eyes. Same flame._

_Different person_

...

Without answering the Vongola Decimo-with his metal gloves-flew over to the other guardians and helpped them defeat the large group of the other familia. Tsuna mannovered through most of the attacking men, all frozen when the strong brunette past them. Defeating the last few, the astonished guardian called the brunette's name once more.

'Giotto... No Sawada Tsunayoshi...' thought G, the right hand man of the first generation Vongola boss. 'He looks so much like our boss... Our boss who is on the ground.' When the thought came to the tattooed man, he ran to his boss, fighting off random members of the Casavo family, who were attacking him. The Italian Skylark ran right behind the red haired man and helpped him out.

Daemon seemed to do fine, for Tsunayoshi scared some of the Casavo family, And made them lose their will to fight.

"Operation X" said the man in the sky. He pointed his right hand at Takabobu and his men, the back of the man in the sky had soft flames cover the background. Pointing at the intruders Tsuna said "Leave, or I will burn you into ashes." the right hand of Tsuna's red gloves started to glow.

"Retreat! Men! Fall back!" the light blue haired male and his familia ran for their sorry lives.

"Giotto!" G cried, the right hand man of the person lying in Asari's arms.

The Vongola Primo was panting hard with shallow breaths

"I'm not going to let them feel what my family felt. And what I felt." said the pure hearted brunette: he headed straight for the blonde male.

Stopping right before crashing, the brunette took both hands of the Primo. The man has his hair on his face, damp from sweat and blood. Tsuna linked fingers and their hands started to glow, the brunette closed his eyes.

"W-What are you doing!" questioned the growling storm guardian, who had a worried expression.

Ignoring the question, the flames of Tsuna's slowly disappeared, but the orange flames on the Vongola Primo's forehead grew larger and brighter, coming back into life.

"Primo, you have to run a familia... Don't let them feel pain because.. You are supposed to protect them. You are their sky. Were the last words of the fainting brunette. The male regained the chocolate orbs hiding behind the glowing golden color of his HDWM eyes. Tsunayoshi fell next to the Primo who was struggling to sit up.

"The purity of his flames." commented Giotto, whole looking at his gloves, "He transfered most of his flames to me... Which saved my life..." When the guardians turned the Brunette over to his back, a silver pocket watch fell from the fainted man's pocket.

Giotto picked it up and opened it. Looking inside and thinking about he incredible acts the brunette did the only words the blonde could roll off his tongue was

_"Who"_

_"Is"_

_"He"_

* * *

><p><strong>I DIDNT EDIT THIS YET! BECAUSE IM TRYING TO UPDATE IT BEFORE MY PARENTS COME UP!<strong>

**SO I WILL TRY TO EDIT IT AS SOON AS POsSIBLE**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE REVIEW~~~~**

**sorry ppl no love... and there will be lying~~**

**because IM MEAN LIKE THAT :)**

**THANK YOU TO AKI SOU FOR TELLING ME THAT MOSTLY EVERYTIME THERE IS THE TRUTH!**

**SO I WANTED A LITTLE SUSPENSE SO YEAH~~**

**BYE~!1**

**PLEASE REVVIIIEEWWWWWWWWWWWW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ~! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EVIL LAUGHTER~~~~ **


	7. Chapter 7 Questions Lying? Truth?

**HELLO~~~ THIS IS A IDK CHAPTER~~~ I GUESS IT IS LIKE A FILLER... THINGY...**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS~~! I AM FOREVER THANKFUL~~!**

**I REALLY LIKE KNOWING UR REACTIONS TO THIS STORY~! (whether is was good or bad :))**

**Please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN~~! WITH LOVE**

**Okay KHR doesn't belong to me~ If it did it would suck! cuz Amano Akira is amazing~!~~~~~~!**

**soo bye~~ see u at the end of the story!**

**THERE IS AN OMAKE AT THE END! (i think i spelled it right... anyway PLEASE ENJOY!)**

* * *

><p><em>What if...?<em>

_Chapter 7 _

_Questions. Lying? Truth?_

o.o.o.o.o

* * *

><p>The blonde man in the black, with grey vertical marks, mafia suit went in front of the mirror for the 100th time and examined his upper abdominal. He knew he was shot, but there was no bullet wound, not even a tiny scratch. From the day Tsuna gave a lot of pure flames to Giotto, the Vongola Primo felt lighter, stronger, faster. He put his dress shirt down and put his vest on. The tattooed, right hand man came through the door of Giotto's bedroom.<p>

"Giotto, the brunette's awake." G saw his boss sigh. The storm guardian frowned. "Are you unwell?" questioned the red-pink haired male.

"All is well G. I just have many questions I want Tsunayoshi Sawada to answer." The first generation Vongola boss walked out of his room, with G following his trail.

The two walked down the hall and turned left, then faced the large dark brown door that was in between the first and tenth generation bosses.

The Vongola Primo took a deep breath and opened the door.

Inside the white room was a large bed, a desk with a table, and a brunette hugging his legs next to a large, bright, window. The blonde man motioned G to stay outside, after that he walked up to the brunette and pulled up a chair next to the emotionless male. "Tsunayoshi I have a few things I'm curious about. Can you answer them truthfully?" Approaching the frightened man slowly and softly, Giotto's hyper intuition tugged in his head.

'W-What! H-How am I going to tell Giotto-san about the future!' Thought the male in the loose attire. "I will tell you as much as I can." The brunette avoided the older male's honey colored eye.

"I'll take it slowly first, is that okay?" Giotto saw a small nod from the Vongola Decimo and continued, "Why do these people in the photo look similar to me and my guardians?" The Vongola Primo took out Tsuna's silver pocket watch and opened it.

When Tsuna saw his treasure in another person's hand, he became irritated. But to be less suspicious dame-Tsuna answered in a soft voice, "W-Well t-that was… I mean T-There is a lot of people in the w-world." Stammering when he was trying to make it smooth, Tsuna mentally punched himself.

Giotto narrowed his eyes, 'Why is he telling a lie at the first question… although there is a lot of people I the world who looks similar, but this is almost identical.' Handing the antsy male his watch back Giotto placed his elbows on his knees.

"Tsuna please tell me why you were with so many injuries, when you appeared in front of us." Giotto's Intuition told him to move on and so he did. The blonde 26 year old looked at the male flinch again.

"L-Like I said before… I-I was attacked b-by a Mafia f-familia."

"What where the family after?"

"I-I m-my ummm" The brunette was hesitant; he didn't want to tell the Vongola Primo that he was being targeted. "I- my family- I was… We had complicated issues…" The brunette bit his bottom lips and put his shoulders up trying to hide his face, from the staring blonde Vongola boss.

"Are you a boss of a Familia?" The question seemed to be shocking for the smaller male; Tsuna flinched and opened his eyes wide.

"H-How did you… I-I m-mean what do you m-mean!" The brunette tried hard to hide the fact that he was a boss, the boss of the Vongola family, 9 generations later.

The first generation Vongola boss brushed his fingers through his golden yellow hair, and let out a breath. "Because, you have the rare flame: the Sky flame." Giotto gave the shocked brunette a small smile, and then continued, "What family are you from?"

Tsuna took a trembling breath in then held it, after a few seconds he breathed out. The brunette tried to calm himself but it didn't work, so he just lowered his head and covered his eyes with the shadow of his bangs.

Giotto was becoming a little frustrated, but he knew that anyone would be stressed and scared if they were somewhere where there was no one who knew them. So Giotto made a plan to make friends with the male, and get him to trust the Vongola.

"Tell me about the training you went through. You have many scars on your body, very light though." Giotto got off the chair pushed it away and sat next to the brunette.

Remembering the memories he had with his family, Tsuna forgot that he was in the past. Smiling he said, "I went through many battles against many strong people, and my tutor trained me." Tsuna chuckled and finished with, "It was hell"

Giotto smiled too, seeing a happy expression on the brunette seemed to make his day. The Vongola Decimo's smile was pure and innocent enough to make anyone around his smile. "Would you like to join the Vongola family, one of the guardians?"

Right away the pleasant memories the brunette was thinking about disappeared, the male flinched.

"Is it because of your family?"

After a second of silence, the brunette answered yes. The 10th generation Vongola boss didn't want to change the future, more than it might have changed, but he didn't want to lie anymore.

Giotto sighed and smiled; he stood up and patted Tsuna on his head. "Take your time, please rethink about the offer. We can let your family join the Vongola, if not we can have an alliance." The Blonde walked away from the shocked brunette, who looked like him, and placed his hands on the golden door knob. Taking one more look back at the crouching male, Giotto turned the shinny knob and exited through the door.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>The first generation sun guardian, knocked on the door of room that Tsuna was staying in and said, "Would you like to EXTREMELY eat with us tonight?" The sun guardian opened the door and poked his head in.<p>

Tsuna smiled and refused, "I'm sorry… I feel a bit tired, so I was going to fall asleep." The brunette was standing near the window, still looking outside. He turned to see the priest with a sad face , and then he giggled. "If I can I would like to eat breakfast with you."

Suddenly the sad face turned into a happy face and the black haired male said, "It is always okay to the Extreme, anyway good night Tsunayoshi-kun" Knuckle gave the brunette a wide smile and left the 10th Vongola boss alone.

"RAWR~~" Natsu came out of his ring and cuddled with the brunette. Licking the 24 year old male's face, Natsu was picked up by his partner.

"Natsu!" The male giggled and petted the fur of the lion, the eyes of the small male softened and sat down on the white blanket of the large bed. "Remember the fights we had? Remember the laughs the love the hate shared in our family?" the orange lion licked the brunette's hand and nodded. "I really miss our time… I miss the 10th generation Vongola family."

o.o.o.o.o

Giotto walked in to Tsuna's room to give him spare clothing, but stopped when he was a step away from door.

"_Remember the fights we had? Remember the love the hate shared in our family?"_

Giotto turned his left ear near the door and narrowed his eyes, putting on a serious face.

"_I really miss __**our**__ time… I miss the 10__th__ generation Vongola family."_

Giotto opened the door suddenly and saw Tsuna on his bed with his lion club. There were thousands of questions running through the Vongola Primo's find.

The blood drained from the Decimo's face and he stared at the Primo with wide eyes; narrow eyes staring back.

"Giotto-san!"

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA I AM SO FREAKING EVIL!<strong>

**okay I'm going to like end the story at like chapter 14~~ just a heads up 3**

**but if u guys want me to make it longer like somehow then tell me~~**

**and and and and DID U LIKE THIS CHAPTER!~~?**

**okay im sorry its like really short and i was kinda late on updating it... i had like no motivation for a day and a half... randomly i get depressed~~**

**okay so yeah please tell me how u felt about it! every review i get i always get REALLY EXTREMELY F***ING HAPPPPPYYYYY!**

**soo yeah i hope u liked it**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**SPOILER!~~~~**

**Tsuna suddenly sees Gokudera through his pocket watch...**

**ohhhhhh **

**and how will Tsuna react! what will his reaction do to Primo's family?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**OKay PLEASE REVIEW!**

**and yeah i love u guys~**

**there was questions and i am going to try by best to answer them now~~**

**1. leaving us with a cliff hanger?**

yes that is because i am extremely evil and yeah...~~ i will keep ending it with cliff hangers cuz i thin it is fun~~

**2. what was Giotto's reaction when he opened the pocket watch?**

ummm that is hard to explain so i will write an omake~~ later~~

**3. What happened to Giotto's wound?**

I do not know~~ use ur imagination... no actually the sky flame brings harmony and such so Giotto would be able to use the strength of the pure flames to hold onto his life... (sorry for the grammer... im kinda really sleepy~~) until Knuckle heals him completely~~

**OMAKE~~**

Giotto, kept his eyes on the photo in the pocket watch. 'Who are these people! why? WHY do they look so much like _us?_ Who really is this person!'

Giotto stood up when Knuckle was done healing him, and recalled all the memories he had with the brunette. Everything was strange, 'so many questions so many thoughts not completed. Tsuna's stories are the truth, but he was hiding the most important thing. WHAT IS THE IMPORTANT THING?'

Giotto shock his head and placed his hand on a wall of a hallway he was walking through. Breathing deeply, the blonde regained his composure, and placed his hand on the bullet wound, it was gone.

Taking one last look at the photo, The Vongola Primo closed it, walking to his guardians who was carrying the brunette. "When he wakes up I need to question him."

**OKAY THAT IS IT!~~~ GOOD BYE I LOVE U GUYS~~**

**I AM GOING TO GO TO SLEEP NOW~~**


	8. Chapter 8 A Second of Remembering

**HI IM EXTREMELY EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LATE UPDATE! IM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Anyway thank you THANK YOU FOR ALL UR SUPPORT! I LOVE U GUYS! I love the Reviews i get from everyone! THANK YOU! and all the people who faved and alerted this! im so honored to have a lot of ppl read my (bad) fanfic!**

**PLEASE ENJOY~~~ **

**Not edited yet~~ (im probably going to edit the other chapters... but i dont want to~!)**

**IM SORRY ITS SHORT TOO! SORRY! I JUST HAD NO TIME!**

* * *

><p>What if…? Chapter 8<p>

A Second of Remembering

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p><em>Giotto walked toward Tsuna's room to give him spare clothing, but stopped when he was a step away from the door.<em>

"_**Remember the fights we had? Remember the love and hate we shared in our family?"**_

_Giotto turned his left ear near the door and narrowed his eyes, his face became serious._

"_**I really miss our time… I miss the 10**__**th**__** generation Vongola Family."**_

_The blonde man opened the door, with great speed and saw the Brunette on his bed with a lion cub. There were thousands of questions running through the Vongola primo's head._

_The blood drained from the Decimo's face and he stared at the Primo with wide eyes; narrow honey colored eyes staring right back._

"_G-Giotto-san!"_

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>'It's a dream; it's all just a dream! Giotto-san is still at his room waiting for me to wake up… This is us just a bad dream,' the long haired male kept thinking those thoughts; if he told the truth then the future would be changed. The Decimo sat up using his thin arms and looked straight at the golden haired Primo.<p>

"Wha- Who… What were you talking about? Tsuna-kun?" Giotto was too shocked to ask what he meant about the 10th generation… Tenth generation Vongola family…. The man removed his hand from the golden door knob and took two steps.

"I-I-It… I-I… This was- was a…" There was a long pause before the man in the loose pajama clothing continued, "My- My guardians and I-I dreamt about… dreamt about the Vongola family staying strong for more than 400 years!" The random thought came into the panicking mind of the 10th.

Giotto ran his fingers through his messy hair and sighed. 'He is telling lies again.' The man in the cloak took a look at the man again, and saw the lying hopeful face of the brunette. Wide-eyed, mouth partly opened, the brunette was on his knees leaning on his hands.

'Is this the man who saved our familia? He is so… untrustworthy.' Giotto sighed again and closed his eyes.

"Why the 10th generation?" Giotto asked with his index and thumb rubbing the corner of his eyes. 'He is probably going to tell another lie.' The Vongola Primo was disappointed in Tsuna; he was also ready for any lie that would confuse him even more.

"Umm I-I" Tsuna didn't know how to avoid this question. So he just stared at the man. "It was a dream… a dream from sleeping… I-I can't control what I dream of." Tsuna got off of the white bed and stood on his trembling thin legs.

Natsu growled at the Primo, then when male looked at the mammal, he hid behind his partner. Tsuna picked him up and petted the orange lion.

"And where did that cat come from?" Giotto mumbled aloud. Thinking when Tsuna had to time to pick up a cat from the streets or something. 'Maybe the cat came through a window…' Giotto opened his eyes in realization. 'If someone has a heart for animals they are naturally nice.' The spiky blonde haired man stole a glare at the brunette who was near tears.

"Are you really a spy?" Tsuna nearly dropped Natsu ('Growl') and stared wide eyed.

"NO! OF COURSE I'M NOT A S-SPY!" a sweat dropped from the temples of the Decimo and he continued, "I-I would NEVER- never be a spy! Or spy on anyone!" 'Maybe Reborn or Hibari… well that doesn't count because I was worried about them,'

While Giotto's descendent was lost in his thoughts his hyper intuition told him to trust him. 'I know now he is not a spy… but why won't he tell the truth?' Giotto saw Tsuna lost in thought and randomly smiling, but having mood swings, as if he was thinking about memories. 'He must love his family.'

The 1st generation Vongola boss walked up to the Brunette, who was back into the world. "Can I meet with your family? I would like to let you go, but I need to know if you are innocent or not."

Tsuna instantly paled to a dead white color.

"I'll look for your family, no matter where they are." The man in the stripped mafia suit took a step back and turned his torso, getting ready to leave Tsuna in the guest room. But the man was forcefully stopped; the man wasn't able to move forward.

Tsuna with wide eyes and sweat on his brow has trembling, the small pale hands of the Vongola Decimo were holding on to the taller male's arm. "A-ano… ummm"

Giotto looked at the 24 year old. 'I thought he would be happy, he is going to be able to see his family… unless…' The eyes of the blonde opened, the man realized what might have happened. 'His family were killed or captured by the Bonolia Familia…" Primo looked at the pale male with worry and pity.

The brunette was trembling greatly, 'What if… he finds out…. I'm not from this time… What if… Giotto-san doesn't trust me… What if… I will never be able to go home?' The male was thinking about the worst things that might happen to him.

The long haired brunette stared with pleading chocolate orbs. Giotto, the compassionate one, the caring one, the loving one, placed a hand on Tsuna's. "Then… Come join this family, your family will not want you to be sad." The messy blonde haired man looked straight into the Tsuna.

o.o.o.o.o

In a reddish brown room, there was a large table, 8 large chairs, and five males looking at each other. Giotto, G, Knuckle, Asari, and Tsuna. Tsuna… The Vongola Decimo… in the conference room… together with the other guardians, excluding Daemon, Alaude, and Lampo who were doing missions.

"First we need to discuss what Tsunayoshi Sawada is going to do in this Familia." Started the first generation storm guardian.

"I believe Tsuna-san should be trained under Giotto, and then returned to his own family, so he can be trained into a responsible, compassionate boss." The man in the traditional Japanese clothing commented.

"That is an Extreme idea." Agreed the ex-boxer. But then the man with the black hair glanced at the brunette, who was fiddling with his slim fingers. 'I think this man is already strong enough, but does he have what it takes to take care of his family?'

While the guardians were agreeing Giotto looked at Tsuna, every time he looked like he remembered something he would have a deep sigh. The blonde Boss narrowed his honey colored eyes.

"Tsuna-san what do you think about this idea?" Giotto was still looking at the long messy haired man.

The small male flinched and nodded his head. 'Who was I thinking about? Why am I feeling depressed? Who is my… family?' Tsuna lowered his eyes and twisted his fingers together.

"Then it is agreed?" the pink haired tattooed man looked at his family members, and at Tsuna. 'Why is he not stuttering? What is on his mind?' The storm Guardian saw the man sigh, then Tsuna looked more confused.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>After a week of working under Giotto, Tsuna has forgotten why he was trying to get away from the Vongola Primo Familia. Every time the man tried to remember something he would just sigh and forget everything, as if he was trying to forget.<p>

The blonde Primo looked up from his paperwork and look at the brunette who was filing papers on a black leather couch. It was depressing to see the long haired brunette sigh every 30 seconds, so Giotto put his pen down and sighed. "Tsuna you can go for today," Giotto looked at Tsuna's expression and became confused. 'Why is his expression disappointed? Does he like paperwork?'

'Now there will be nothing to keep me off my mind.' The Brunette sighed and walked out of the office and walked down the bright hallways to his room. 'Who are these people?' Tsuna put his hand in his pants pocket to grab the silver watch.

'Who?' The male sighed then entered his white room. When he went inside he looked inside his watch, when saw something different. Green eyes. Green… eyes… Silver… hair… Green eyes silver hair…

"Gokudera…" The eyes looked into the brunette's then the last thing Tsuna saw was surprised wide eyes.

"Gokudera…" Tsuna was still emotionless. "Goku…Dera…" After a second of remembering he opened his chocolate orbs and nearly yelled his storm guardian's name. "GOKUDERA!"

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Giotto, who was worried about Tsuna, called G in his office. "G… can you observe Sawada Tsunayoshi? Please tell me why he might be depressed?" the Vongola Primo was expecting the magenta colored hair male to question him, but G nodded and walked out of the room, saying "I was waiting for you to tell me to do this for a long time…"<p>

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>A male in a black suit, and a dark red dress shirt ran to the meeting room. His silver hair dancing in the wind, green eyes filled with shock and hope. He slammed the door open and ran inside where Enma, Reborn and the 10th generation guardians where.<p>

"Tsuna…" Panted the silver haired male, the right hand man of the Vongola Decimo. "Judaime… JUDAIME IS ALIVE!"

He saw the shocked faces of the people who love Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY HOW WAS IT~~? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!<strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **

**i guess this chapter wasnt that... exciting... (IM SORRY PLEASE DONT KILL ME!)**

**okay i think i might make the story longer... so i need ideas~~ i already know how to make it a little more longer... but I NEED UR OPINION!**

**so please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And once again im sooo sorry for the EXTREME LATE update! (blame it on school~~)**

**I'll give a hug/cookie to who ever makes me laugh with their review~~~ (muahahahaha BRIBE!)**

**thank you for reading this fic~~ i hope u ppl stick until the end~~**


	9. Chapter 9 We Will

**Warning bad grammar and thingies…..**

**I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER!~~~~ PLEASE COMMENT/ REVIEW~~!**

**THANKYOU ALL WHO REVIEWED AND FAVED AND ALERTED! U MAKE ME FEEL LOVED~~ I LOVE U ALL TOO! THE PPL. WHO GET HUGS AND COOKIES ARE… MENTIONED AT THE END (Muahahahahaha im so evil)**

**Ps khr belongs to AMANO AKIRA no me…. If it was it would probably suck… cuz I suck~~**

**pss (lol piss) SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! OMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOGMG I AM SOOOO SORRY! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE but ur comments make me write faster! So Please REVIEW TO THE EXTREME**

* * *

><p>What If…?<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 Bring Him back<p>

* * *

><p>After a week of working under Giotto, Tsuna has forgotten why he was trying to get away from the Vongola Primo Familia. Every time the man tried to remember something he would just sigh and forget everything, as if he was trying to forget. The brunette thought it was from the shock... 'But what was so shocking that made me forget something...?'<p>

The blonde Primo looked up from his paperwork and look at the brunette who was filing papers on a black leather couch. It was depressing to see the long haired brunette sigh every 30 seconds, so Giotto put his pen down and sighed. "Tsuna you can go for today,"

Tsuna sighed and frowned furrowing his brown eyebrows, the male closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Giotto looked at Tsuna's expression and became confused. 'Why is his expression disappointed? Does he like paperwork?'

'Now there will be nothing to keep me off my mind.' The Brunette sighed and walked out of the office and walked down the bright hallways to his room. 'Who are these people?' Tsuna put his hand in his pants pocket to grab the silver watch.

'Who?' The male sighed then entered his white room. When he went inside he looked inside his watch, when saw something different. There was a face of a man, projected on the flames of the sky. Green eyes. Green… eyes… Silver… hair… Green eyes silver hair…

The green eyes seemed to be in pain, in worry, and in confusion. This sight seemed to bother the brunette unbelievably, 'Why does that man look surprised and worried...' The mouth of the silver haired male was parted slightly, as if he was trying to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"Gokudera…" The shocked wide eyes of the silver haired man looked into the brunette's then the last thing Tsuna saw as the face disappeared; leaving only the orange flames that was originally there. Tsuna stood there with only a blank stare.

The brunette was trying to remember, that man looked so familiar, his name on his tongue tingled and felt nostalgic.

"Gokudera…" Tsuna was still emotionless. "Goku…Dera…" After a second of remembering he opened his chocolate orbs and nearly yelled his storm guardian's name. "GOKUDERA!"

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>G looked at the long haired brunette, as he ate the food from the fork. After every other bite the Vongola Decimo would stare down, as if he was looking at something on his lap. The storm guardian moved his pupil to the green haired lightning guardian at the right of Tsuna, and paced a blue berry in his hand. Right in front of the messy haired brunette was Daemon, and on the left of the male was Asari. Taking the hard blueberry and flicking it hard to the mist guardian forehead, G got ready jump of off the dining chair.<p>

Right on cue Daemon gave his signature smile and threw his knife at the wavy haired fellow. "Lampo… Do you think your childish actions are funny?" G smirked it was all going according to plan.

Lampo looked at the melon head and saw a blue and purple juice stain on his forehead. "I-I wh-what do you mean?" Lampo head a snap. The lightning guardian ducked under the table as a butcher knife came flying towards him. "Daemon! I Didn't I-I…" trying to convince the first generation mist guardian not to kill him, the rain guardian next to the brunette pulled Tsuna's chair out of the way of flying weapons. G stood up and slammed his rough hands on the table making a loud noise. He stole a glance at what the Decimo was holding n his small petty hands. An open silver pocket watch. 'Why is he looking at the watch during dinner?'

G glared at Lampo and Daemon, then at the rain guardian saying a mental thanks to them. "Daemon stop trying to murder Lampo, Lampo…" G walked over to the man covering his head and smacked him in the head really hard. "Lampo stop being a baby and start growing up."

Before the lightning guardian opened his mouth to say his argument, G put food in his mouth and started to chew.

Tsuna who was still sitting on his chair surprised saw the storm guardian look at him. 'Is he suspecting something?' The brunette closed the watch and put it inside a pocket of his jacket.

For about a week and a half the routine was the same, G would observe Tsuna from the corner and Tsuna would try to hide from the 'stalker'.

Tsuna kept looking at his treasure, trying to find the same face that appeared on the flames of the watch. "Where are you guys" mumbled the short brunette. The Vongola Decimo was turning to his side, on his white bed. Then Tsuna heard a song… very familiar song... sang in a high pitch tone…

_Midori tanabiku namimori no__  
><em>_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_

Then when the Brunette parted his mouth to speak, a familiar raven hared male appeared on the small sky flame. Hibari Kyouya. The cloud guardian, who was going to bite the sky one day, narrowed his dark, deep eyes. "Herbivore."

"H-Hibari-san! How..? Are…? Wait… how are you able to…?" The long haired brunette stuttered trying to find the right words for his cloud guardian.

"I'll bite you to death for leaving," and the ex-prefect glared into the pure flames given by Tsunayoshi. "It is probably because of the flames you were able to produce…" Hibari commented before the small brunette was able to ask the question.

"H-Hibari-san, can you call the guardians? I want to go home…" The Vongola Decimo hid his eyes with the shadow formed by his long brown bangs. "I want to be with… you…with my familia." Tears started to form in the corner of Tsuna's chocolate orbs. "P-Please… help" The last two words where barely audible, but the cloud guardian heard his boss loud and clear.

"Small animal, wait for us…" And there was a click. Tsuna looked at his treasure but there was no Hibari, nothing except for the flame. 'HIBARI! It took me forever to find out how to use the flames! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE WITH OUT TELLING ME WHEN TO LOOK FOR YOU!' Tsuna grabbed both sides of his head and nearly broke into a cry of frustration.

"Herbivore… Just trust us… we will get you before you forget us."

Tsuna once again looked at his watch, but he saw the 10th generation cloud guardian shut his silver watch. In the brunette's mind he was screaming the Japanese skylark's name.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>The green haired guardian was walking past the room of the Decimo, when he heard mumbling. The wavy haired male almost chocked on the apple he was munching on, 'Is the Decimo a psycho? He always seems to be talking to himself.' After making the brain comment he roughly swallowed the apple and walked off.<p>

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>The hands of the home tutor were busy, busy writing the names of people that will help the Vongola familia defeat the Bonolia family. The sun arcobaleno kept in mind, who Tsuna has influenced and helped. 'That no-good student of mine, I always have to save him.' He commented as he was writing the last few words.<p>

"Gokudera, bring Tsuna's nakamas here. I have a plan; we are going to bring dame-Tsuna back." Reborn lifted his large infant head up and smirked.

The male on the sofa researching information about their rival family jumped up and gave an amused smile, before running out to meet the training loved ones.

'Tsuna hang on for a few more days, we didn't forget about you.' Reborn put his pen down and reread his notes.

_People we need…_

_Varia_

_Shimon family_

_Arcobaleno_

_Chiavarone (Dino) familia_

Reborn was sure they are going to help; he knew for a fact Tsuna left an important impact on the families he was allies with.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Ryouhei, Yamamoto, and Gokudera enter the large wooden doors of the Varia headquarters, after 3 hours of preparing and traveling. "We are here to talk to Xanxus and others to the extreme," a certain boxer told a trembling servant, who didn't want to go near the man with the scars.<p>

"Would you just take us there?" The rain guardian took over, and politely asked the maid. At once the short black haired maid fell in love with the tall man. He was polite, nice, tall, handsome and just plain wonderful. The Woman with the bowel hairstyle nearly danced her way to the eerie dark room of the depressing male.

"It's okay, we will take it from here," The storm guardian made sure the woman was away before knocking on the door of the Varia boss. "Xanxus we would like to have a word with you."

At first there was no reply, and then when the right hand man of Sawada Tsunayoshi knocked once more, there was a deafening "VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" came from the hallway.

A silver haired man took heavy steps toward the guardians of The Vongola Decimo. "VVVVVOIIIIIIII WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Squalo's long hair flipped in the wind he was creating, with his loudness.

"You guys should keep these with you when Captain Tooth decay." A man with a large frog hat appears behind the three males and holds out a hand of earplugs.

"VVOOOIIIIII!" Now the long haired man was very angry "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" After that loud statement the guardians patted the green haired male on the head.

"You are an EXTREMELY smart person." The sun guardian was in an I-think-he-is-amazing face. Ignoring the ranting and yelling rain attribute, Gokudera and Yamamoto walks into the room of the death glaring male.

"Trash… what do you think you are doing here." The man with scars glared with his red eyes and hissed.

Yamamoto and the others explain their situation to the Varia boss. "So that is way we need your cooperation." The rain guardian was sitting in front of the dark gloomy man, playing with his finger.

After a long silence, Xanxus kicked the coffee table in front of him and stood up. "Trash will always be fucked up." The three guardians looked up at the dark haired male with large eyes. "I'll bring him back and kill the idiotic brat myself."

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Xanxus was staring at his hands, Tsunayoshi, he was the first one to change his personal opinions. 'Why did you leave so soon?' The man in the uniform closed his eye and took a deep breath.<p>

The man looked at the picture of him and the Brunette who were at the inheritance ceremony. 'Why... I didn't get to kill you yet...' And the man smirked... 'If the trash is going to disappear I'll just find him, then kill him.'

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Squalo was looking at the 10th generation Vongola rain guardian, and got to his face, "YOU BETTER BE TRAINING. TRASH"<p>

The man with the scar on his chin laughed and gave his goofy smile. "Maa, I'll do anything to protect Tsuna." Yamamoto's smile became a forced one as he remembered how and why his boss got shot.

"VOOIIIIIIII! STOP BEING DEPRESSING if you feel better… I too will help out." Scratching his face, the male looked at the baseball player.

Smiling his widest smile the man with the Katana on his shoulders genuinely smiled. "Yeah, thanks it will help a lot."

(The other Varia members were just joining because they were too bored and they wanted to kill the brunette themselves… or tease him…?)

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>The Varia, The Shimon familia, the Arcobaleno, and the Chiavarone Familia (plus others) all agreed to help the guardians bring their wonderful boss back into their time period.<p>

Dino was shocked and devastated that his 'little bro' was sent to the past almost dead. He clenched his teeth and called in Romario, and he nearly yelled with a trembling voice to prepare the family for war.

All having different motivations such as killing, teasing, boredom, caring, and the impact, everyone came into a large assembly room and listened to the plan Reborn thought of. The Varia was in the back of the room standing while the arcobaleno, Shimon, and the Chavarone familia were sitting on chairs, the other familias were at the sides filling any space that was available, but all of the members of the different families were waiting to get the Vongola Decimo back to his original time period. But after halfway through his explanation, a certain skylark walked to the infant who was in the middle of explaining who was going to go to which side of the Bonolia Mansion to attack, and tells the infant to look at his silver pocket watch.

"Please wait, I have to leave for a second." The mafia infant said to the crowd and he jumped off the podium and walked to the backstage.

There were the guardians and loved ones of Sawada Tsunayoshi, looking at their watches. Reborn opened his and saw the clumsy brunette who had eyes filled with tears."Reborn."

The nakama of the Brunette was smiling and crying, glad to see the familiar face of their boss, their last look at him was a depressing one; their boss was crying, bleeding, and forcing a smile.

The sun Arcobaleno pulled his fedora down to cover his eyes, then after a second of silence he answered the Vongola Decimo. "We will bring you back, we will save you."

But when the brunette opened his mouth to reply, there was a flash of red. Tsuna was nowhere to be found. The only thing on the pure flames was a man with light blue hair, and Tsuna knocked out on his shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay the ending was really REALLY BAD cuz…. Im stupid….. anyway sigh… this is depressing….. the ending was HORRIBLE! GRRR if anyone wants to edit it for me tell me…. Im too lazy to…<strong>

**But I hope u all enjoyed this chapter and please tell me how you feel about this thingy… I guess it is pretty long…**

**Anyway REVIEW! I love checking my mail and seeing lots of reviews and alert…favs… there were! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!**

**Sorry for those who think my writing is hard to read… I know I suck at grammar… sigh….. depression…**

**SPOILER….**

**Primo familia… will hey save his? Will they ignore him? Will they treat him as a spy? Muaahahahaha im evil.**

**Ppl get ready to fight~~~~~~~**

**The end**

**WAIT PPL WHO NEED COOKIES (and a hug) ARE**

**Pe-Pedo? Bear-san? … why tacos! WHY!**

**Bishi-Bishi-san…. I agree… that is why u get cookie!**

**But I ate the cookies already so u guys get hugs… LOL I TRICKED TO MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA… im so evil….. :D**

**sigh... to lazy to edit...**


	10. Chapter 10 Different Reactions

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE ONCE AGAIN! **

**okay i think im going t update like once a week... cuz during the weekdays i cant even sleep... T.T**

**but here is it~**

**Im really sorry if the last chapter was confusing! I was doing my hw while writing it O.o**

**but I edited it and yeah... I think i edited it... (URRGGGG SHORT TERM MEMORY I HATE YOU!)**

**but anyway i really hope u guys enjoy this story as much as i loved writing it~~**

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE P L E A S E! (i hope this shows how much i want REVIEWS!)**

* * *

><p>What if…?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10 Confusion<em>

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun!"<p>

The lively voice called the name of the male who was covered in a large green blanket.

Slowly opening the large chocolate orbs, a brunette with pale white skin, cheek on the white fluffy pillow he thought 'Mom?" and once again from a distance the Decimo heard his name once more as his room became darker. But this time it was more devastating, it was a call for him to wake up, wake up from his slumber, his deep lifeless slumber.

"Tsu-kun! NOO!"

It was a cry… a tearful cry… 'Mom, where are you, what happened? Why is she crying?'

White thick fog covered the vision of the chocolate colored hair teenager still on his pillow, he closed his eyes. The teenager heard noises, people talking, fighting, laughing.

The brunette's eyes still blurry when the male half opened it, but his vision started to become more clear after a few seconds. In front of him there was a silver haired teenager in a school uniform and a tall male with a black sweat bands on both of his wrists. 'Go-Gokudera, Yamamoto?' the two were bickering with each other… er… the silver haired Italian was bickering and the male with the baseball bat was laughing it off. 'I thought I was in bed?' The brunette rubbed his eyes and sat up from the floor. Tsuna saw his left hand, there was something missing… "THE VONGOLA RINGS!" Tsuna sat up quickly and startled the two teenagers eating their lunch, bread and juice.

"Tsuna/Judaime!" The two looked at the small boy with a back vest jump from his lying position and yell.

"I-It's no-nothing hahaha" The Vongola decimo gave an awkward laugh trying to hide the embarrassment he caused on himself. But as the Brunette was settling himself down he glanced at his left hand again. 'Where is the Vongola Ring?' Tsuna looked to his two guardians and narrowed his eyes. 'Am I in the past?' But right away the male was covered in fog once again.

"Tsuna!" the name of the Vongola Decimo was chorused by the tenth generation Vongola guardians, again there was a deep cry of pain. The brunette couldn't see anything through the fog, but one by one his Nakamas appeared, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryouhei, Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari, Enma and Reborn.

"Everyone…" The small teenager grew into the 24 year old he was, long messy hair and a baby fatless face. The storm guardian stared to tear up and he was fading, the brunette tried to move his legs and grab the silver haired male but wasn't able to move at all, the male opened his mouth and tired to talk… nothing came out… there was no voice. Every second that past, the Italian slowly faded into the white fog around them. 'No… No…No… he's going he's…' Then the brunette felt a pain that stabbed him in his already broken heart. 'I just got to see him! FIRST TIME IN 4 MONTHS' tears stared to form on the male's chocolate orbs.

One by one the other guardians faded away into the mist, after Gokudera was Lambo, then Yamamoto, then Chrome, after that it was Mukuro, Ryouhei, and Hibari. Each leaving scars and knifes in the heart of the long haired man.

Enma left without any emotions, making Tsuna feel as if his heart would break… and last but not least… Reborn was the only one in front of the brunette…

"Dame-Tsuna…" Then as fast as a snowflake melts in a hand the tutor disappeared. Tsuna opened his eyes wide with tears and he started to gasp for air, clutching both sides of his head the brunette fell to his knees and screamed.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>The brunette opened his eyes and was in a square room without any furniture he was just tied to a chair with rope. The room was wooden and there was a single door in front of the Vongola decimo. Remembering what he had seen the brunette poured his tears out biting his bottom lip and sniffing. The small hands of the male clenched together ripping some skin off with the nails. Tsuna tied to calm himself but he couldn't the pain in his heart was too much for the brunette, he cried and cried. Warm tears seemed to overflow and it wet the lap of the brunette. 'Why is this happening to me? What did I do? Why am I in the past…' Tsuna thought for a while and when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the door he was facing he tried his best to wipe the fears falling from his cheeks.<p>

The wooden door slowly opened and the Vongola Decimo closed his eyes, pretending to still be asleep.

The brunette was able to sense two people standing in front of him.

"This is the man?" a deep voice said those words, then there was a pause.

"This brat is the man… THAT MAN… who defeated the members of MY family?" The male voice echoed in the room, making the other male flinch.

"Wake him up. I want to fight him to see…"

Then suddenly the Tsuna felt a sharp pain in right side of his body, he also heard a few cracks. The Brunette was knocked over with the chair to the hard concrete ground. Coughing up blood he opened his eyes and saw the same man he defeated placing his leg back into the ground. The light blue hair caught the attention of the brunette now lying on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth.

The man with the blue hair covering his eyes roughly cut the ropes from the brunette's body, even cutting the pale skin of the Decimo. "Here boss, fight him now…" Takanabu threw the knife at the brunette and it landed next to the male's face.

The boss of the Casavo Family was a large man, he had burn marks all over his body and he smocked a cigar. Breathing in, the man smirked and stepped on the brunette's arm, causing him to scream in pain.

'I need to get out of here!' The Brunette looked for a way out, but all he could think of was the pain of breaking 4-5 bones. 'The door… it is still open… If I muster up all my strength I think I can fly out of here.'

Tsuna pushed the man off of his arm and ran for the door, mustering up the sky flames unto his forehead and hands. Fortunately the Casavo familia didn't take the mittens away, and it allowed Tsuna to use his flames to fly out of the room.

"GET HIM!" The voice seemed to be strained and desperate. But the brunette didn't put his guard down, he was going to go back home, and see the ones he love, the ones he cared for, the ones he left.

Thinking about the 10th generation Vongola guardians Tsuna felt his heart tighten up. 'What would they do? How will they save me? Will they even save me?'

The negative thoughts of the male overwhelmed the brunette, he felt the stress come from his neck to the back of his neck, a large lump stared to develop in his throat.

"_Reborn" Tsuna smiled seeing the Devil Tutor. It was a long times since he saw the infant, and the brunette stared to have tears forming on the corner of his eyes. But he heard a crash and turned around, all he could see was a flash of mist flames… and he couldn't see anything else, as if he passed out._

"Reborn" Tsuna mumbled under his shacking breath. He was outside of the large brown mansion of the familia that attacked the Vongola Primo and his guardians, there were members of the family that tired to take the injured Decimo down, but Tsuna easily passed then until… when the male passed the gates of the Casavo Familia he felt a shock.

The brunette turned his head and saw lightning, the lighting coming from a ring. Tsuna wondered how his intuition wasn't able to pick it up, but he just fell from the sky and the world around him seemed to disappear. 'I don't want to go to sleep… I will have nightmares… I don't want to be broken again.' And the brunette landed with a thump.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>Gokudera starts to panic and yell "JUDAIME!" The silver haired male walked back and forth back and forth, trying to find a way to save their boss who was 400 years into the past. Yamamoto narrowed his dark eyes and wasn't able to smile and calm his fellow family member down. The Storm Guardian and the Rain Guardian started to walk around thinking about how to save their boss, it wasn't like they had no faith in him, they were acting like that because when they saw his face a minute ago it was the face of a broken person.<p>

The tenth generation Sun and Lightning Guardians were panicking and not thinking about anything else besides Tsuna and his safety. The two were not being productive, like the Mist Guardian, Chrome and Enma. The two pineapple heads where dull and stressed out while the King of Shimon was running around in circles. But the Japanese Skylark did not panic; all he did was narrow his eyes and walked out of the crowded area.

Reborn on the other hand used Leon to make a large noise, which got the attention of Tsuna's Nakamas and also the audience. He walked onto the podium and tapped the small mic. "Families, Friends, enemies, please be as one and bring our boss back where he belongs." Reborn paused he looked to his right side and saw the faces of the 10th generation Guardians then continued. "Sawada Tsunayoshi has done something for all of you… each and every one of you," The sun arcobaleno looked at the audience and spotted the Onoueii Familia. The Onoueii familia was the family that had civil battles, which Tsuna stopped and negotiated.

Then the Infant spotted the ex-prefect. "Now this is the time to show off how much you grown to the Vongola Decimo. Come with me and the 10th generation guardians to bring the boss the of the 10th generation Vongola family back into your world." Then after a moment of silence, there was a roar of agreement and understanding.

The baby tiled his fedora down and smirked, 'don't worry Tsuna we will bring you back, all you have to do is stay alive and be next to your ancestor… if you are able to.' With the last thoughts in his mind the Infant lowered his eyes. He had missed the no-good student so much now he is going to be able to see him… in person.

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p>G quickly opened the door of the Vongola Decimo's door and narrowed his eyes. The room was a mess, there was a chair lying on the floor, bed torn and messed up, window broken. The male was followed by the other guardians; Giotto came in last and gasped.<p>

'Where is the male?' Giotto was unable to calm his head down, his hyper intuition was pulling on him brain. 'Was he kidnapped?' Then the blonde's head stared to hurt badly.

"Giotto" The priest called for his boss. The man with black hair stood near the window with a piece of paper in his right hand. The Storm, Lightning, Sky, Mist, Cloud, Rain attributes walked quickly to their family member.

Alaude looked at the note and frowned, 'I knew it…' the ice-blue eyes of the Italian skylark glared at Giotto with the _I-told-you-so_ expression.

The Blonde haired male looked at the note and read it more than once. Again and again the reactions of the Primo were same, worried and disappointed. The man in the cape shut his eyes and lowered his head, ignoring his intuition.

Then the guardians and the sky itself darkened, leaving the room of the Brunette.

...

...

* * *

><p><em>Vongola Primo,<em>

_Thank you for the stupid teachings, I never wanted to be a part of idiotic familia, who saves people instead of using them to their advantage. I will make you regret ever trusting in me. I will bring the Vongola family down, because I know your strengths and weaknesses._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_P.S. Bring your guardians and the Rings to xxxxx Avenita 55555 if you want your information back._

_Goodbye for now…_

* * *

><p><strong>sooo... how was it~~<strong>

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER i should stop that... urg**

**but away please review and point out any mistakes... when im not lazy ill try my best to edit it~~**

**and yeah...**

**once again there is no pairings! (Im saying it now, because later u might be wondering...)**

**so REVIEW=BETTER CHAPTERS=LONGER CHAPTERS=HAPPIER ME 3**

**yeah...yeah...**

**im just wasting space... yeah... yeah...**

**MUAHAHAHA IM ANNOYING RIGHT MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**bye~~**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**NOT THERE IS A SPOILER!**

**chapter 11**

**no past... only present next chapter~~~ cuz im mean~**

**...**

**...**

**Thank you so much once again~ and I cant believe i wrote 10 chapters! (I DONT CARE BLAH BLAH I KNOW SOME OF U PPL WROTE 40 CHAPTERS... THIS IS AMAZING FOR MEEEEEEEEE)**

***smile~**

**bye**


	11. Chapter 11 The reason why pt 1

**Sorry I really wanted to update as soon as possible like on Tuesday… but school... and I had a serious writer's block….. **

**Anyway I hope you like it… and thank you for your comments/reviews~~~**

**Enjoy**

What if…?

Chapter 11… The reason why… part 1

o.o.o.o.o

Vongola Familia (and Varia), Shimon Familia, Chiavarone Familia, Arcobaleno, and other families arrived at the Bonolia Family's HQ and got their weapons ready. Gokudera and Reborn was in the front of about 700 mafia members, they faced the gates of their rival. The golden gates where half a mile away from the symmetric building, there was a decorative fountain in the middle of the drive way, grass surrounding it. Every one of the Vonglola Decimo's friends had narrowed eyes and expressions that wanted to see blood… or the sky attribute back.

Some guards of the family ran to their boss in fear, never seeing a group as large as this. The other 50 who where brave enough to get their guns out got into position for defense.

The Sun Arcobaleno smirked and said to the people behind him, "We will have to find the leader… the one who has the information, Hibari and I will find him, you guys help us out." With a few grumbles (Gokudera) and grunts of agreement, the group went for the kill.

o.o.o.o.o

After 20 minutes everyone seemed to have someone to fight with except for those who took care of the lower class. Enma was in charge of defeating one of the higher classes, but it was hard because the person was a woman. The 10th generation Shimon boss knew women are strong because of one of his guardians but he wasn't able to lay a finger on her.

The women had snake-like eyes that pierced into the heart of the red-head and hair that was as black as her heart. "What's that matter?" The women hissed, she used her fingernail to scratch the cheek of Enma's face.

Smirking, the lady with long black hair pulled the trigger of her gun and shot at the red eyed male. The Red-head barely dodged the bullet and panted. "Why do don't you work for me? Or this family, your pretty good looking" the lady smiled thinking Enma would say yes to escape from the battle he had to go through.

"No… I am going to save my nakama." Enma glared at the women with snake like eyes. "I will never leave Tsuna behind." And with the last few words he was punched in the gut.

Enma coughed up blood and clenched his teeth. The women looked at the male and narrowed her eyes. "Why do you try hard? Why do you want to save another family's boss?"

"Because he was the one who understood me, who protected the weak, Tsuna-kun is the only person I am able to go to, when something is overwhelming." Enma was glaring at the snake eyed woman who was gaping.

After a second of silence the lady with the long jet-black hair cried out in laughter. The heartless female was mocking the red-head, so Shimon was about to snap. 'No one is allowed to mock my relationship with Tsuna.' And the Shimon Decimo got his flames out and used gravity to weigh the laughing woman to the ground. After a few more pressure the snake-eyes of the lady closed, she was unconscious.

'Reborn-san, Hibari-san, please save Tsuna.'

o.o.o.o.o

In the other side of the large lawn there was a person, a green haired, monotone person… with a large frog hat…er…mask… er… ummm… thing on his head.

" Itai…would you not do that" The voice of Fran, the mist attribute in the Varia, said when he was stabbed by a few guards. The comrades of the Vongola family looked at the illusionist in shock. 'Why wasn't the person head? He was attacked by a sword!' But soon was distracted by the enemies they had to face.

"Why won't you die?" there was a confused face on everyone of Fran's opponents, and Fran just made a monster illusion scaring the attributes away and fainting from the fear and shock.

"I'm just here to have a little fun and to stay away from the fake prince." The green haired male said in his signature monotone voice, as he dodged a knife with storm flames covering it. From a distance the male could hear the laughter of the tiara man.

"sigh… I'm going to look for more opponents who aren't afraid of my pet…"

o.o.o.o.o

"SHIHIHIHIII Blood BLOOD! SHIHIHIHI" The creepy smile was across the blonde man's face.

"M-Monster!" There were many screams coming from the crowd that faced the Prince. The men in the black uniform were trying to run away from the man with bangs that cover his eyes, but were cut down by his bloody knife.

"W-Why are you doing this to us?" A brave man with orange eyes and black hair asked the prince. "I looked up your history, your boss and the current boss fought for the title, why are you helping the Vongola Decimo?"

"Shishishishi… I'm only doing this to see more blood spilt from Boss and that male. Shishishishi" The blonde haired man was grinned his creepiest smile and knives danced around him, killing and spilling blood all around him. One by one the bodies fell at the prince's feet, soaking his black boots with the red juice that flowed out of the slashed men.

Running and looking for more people to fight the prince eyed Mammon his previous partner and grinned, the man in the tiara couldn't wait for the show to start.

o.o.o.o.o

Breathing in, the storm guardian closed his eyes and tried to feel the emotions of his opponents. He slowly opened his sharp eyes and danced around the man in the suit with flames and weapons, after a second of stillness the armed men fell gasping for air.

"I-I Could H-Have done better!" The annoying voice of the invincible stunt man was heard by Mammon, and Fong, as well as the larger people. Ordering his partner-the red octopus- to grab the Bonolia family members and throw them, Skull was knocked down by the mist arcobaleno.

"Shut up you lackery." The indigo infant cast some illusions and freaked every fucking person in the 100 feet radius. Having blood sucking monsters and a arm ripping eye come from every direction, would make anyone freeze in terror, pee in their pants, and faint with foaming in their mouth.

"That is disgusting my dear friend." Commented the infant who was in a red martial-arts uniform, which the sleeves where covering the small thin hands. He was just finished with defeating the 14 remaining enemies they faced.

One who was still conscious struggled to spit out a question. "W-Why ar-are you doing this for a-a-a person who is already g-gone from this time?" He spat some blood out and had a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"mmm," The storm guardian breathed deeply and answered, "I will not tell, but I always wanted to defeat a worthless family." Then Fon pressed a pressure point that made the man unconscious.

"You sometimes can be true…" The mist said as he tied the cloud guardian to a tree and got a match out. "This family… all they did was taking out the boss of a family in a dishonorable way."

Sighing the braided infant looked to the sky. 'we miss you, and the peace you kept between civilians and Mafia Families, come back and take control.'

o.o.o.o.o

Colonello was in his mafia land costume was sitting on the pile of bodies, that were knocked out. He was remembering a question he was asked before knocking all his opponents all out.

"_W-Why are you Fighting s-so hard!"_

After thinking for a while, the blue eyed infant looked at the trees in front of him and smiled. 'He's a person who I want to train next; I need him to be here so I can make sure he goes through hell week.'

o.o.o.o.o

Dino was struggling with a man in a skull mask, although the blonde man didn't hear a word from the faceless man he knew what he was thinking. 'Why are you getting hurt for another person besides yourself?' The blond man fell to his knees from the loss of blood and was vulnerable to the masked man's attacks. But before the large skull faced man attacked with his butcher knife sky flames hit the attacking man.

"Trash, you can't even save yourself, how to you expect to save the brat?" There was a man with scars and two guns. Behind him was an assassin who was being as loud as he could breaking everyone's eardrum before killing them.

"VOOOIIIIIII" Squalo kicked the clumsy man on the ground. Romario was busy defeating the scattered men of the group he was battling with the rest of his family members. Squalo noticed this and punched Dino lightly, "YOU SHOULD START BEING SELFSIH AND FIGHT FOR YOURSELF!"

Dino mustered a smile and thought, 'Little Bro, it hurts to know that I can't see you if we do not win this.'

Looking at the sky, all three men thought about why it was so important.

Xanxus actually had a good rival to kill, and Squalo seemed less worried because his boss was able to enjoy the simple things in having someone to compete with.

**Yay no cliffhanger~~ I think…**

**But this was a bad chapter….. T.T**

**REALLY BAD CHAPTER!**

**But please review so I get a little more motivated…..**

**I want to finish the next chapter before next week. So im going to try my hardest to update tomorrow or the day after… or the day after… or the day after… I think the lates would be Wednesday. (I hope…..)**

**I hoped you enjoyed~~**

**Oh and tell me whose reason you want to know… (guardians and reborn are on the next one~~)**


	12. Chapter 12 The reason why pt 2

**Okay this isnt edited or anything... cuz i wanted to upload it fast...**

**There was a LOT of tests today and a big exam! I FAILED SO I GAVE UP! (er i think i failed...)**

**but anyway please Review... I know thisis REALLY bad... sad face**

What if…?

Chapter 12 The reason why part 2

RECAP~~ AND ADDITIONAL~~

Enma-Tsuna was the only person outside of the Shimon family he could call a friend.

Fong- Reason unknown

Mammon(new)- He wanted to test new inventions on him.

Skull(new)- Reborn made him…..

Colonello- Tsuna become a worthy person to train

Bell- Bell wanted to see his boss angry because of Tsunayoshi

Fran- was bored

Xanxus- Sawada Tsunayoshi was the a worthy rival

Dino-Tsuna was his kid brother that he trusted with his life and the lives of his familia

o.o.o.o.o

As the fighting went on for about 3 hours, the members of the Bonolia and the allies of the Vongola family started to lose their stamina. Chrome was becoming weaker and weaker, as Mukuro was fighting with the top class illusionist. The light purple haired lady was facing the second class woman, who called herself Princess Haley.

"Oh oh oh, are you getting tired?" The lady with the black fluffy dress and light golden hair that flowed down her back commented. Chrome looked at the annoying woman in her mid 30's and panted. "Oh is the little baby hurt?" Haley scrunched face up and cooed. After she had her fun, the golden haired female lifted her arms straight up to the sky as if she was summoning lightning. But instead of the green flame, an indigo colored flame started to form into a ball.

Chrome had the same sad expression and wiped the sweat that was dripping down her chin.

The self-centered women looked at the girl with irritation. 'She knows this isn't an illusion! Why does she no run away?' The calm face of the former mist guardian mocked the 'Princess'.

"OH OHOH! WHY DON'T YOU RUN AWAY LITTLE BUG?" The face of the 35 year old lady became demented, with anger and irritation. Chrome didn't move a step, and kept staring, as she held herself up with her staff.

"Because Bossu is waiting for us."

"Why are you working so hard for a person who might be DEAD!"

The comment of Princess Haley, made a vein in the pineapple head pop. Receiving power from the anger, Chrome sprinted to the wrinkled face of the woman and froze her with an illusion.

"Bossu isn't dead. And He was the one who didn't abandon me" Chrome shaded her eyes, 'Even Mukuro-sama…' she stopped dead in her thoughts and looked up at the sky. 'Bossu, without you where is the mist supposed to go?'

o.o.o.o.o

The 10th generation mist guardian wiped the blood from his eyes and glared at the tall man in front of him. The man was about 7 feet and was as wide as a small Japanese car; he had no hair and tattoos all over his head and arms. Mukuro casted vines, with lotus flowers blooming, on the giant as he jumped over his head.

"What's up with your hair?" The giant commented on the hair of the illusionist. "Did you come from the pineapple familia?" (oh dang he's dead .).

The man with the leather boots felt a vein pop. "Kufufufufufu." The mist guardian smiled and his eyebrows twitched. "Oya Oya." Mukuro covered the man and himself in black fog and the next thing anyone knew (including me) There was just a muffled scream…

After a few minutes when the shrieking ended, the pinea- dark blue haired male stepped out of the fog and shadowed his eyes. 'Tsuayoshi… Hurry up and come back, save my soul again. Like the time you saved not only my body but my heart.'

o.o.o.o.o

"GUPYAAA!"

Lambo was running away from the 5 or so men who were chasing him, while crying his eyes out. 'TSUNA HELP ORE-SAMA!' Then he stopped and looked back at the rushing men in black and grey mafia suits.

"Tsuna is a big bro to me! He was the one who gave me motivation and a reason to get stronger! GIVE HIM BACK" And the curly haired male ran toward his opponents, with lighting flames flickering on his horns.

But before the male was able to have contacted with the armed men, Bell threw his almost dead opponents on Lambo's.

The wide eyed Lambo only felt a sweat drop as, Bell went off laughing his creepiest laugh.

o.o.o.o.o

"MUSST FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryouhei had his bangle up to 3 and was swinging his arms inviting the scared men to fight with him. After defeating 135 members of the Bonolia Family the others were frightened and kept their distance away from the extreme boxer.

Ryouhei then sighed and sat in the corner of the lawn and drew circles. "I guess Sawada was the only person who would fight me… Even though I broke a few… a coup-… a lot of his bones…" Then the boxer sighed again,

While the sun guardian was depressed the remaining 83 people took the time to run away.

…

o.o.o.o.o

"Shigure Soen Ryuu Shajiku no Ame. Axel of Rain." The tall rain guardian rushed toward his opponent and nearly slashed him. Before the enemy had the chance to recover, Yamamoto kept attacking, giving the other man no time to recover, no time to breath, no time to react.

"W-Why!" The man facing the male in the Vongola spat out when the man with the scar on his chin stopped. "W-Why are you Trying! T-The rumors said THE RUMORS SAID!..."

The man was cut off by the 10th generation rain guardian. "Because I'm saving Tsuna. He always saved us. Now is the time to save him. And besides," Yamamoto smiled coolly then continued, "Tsuna was the one who brought excitement into my life."

o.o.o.o.o

Gokudera was in front of the infant who tutored Tsuna and Hibari, making way for them to pass the hundreds of mafia members, who were also from other familias.

When the Storm guardian, cloud guardian, and the sun arcobaleno entered the mansion, they were ambushed by more enemies. "GO! Hibari! REBORN!" Taking down five men as the two passed him.

Hibari passed him with a glare. "I don't take orders from a weak herbivore. Except for that Brunette." Hibari attacked a coup-… a lo-… most of the enemies that they were facing and left with the infant with a fedora on his head.

Gokudera looked at the two running to find a way to save their boss. 'Save him. Judaime was the one who broke the wall between the world and me.'

o.o.o.o.o

"Hibari." Reborn called, he was the shoulders of the cloud guardian. "Why are you trying to save Tsuna?"

Hibari was silent for a moment and then finally answered in a cold voice. "He was the only Herbi- small animal who looked deeply in my heart."

Then the rest of the way was in silence. Hibari and the Infant stopped in front of the door of the boss's office.

"Behind this door, there might be a way to save the Small animal who understood you." Reborn had his serious face on and jumped off of the male's body.

o.o.o.o.o

Outside the mansion everyone was frozen due to the boss who shot the outside with a special bullet that made the victim, or those near the bullet, freeze.

There were grumbling and cursing throughout the mafia members. The boss was next to a man with a gas mask, the boss had a large forehead and thick eyebrows a strong chin and a bald shinny head.

Hibari and Reborn ran from the deserted boss's room to the outside. Being tricked the two rushed and stood at the steps of the entrance. Hibari looked at the boss and frowned; Reborn got his gun out and furrowed his brows.

"Yamato Shou, Boss of the Bonolia familia, can we have a negotiation?" Reborn knew it was a bad to start a plan for a negotiation, because that indicated the weakness of the family.

The bald boss knew it too. So instead of talking he got a bullet ready to shoot.

"You want to know how to bring that scrawny boss back. Am I right?" The man in the mask and scars all over his body commented.

Hibari's eyebrow twitched and he hissed.

Reborn on the other hand tried to stay as calm as he could.

"Baby, why do you want to save the brunette?" Hibari asked while still staring at the bald boss.

Reborn only smirked and lowered his eyes. "Because he is my Dame-Student."

o.o.o.o.o

Hibari rushed to Reborn who was affected by the special bullet, and growled. But the boss of the Bonolia family was too fast for him. "Goodbye." And the man shot the Cloud guardian.

Blood was gushing out of the cloud's back, and Reborn only smirked; he asked a question, "Shou-san did you like the Boss?"

When the man thought for a second, Reborn took his gun and shot the man in the pool of blood.

The reactions of the allies where natural. 'Why did Reborn shoot Hibari-san!'. 'Is Reborn possessed?" And other questions.

When the cloud guardian started to disappear, everyone including the boss of the Bonolia Family knew why.

_Special bullet, when thinking about a previous victim and shooting another, they will go be in the same place at the same time._

Reborn smirked and threw the gun at the man, "We already know how to bring him back. I just wanted Tsuna to have mental support."

**okay cliff hanger...**

**I guess i'll update on friday... yeah...**

**I think the story will go beyond 14 chapters...**

**Tell me what kind of even you want in the past~~ (ex Vongola Party... or Vongola picnic... something more serious... etc.)**

**Thank you~**

**Spoiler**

**There will be the past next chapter... and with hibari and all... Smile face**

**one again please REVIEW! IF NOT I WILL ... i wont be able to update on Friday... sad face**

**so REVEIW~~ The ones who review will receive a hug~~**

**and yeah**

**Thank you for fav alert and commenting ~~**

**ps i hope i answered some of the questions... if not put it in ur comment and ill add it in the next author's note~~**


	13. Chapter 13 Things called Trust

**Urg...**

**I think my chapters are getting worse... BUT IT DOESNT MATTER!... er... sigh sad face**

**anyway please review~~ and tell me what you think about this chapter~~**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ON MY STORY~~! I LOVE YOU! U ALL GET HUGS~~~**

What if…?

Chapter 13 Things called Trust

As the 10th generation Cloud guardian faded away, the Bongolia Familia cheered and the Vongola comrades went into despair. Reborn was the only one smirking, "Let's go."

Reborn smacked Gokudera and sat on his parted hair, "Time to go back and wait for the past to calm down."

The silver haired Italian was struggling to move as well as the other people who were affected by the paralyze bullet. The men and women were wal- crawling… er… wal..king? to the gates to be picked up by limos, as the Bongolia Familia was cheering and wondering why the fighting took place.

But as Reborn and Gokudera were the last to leave, the infant said to the crowd. "It will take a while for Hibari and Tsuna but… Trust in them.

o.o.o.o.o

Tsuna woke up to the sound of chains falling on the ground. The brunette found himself untied and near the ocean. The Decimo was at a bay with lots of warehouses next to him. Tsuna rubbed his wrists and arms where the chain was holding him back, and saw the two men who attacked him standing on a dark moss covered warehouse.

"Little monster, if you want to get out of here alive fight the Vongola Primo and his guardians for 3 hours." The man who was in charge was smirking.

Tsuna knew these kinds of plans from when he first started being the Decimo. The Brunette knew he had to negotiate with Primo while fighting him.

"What if I don't want to live," Tsuna knew how to deal with these kinds of people, to use the 'what if' method, it was very dangerous but it was worth it.

"Fine if you want the Vongola Familia to be left alone then do as I say." Then before anything else the two men disappear.

'This might be harder than I thought. I could take on one person at a time… but Primo and his guardians might be impossible since they are so … strong and unified.'

o.o.o.o.o

The Blonde haired male was walking around in circles in front of Tsuna's bedroom. 'The Information that he took… was it what I taught him… or did he steal from our treasury?' then the man stopped put both hands to his head and yelled in frustration, his intuition was killing him and the stress of having enemies know the Vongola secrets was just plain brain killing.

Alaude who was watching the Vongola Boss snapped, "Why don't you go and find him? Leave the Guardians here to protect the mansion, I'll go with you."

Giotto looked at his Italian cloud guardian with teary eyes and jumped for joy. "Alaude thank you, we will leave right away."

After the two men told the other guardians their plan they headed for where the Brunette was.

'Sawada Tsunayohsi I will not be tricked by you any longer.' Giotto frowned, and having a face that is unforgiving.

o.o.o.o.o

Tsuna was looking for his pocket watch but it was nowhere to be found, he started to panic but he felt the presence of Primo and the cloud guardian.

'Okay if I go with the flow then I could make this out alive.' The brunette thought as he went into HDWM.

Giotto on the other hand was freaking out in the coach after Alaude stepped out. 'How am I going to defeat a strong person like him!... oh well I have Alaude with me.' Then after a second of breathing, he stepped out and they made their way to where Tsuna was shinning with the sky flames on his hands and head.

Tsuna saw the two and when he was sure they both saw him he got out of his HDWM and took of his mittens. When the Decimo saw the men confused he threw his fighting equipment towards them and the mittens and ring fell at the feet of the Blonde Vongola boss.

o.o.o.o.o

As the 10th generation cloud guardian opened his eyes he only saw fog, then the fog seemed to lighten up. The white fog cleared and the Japanese Skylark was flashes of flames. Red, Indigo, Green, Blue, Purple, and Yellow.

Wondering what happened, the cloud guardian stood up from a lying position; he brushed the dust off of his black mafia suit and started to analyze the events happening around him. It was the night-time and there were the first generation family fighting a lot of mafia member. Hibari was about to take a step to get closer to the front of the mansion he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and stomach. The Japanese skylark placed his hand on the tree next to him and looked down.

Two bullet wounds.

The ex-perfect narrowed his eyes and felt a sweat drop. The male took a deep breath and held it.

The first generation guardians were struggling to keep the Casava familia out of their mansion. Again they were being over powered. And this time it was without the strongest family members, Giotto and Alaude.

Asari was having a hard time slashing the men who were attacking him because he was taking care of the coward Lampo.

And knuckle's three minutes were up, all he could do was heal the wounds of his familia, but there was no time.

Hibari stared at the sun guardian with a hint of hope, 'If that herbivore heals me I could defeat those who dare to attack my prey, Tsunayoshi.' Glaring and growling Hibari limped his way to the ex-boxer.

Knuckle who felt a piercing stare behind him looked back and saw a male drenched in blood. "A-Alaude?" The man looked at the Japanese Skylark again and realized there was a difference. Black hair like the feathers of a raven, sharp, black piercing eyes, waiting to kill.

"Herbivore, lend me your power and don't make me humiliate myself any longer." Hibari was ashamed that he was asking someone to heal him, the Skylark was never able to trust anyone, only the boss that seemed to understand his feelings.

But that boss was in that timeline… in the timeline where Hibari was. It was time for the Skylark to save the man who saved him… from his own world.

Knuckle wasn't able to tell if the man drenched in blood was an ally or a foe. But he looked like his family. 'I'm going to heal him, because I am the sun, the one who shines on everyone, good or evil.' Then the man got his sun flames and healed the bullet wounds from the man's body.

Once the surface of Hibari's injury was healed the skylark dashed to kil- defeat the man who was attacking a green haired herbivore.

Right away Lampo gasped and whispered the Italian skylark's name.

Hibari looked back and glared, and then he dashed ignoring the pain to fight the nearest person. The male got his handcuffs out and bound at least 50 people around him. Everyone stopped fighting and stared at the male, including the guardians.

"Who is he?". "How strong is he?" "Whose side is he on?" There were mumbles and gossip floating above the fighters.

Hibari growled and the rest of the men fighting ran for the gates, trying to escape. The guardians looked shocked at the man who was panting because of the half-healed wound. G walked over the 6'1" man, and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

Hibari just glared back.

o.o.o.o.o

Giotto looked at the gloves and the ring that was thrown to the ground by the brunette. And he narrowed his eyes, 'Does this mean he surrenders, or is this a trick?'

Tsuna hoped the Hyper intuition Giotto had was going to be on his side. Tsuna lowered his head and got sat on his knees, to show that he was surrendering.

"Giotto-san, please let me explain what happened."

A pair of ice-cold eyes stared at the brunette with suspicion. The two members of the 1st generation family waited for the 5'6" male to continue.

"I was attacked" Tsuna knew he had to be straight forward to show that he wasn't lying, but it was hard for him to keep a 'boss' face.

Then the brunette tied to explain what happened after he was kidnapped. But the brunette only started with the night he went missing, nothing earlier, nothing later.

After a long explanation Giotto finally trusts his intuition and believes Tsuna, however Alaude was still glaring at the brunette as they got on their ride to the mansion.

o.o.o.o.o

As The Primo and Decimo walk to the gates of the Vongola mansion, they see the first generations covered in injuries, being healed by the priest.

Primo saw his family hurt and he felt a vein pop. "What happened here" The voice of the male was strained and Giotto dug his fingernails into his palms.

"Giotto, the Casavo familia attacked again, but this man…" the Pi- Red haired man looked over his shoulders, "Helped us defeat them."

The Decimo who was behind the Italian skylark in handcuffs couldn't see who they were talking about, but could tell Giotto was irritated and frustrated about how his guardians were hurt.

Tsuna saw the love that was on Giotto and the guardians, then he felt a wave of loneliness.

'My guardians I miss you." Tsuna took a deep breath and covered his eyes with his bangs.

"Herbivore… Don't show any weakness"

Tsuna suddenly opened his eyes in shock, the deep cold voice, sounded familiar and dangerous. The voice of his cloud guardian. The brunette lifted his head and stepped in front of the two larger men in front of him.

"H-Hibari-san…"

Tears started to appear in the chocolate orbs of the brunette as the name tasted sweet on his tongue. Biting his lip the Brunette tugged on his hands trying to remove the handcuffs.

The wrists of the crying man started to bleed, so Alaude unlocked it out of pity. As soon as the brunette was free he ran to the carnivore and gave him a brotherly hug, letting the stress that piled on, out.

**I guess this is not a cliff hanger... sorry.. i thought the last one wasn't a cliffy but it was... sad face...**

**but i think this isnt a cliff hanger~ so please review and yeah~~ I will try to updated when i have the time~~ SCHOOL I KILLING ME! but i love it cuz i love my friends~~ so yeah...**

**PLEASE REVIEW~~ more reviews=faster updates~~**

**please~~ PLEASE**

**P L E A S E~~~~~~!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Truth

**FINALLY DONE with this chapter~~**

**I hope you like it~~**

**and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING~~! I was really surprised! it was a lot of reviews~ I never thought it would reach 200 reviews! thank you THANK YOU! sigh i love you guys~~**

**and yeah... please enjoy~**

What if…? Chapter 14

The Truth

o.o.o.o.o

The brunette was tearing up as he heard the deep, cold voice of his cloud guardian; he was trying his hardest to see the familiar face. Tsuna moved around the ice-blue eyes of the Italian Skylark and saw the jet black hair that flowed perfectly down the male's forehead. Just by seeing the nostalgic appearance the brunette longed for made his eyes wet.

Tsuna's vision started to blur as warm tears formed on the waterline of his chocolate orbs. "H-Hibari-San…" The Vongola Decimo forgot he had handcuffs on so he pulled and tugged trying to get his hands in front of him. The sharp metal dug into the thin wrists of the smallest male, and blood started to flow out of his veins.

Alaude saw the desperation in Tsuna's actions and the tears falling down his smooth cheek, so he got his keys out.

Tsuna unable to wait to be freed started to tug harder and cause cuts and wounds on his wrists. The male with the chocolate orbs struggled to keep himself from biting his arms off.

After a few seconds the light blonde male released the crying man.

As soon Tsuna felt the bondage come lose he ran towards the skylark who was glaring at everyone.

The brunette opened his thin arms and wrapped it around the thin muscular waist of the Japanese skylark. He didn't care if he was going to be bitten to death, it was just nice to see one of his Nakama.

'It's Hibari-san. It's not someone who looks like him… it is the real person.' Tsuna buried his face in the dark purple dress shirt on the ex-prefect. The warm liquid flowed uncontrollable down the face of the brunette and on to the raven haired male's attire.

Hibari who was shocked at the actions of his boss, let the herbivore ruin his expensive suit. 'What has he gone through… What if I wasn't here? Would he have died from the stress?' After thinking for a few minutes he became irritated. "Herbivore… Get off of me before I bite you to death."

Tsuna who was reminded of the cold personality trait pushed himself away but suddenly lost the strength in his knees. The 10th generation Vongola boss was about to fall to his knees but the male in front of him caught him.

Primo and his guardians looked at the two males and felt as if their hearts were about to blow up. The guilt was overwhelming them, The Hibari male was important to the brunette. They were about to make Tsuna leave his family and join theirs.

Hibari looked at the pale brunette, with irritation and anger, not from how the brunette was being weak, but from what he might have been put through.

The skylark took his Tonfas out getting ready to fight but he wasn't able to lift it up fully, trying to see what was holding him down he saw the trembling hand of his boss.

"H-Hibari-san" The voice was barely a whisper, Tsuna placed his hand on the arms the cloud guardian. "Please don't… Leave them a-alone." After the last work Tsuna closed his eyes and soon was knocked out.

o.o.o.o.o

Hibari carried the 5'6" male to his room and placed him on the bed, which was repaired, and narrowed his eyes. 'So many questions, so much irritation.'

Then the raven haired male took a shower and fell asleep next to the brunette.

o.o.o.o.o

Primo looked at the silver watch he picked up from the Vongola decimo's room.

"_I was… taken to the Casavo family and they…" Tsuna looked down. "Told me to keep you here for three hours…" Tsuna looked up worrying that it wasn't enough._

_Primo narrowed his honey colored eyes._

"_I saw through their plan. They are trying to attack your mansion, when the strongest men are out."_

_Tsuna looked hopefully at the golden haired male._

_Alaude took his handcuffs out and was about to attack the male on his knees, but he was stopped by Giotto._

"_Please Primo-san Trust your intuition!"_

'How did you know about my hyper intuition?' Primo was sitting on the office chair in his room. 'How does Tsunayoshi know so much about our family?'

A red haried male came through the door of Primo's room, and said. "Giotto, what are we going to do about the two, we cannot keep them here forever."

Primo looked up at his storm guardian and nodded indicating that he agreed. When G left the room, Giotto went back into the flashback.

_Tsuna's straight face was intimidating; it was not the face the Primo knew. "I will not let your guardians nor let your family feel the hurt that my familia did."_

_Alaude could see the sadness in the brunette's eyes, he then turned to his boss and waited for his reaction._

"_Trust in me"_

o.o.o.o.o

The honey colored eyes became serious and looked at the men in front of him. G was sitting next to the golden yellow haired male waiting for the boss to say something.

"We are having this meeting because we need to know what we need to do with the two males from an unknown familia." Giotto had his eyes targeted on the guardians who were wonder the same thing. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

G was the first to speak. "Whenever anyone has a chance, they should talk to them and find out something." G knew this was the only way to find out where they came from.

Asari and Knuckle nodded while the rest of the guardians grunted in agreement.

o.o.o.o.o

The Japanese rain guardian walked up to the males from the future, who were in the library looking up things, and he sat on the chair next to the brunette. Asari couldn't feel the emotions of the smaller male as he usually did, so he narrowed his eyes.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-san." The Man in the traditional Japanese clothing looked at the man with his goofy expression. "Can you tell me what happened to your familia?"

Tsuna looked at his cloud guardian, then he look at the other Japanese person and with a serious face he replied. "It's nothing you have to worry about." Tsuna was smooth with his words, he was trying to be as boss-like as much as possible.

Hibari looked at his sky and observed. 'This small animal, he didn't tell them we were from the future?'

"Tusna-san, please tell us, we might be able to help you. Trust in us like we trusted you." At that time G and Alaude came into the red and orange room.

Tsuna still had his straight face on and Hibari walked up to him.

"Tsunayoshi you can trust us." G was being as soft as he could, but the Japanese Skylark placed a hand on Tssuna's shoulder.

"It is fine, I trust everyone but if you know then…" Not even finishing his sentence, Tsuna stood up.

"Herbivore, I need to have a word with you." Hibari grabbed Tsuna's wrist and gave a small tug.

"I will be leaving now, please try to understand." Tsuna let the words out with a small voice, letting himself be dragged by his cloud guardian.

o.o.o.o.o

"Herbivore, do not tell the Primo family that we are from the future." Hibari looked into the chocolate eyes of the brunette, then continued. "And don't let the word of another familia hurt you." The last word where quiet, but the brunette was able to hear the comforting words he longed for so much.

The brunette's boss face broke and he gave a small smile.

o.o.o.o.o

As the week went by Tsuna became more and more distant to the Primo familia and closer to the Japanese Skylark.

Asari looked at Tsuna with eyes full of hurt, and G tried to ignore the presence of the brunette, but it was too much for him to handle. Daemon and Lampo thought they wouldn't be affected by the change, but they were. The lightning and mist guardians were irritated about how they missed the brunette's innocent actions and conversations. Alaude and Knuckle was trying to be the eldest and show no affection to the male who was keeping his distance from them, but it was irritating to see the brunette talk with Hibari.

The 10th generation Decimo was worried about what the Primo family would think of him, 'will they still be able to trust us? Are they going to let us go?'

In the mind of the Vongola Primo there was a storm happening. 'What is the outcome of our relationship?' Giotto was more stressed than the time he was trying to negotiate with a family who was more intimidating then they were a few years ago.

After two weeks with the awkwardness in the mansion, the Primo family agreed it was okay to let them go to their own families.

The 1st generation Vongola family and what was of the tenth generation family gathered in the meeting room, were Tsuna had first appeared.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, we have given you food, shelter, and our trust." Giotto was dead serious and it caused everyone including the cloud guardians edgy. "All you have done for us is…" There was a deadly pause, once Giotto could feel the uneasiness of Tsuna he continued. "I cannot think of anything you have done for us. You couldn't even trust us."

Tsuna bit his lower lip, and formed a fist with both of his hands.

"Do you think you are better than us? Are you insulting us? Why can you not tell us the truth?" G said his thoughts, and he was very bitter about it.

Tsuna had a guilty feeling and he was slowly loosing the face he needed to help Hibari-his boss like face.

Hibari noticed this; the skylark was unable to keep his irritation in, 'I am the only carnivore that can insult this small animal.'

Tsuna noticed this so he unfolded his hands and placed one on Hibari telling him to calm down. "If I was to tell you… it… It is not safe for you to know." The brunette was only able to spit the few words.

Asari stood up and stood near the wall. "Tsuna-san I am disappointed in you. I thought you had the Samurai honor, but you… You are just a man without honor." Knuckle closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Sawada, is it that hard to open your heart to us? What have we done that make s you uncomfortable?"

The words that were said by the first generations were piercing the heart of Tsuna, a lump was forming in the throat of the brunette.

Alaude was the last to say something, "I knew from the start we should have killed you."

Hibari growled and stood up violently knocking the large wooden chair he sat on. Before the male was able to fight back Tsuna took a shaky breath in, it was quiet but it was hurt by everyone in the room.

All was silent, not even the sound of breathing, except for the brunette who was trying to hold the liquid from falling.

Warm tears started to spill, becoming cold as soon as it fell from the chocolate orbs, Tsuna's cheeks were pink and his eyes where shut tight.

Tsuna wiped the tears from his eyes with his small hand revealing the wounds made by the nails digging into it. Tsuna gave a forced smile and he stood up.

Everyone was not breathing; they felt guilty and hurt from the broken smile of Tsuna. The primo familia and the Japanese Skylark never saw Tsuna cry in such a broken manner.

Tsuna bowed and headed for the wooden door, then he stopped and turned to the first generation Vongola family, "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, I will leave this resident as soon as possible." The brunette was followed by Hibari, then he got into HDWM and flew to the outside of the mansion.

The silver pocket watch was shinning in Giotto's jacket pocket but no one was able to notice. Giotto's Hyper intuition was acting up once again.

Hibari was about to catch up to Tsuna who was nearly out the front door, but he stopped and threw a piece of paper to them.

o.o.o.o.o

_Tsuna and Hibari was in their room, thinking of how to tell the Primo familia the truth at the meeting at 6 o'clock that day_

"_Hibari-san, if anything goes wrong please had this letter to them, it will explain everything… about me… about you…"_

_Hibari looked at the paper and read it._

o.o.o.o.o

After Hibari caught up to Tsuna who had no dying will Giotto opened the letter.

_Primo and Vongola Guardians,_

_Thank you for caring for me and Hibari for a long time, and I am truly sorry for not telling you the truth._

_Please forgive me._

_Hibari and I are from the future. You might not believe us, but we are. I am the Decimo of this familia. I didn't want to change the future nor put anyone in danger. So please try to understand._

_I apologize for my rude behavior, I truly liked living with you and your guardians, it was heartwarming. It felt as if you were my real family. Thank you._

_If you are reading this then I guess I did something stupid, forgive me. I will leave everyone alone and try to return to my time and do my best to never come back._

_Vongola Decimo_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

**Okay i know i am very mean...**

**I left off on a cliff hanger... T.T but its so fun!**

**If i leave stuff on cliff hangers i feel more motivated... **

**so please tell me what you think and yeah please review~~ i love waking up in the morning to see what you guys write~~**

**and i think the story will end soon... er... near the 20's... or less...**

**yeah**

**time to work on my homework~~ URGASIPDHGFSDHB FJBFSA I HATE HOMEWORKDSF AGFISDHF DSAF BLAH!~~**


	15. Chapter 15 A Good Leader

**LOL CHAPTER 15! IM SO PROUD OF MY SELF! MUAHAHAHAHAHA ... yeah...**

**anyway thank you all for commenting and fav/alert-ing ~~~~~**

**I hope u enjoy this weird chapter... ... ...**

**but yeah... sorry for not updating fast enough... i was extremely busy... T.T**

**so i hope u review and enjoy~~**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA~! ITS MY DOG'S BIRTHDAY TOO!**

What if…?

Chapter 15. A Good Leader

The Vongola Primo was shocked, the words on the letter was unbelievable. 'From the future… that's impossible.' Giotto read the letter again, 'Even if this is not the truth, I… Tsuna thought of us as his family, and we… we just insulted him…' Giotto frowned and closed his eyes in frustration.

"G, Asari, Knuckle, Daemon, Lampo, Alaude we are going to find the two and bring them back into the mansion, it was my mistake-"

The Vongola Primo was cut off by G "Our mistake. Tsuna and Hibari had the right to be mad at us, but he didn't. We used the misunderstanding and insulted them…" Then after finishing the few words G shaded his eyes with his bangs.

The mist, Lightning, and Sun were to ride on horses to find the two males from the future, and the rest were going to follow Giotto by foot to find the 10th generation boss and cloud guardian.

o.o.o.o.o

As Daemon was getting on the horse he was deep in thought, 'The way I saw that brunette cry… it didn't feel like a victory, it felt…. Like…..' then without a second of thought he took off to find the brunette. 'If the Vongola Decimo is like this, then my plans failed. I never knew the future would be full of wimps… But then again, the Decimo did show me that he could fight.'

o.o.o.o.o

The green haired male was struggling to get on the horse that was taller than him, but it didn't bother his as much as what he said to the Vongola Decimo, 'It was painful to see someone who looked like my big bro… Giotto… a lot. It felt as if there was no hope, no future.' When the first generation Lightning guardian headed out the gates on top of the horse he continued his thoughts. 'Tsunayoshi reminded me of Giotto, he reminded me of the man who accepted me, who protected me. I feel like crap for not stopping my older brothers and myself.'

Lampo galloped near the stores and saw Knuckle deep in thought too; but pretended that he did not see him. Lampo was thinking about the times when Tsuna tried to do anything but tell the truth, 'This was why he… he didn't tell Giotto the truth… I want to know more, If The Vongola Family has bosses like him then it is fine, but Tsuna is too wimpy.' Then the male chucked and kept on searching for Sawada Tsunayoshi.

o.o.o.o.o

The green hair of the Vongola Primo's family caught the attention of the ex-boxer, but he knew it was useless to call for him because he was in deep thought like the other members of his familia. 'From the future… Tsuna is from the future… How can this be… This doesn't make sense…' Knuckle looked up at the sky. 'If he really is the sky 400 years later then his family would be safe…The Vongola family has a great boss. Tsunayoshi thinks about others more than himself… that is how enemies attack,' The priest stopped then continued as he looked down. 'That is how great alliances are made.'

The ex-boxer started to search harder for the Brunette, as he rode his horse through the streets of his city. 'Behind the sadness in his eyes he was extreme. Tsuna reminds me of Primo…' The black haired chuckled. 'When Primo was much younger.' Then a serious look showed on his face, 'It was not extreme when he was crying… it pierced my heart.'

o.o.o.o.o

Alaude was running on top of the building, while the sun was started to set. 'I don't care… I don't care… I don't care… I don't care… I…' after a minute of thinking the same thing the man in the trench coat stopped and whispered to the sky. "I care"

o.o.o.o.o

Asari and G were running around through the crowd looking for a very short brunette and a man who looked like he would kill.

The Japanese guardian never spoke a word to his fellow family member, because he was thinking of Tsuna. 'Sawada Tsunayoshi is from the future. That is impossible. That is foolish, why do we trust him again… Why am I looking for him with all my might?' The male in the traditional Japanese clothing wiped the sweat from his chin then thought about the brunette crying. 'The peace in my heart and soul is no more, cannot stand playing my flute. There is pain in my heart.' Asari looked at G and Giotto asking around then he thought again. 'The Vongola family will remain peaceful if Sawada is their boss. The relationships he and Hibari-san had was amazing, how they trust each other…'

o.o.o.o.o

G asked a person who was walking around the fountain, when the person said he didn't know, G didn't waste a second and walked over to the next person. 'Tsuna he is a peaceful male, he will be able to lead the future generations like no other… although it is hard to grasp the concept of a person coming from the future… I have so much to ask' then the magenta haired person stopped. 'He resembles Giotto so much. I don't want to see him cry again.'

The messy hairstyle caught the attention of the right hand man of Giotto. He ran for the brunette like the other 5 members of Giotto's guardians.

o.o.o.o.o

'He was like my little brother, I had so much pride in him, I love him…' Giotto was walking around the town relying on his hyper intuition to find the brunette with the same messy hairstyle. 'I take everything back, it was my fault, I blame myself for everything.' Then the blonde frowned and narrowed his eyes.

'From all the things I observed… it was horrible. Tsuna breaks down too easily, he trusts, he allows himself to me used. Tsuna is too affected by his family… but that is what a boss needs.' Giotto looked up at the orange sky, turning darker and darker by the second. 'Tsuna was able to make friends… to break the wall that G had between him. Make Asari ply his flute full of emotions in one night. The brunette was able to get Alaude to take interest in him, and Alaude shows respect… which is amazing... Lampo looks up to him like an older brother, Daemon hasn't killed him… yet… The future… I cannot be worried even if I try, Tsuna is the worst mafia boss I have seen… but he is the best family man. He is Vongola's ideal leader.'

When his train of thought ended Giotto's hyper intuition nearly made the blonde jump from his skin. When the Vongola Primo looked up he saw Tsuna… The man from the future…

o.o.o.o.o

Tsuna wiped the last tear from his chocolate orbs and let out a quivering breath. The brunette with the long hair was walking with his cloud guardian and they walked near a large fountain, the water in the artwork was shinning a golden red color because of the sun, and the light that scattered in the water reflected on the depressed face of the brunette.

"Hibari-san… I cannot find my watch."

The raven haired male looked at Tsuna with a glare, 'why is he worrying about that right now?'

Then a young child bumped into the leg of the long haired male. The innocent eyes of the child with long brown hair in a pony tail started to tear up. Remembering what Lambo did when he was younger Tsuna placed a hand on the head of the girl, and with a soothing voice said, "It's okay, all is going to be fine, cry… let it out then smile."

After a while the mother of the child saw Hibari and froze, seeing that her child was with two men in mafia suits frightened her.

Tsuna seeing the mother's reaction smiled then lifted his hand from her child and backed away.

The mother seeing that her child was alright said her thanks and left with the child.

Giotto and his guardians saw everything that was going on and they ran towards the brunette at full speed. When Asari and G grabbed his shoulders, Hibari went into a defensive stand.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada… please forgive me for my rude behavior! I was wrong, don't deserve you forgiveness but I want you to know that I am truly sorry."

It was the same for everyone except for the Italian Skylark, all he said was "I care." Then right away the light blonde male looked away and headed for some empty place to stand and stalk.

Tsuna was in tears when he heard all of the words coming from the mouth of everyone else. It was now Giotto's turn.

The blonde man walked up to the Brunette and was about to open his mouth when he heard a sound of a gun.

o.o.o.o.o

The tall male with the jet black short hair had his eyes wide open, as he held his boss in his arms. It was not the first time he let his boss be shot right in front of his eyes.

The dark red liquid was staining the ground and the messy long hair of the brunette. Instead of crying in pain Tsuna planned to say his goodbyes with a smile.

"H-Hibari-san… I guess I'm a bullet magnet." The chocolate orbs of the male blurred and closed ever so slowly, Tsuna's white dress shirt was almost all drenched in the blood of Tsuna, and the hands of Hibari was stained red.

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER~! MUAHAH IM SO EVIL!**

**more comments=faster updates~~**

**and yeah...**

**hope u liked...**

**oh and it isnt edited so please be nice T.T**

**and thank you for sticking with my story for so long!**

**ookami- Sorry Tsuna-kun... you got shot... on your birthday...**

**Tsuna- *GLARE***

**Ookami- *GLARE BACK***

**Tsuna- sigh... SIGH!**

**Ookami- *GLARE* TSUNA DONT HATE ME! NOOO I LOVE YOU!**

**Tsuna-Ill just wait until the next update...**

**Ookmai-*TEAR UP* I LOVE YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~~!**

**Tsuna- *Runs away from fangirl***


	16. Chapter 16 Hating On Himself

**wassup!**

**It is here... chapter 16! AFTER ABOUT 30 HOURS!**

**yeah... im so cool...**

**...**

**...**

**PLEASE ENJOY!~~**

**Thank you for all the (threats) Reviews~~ it (frightened) encouraged me to write faster (out of fear) (cough Princess Merleen cough~~)**

**anyway it is here... i will be running away now... (lol u guys are going to hate me~~)**

What if…?

Chapter 16 Hating On Himself

_Vongola Mansion_

A 24 year old male who was 5'6" and had a very slim- but toned- body was lying down, not moving. His hair was a light brown color and it flowed down to his upper abdominal, it was layered but also very messy, no matter how much the male brushed it, it was always like that. The brunette was under white blankets, his eyes shut tightly; the male was sweating cold sweat and he moaned in pain. Tsuna was hooked up to life support, every five second there was a "Beep" that echoed in the silent room, that indicated that the Decimo was still alive.

Next to the slim man was another male, but this time he was 6'1" and had broad shoulders. The man also was still, his hair was short and it was jet black, the taller male was sitting on a stool with his arms crossed and he had a stern face. His dark cold eyes were staring at the male who was struggling to stay alive; Hibari was also stuggling… to keep from losing his poker face.

_Tsuna was sitting with the Japanese Skylark while a meeting was going on, he was trembling so hard the people next to him thought it was a mini earthquake._

"_Herbivore, stop trembling before I bit you to DEATH." The words came in a quiet tone, but everyone around received chills._

"_H-H-Hibari-san, if I don't make this out alive, then tell Reborn it is his fault." The 19 year old male muttered._

_But before the cloud guardian was able to growl, one of the bosses of a different family slammed his hands on the table and yelled at the other boss in front of him. Tsuna jumped at the sound, and stared at the two bosses who where glaring at each other._

_Putting his boss face on, Tsuna gave off an aura that made the two stop. "This is a meeting, not a time to fight. I came here to negotiate with both of the families, not to hear about who insulted who."_

_The raven haired young adult stared at the male who somewhat insulted the two bosses with amusement. 'Wao, this herbivore just declared war.'_

_Tsuna who was screaming inside stood up and walked to the door, "When the argument is over, it would be nice if you called me for the meeting." Then the brunette opened the large, dark brown, wooden door._

_One of the bosses seemed to calm down, but the other one was enraged; not only was he insulted, but he was humiliated by a 19 year old. So the furious boss got his gun out and aimed for the brunette._

_Hibari who saw what was coming knew the brunette was nearly dead from the fear, and that he couldn't save himself in that state, dashed for the boss with the gun. Instead of helping his sky, Hibari was saved by him. Tsuna pulled the skylark back and got hit with the bullet._

'It is always my fault that this herbivore always gets hit by bullets.' The ex-perfect thought, he remembered the memories that haunted him. 'It was that idiotic boss that kidnapped him before. Well we wiped him off the planet, so it is okay now.' The carnivore glanced at the other people in the room.

Giotto was walking slowly around in circles, G was staring intensely at the two males from the future, Asari was looking at his flute I sorrow while sitting on a chair, Knuckle was standing next to the Japanese man in traditional clothing, regretting that his flames were not enough to heal his wound. Alaude was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Daemon and Lampo was out of the room with the heavy atmosphere, they were sitting at their desks minding their own business. The two were like that because they knew that even if they worried, nothing was going to change the fact that Tsuna was shot in the heart.

Shot in the heart.

Hibari clenched his fists so hard that his nails dug into his skin. 'Especially at that time, when Byakuran… was out of control.'

"_Hibari-san… I-I don't want to die, I never did." Tsuna whispered was he rode the car with him to meeting with Byakuran's family. _

_The brunette thought that Hibari didn't hear, but the ex-perfect did. And it was painful for him. The raven haired male knew it is hard to witness a rival die._

_The Japanese skylark just stared out the window, counting the seconds he had left with his boss._

"_BAM"_

'_He's dead' Hibari knew the younger generation was going to defeat Byakuran, but it was still painful to know that the herb- omnivore was dead._

Hibari closed his eyes in frustration, and he waited for the brunette to open his eyes.

o.o.o.o.o

"Thump"

'What is that?'

"Thump"

Tsuna found himself lying down in a dark place, his wound was gone. 'Where am I?' Tsuna could hear Thumping, but he wondered where it came from.

"Beep"

'Oh another noise.'

"Beep"

"Thump"

'That thump was quiet.' Tsuna thought. 'Where am I? I was just in front of Primo…' Then the brunette stopped and got up.

"thump"

'That thump was barely noticeable…'

"I was shot." The Vongola Decimo finally realized that he wasn't in the physical world, but he was in his mind.

'That thumping… it is my heart.'

"Beep"

Tsuna looked around trying to find a where the noise was coming from. 'That was really late… as if my heart is… dying.' Tsuna placed his right hand over his heart and felt a hole right in the middle.

_Tsuna was waiting for the white haired male to finish him off, but it was taking him forever. 'The pain is too much, just kill me!'_

"_BAM"_

_Tsuna no longer felt pain, he no longer saw light either. It was a dark place, without light, warmth, nor a family._

_The brunette sat down and hugged his knees, 'it was going to be the longest period of time, I ever went thought…'_

"Beep"

"Beep"

"b..e..e..p.."

The sound of the beeping was coming later and later, the brunette was just wondering if he was really going to die again. This time there was no one to bring him back alive.

"Beeeeeep"

Now there were no beeps, only a long sound that seemed like it would never end.

"WAIT!" Tsuna shouted with all his might. "I'm still alive! I can hear sounds! I'm not dead!"

o.o.o.o.o

"Giotto! Tsuna's hear rate is going down!" Knuckle examined the machine that told Tsuna's heart rate, and then he glanced at the Japanese Skylark.

The facial expression on Tsuna was no longer a strain, but it became calmer and more peaceful.

Hibari uncrossed his arms and leaned toward the brunette, 'Is he really dying?' the raven haired male looked at the machine, the beeps was not constant. 'That is impossible! That herbivore would never die!' Hibari parted his mouth a little and opened his eyes wide in shock.

Alaude stood up right and walked toward the males from the future. Giotto, G and the others where crowding the brunette.

"Beep"

No one was moving, no one was making noises. Only Knuckle was using his flames to treat the brunette who was slowly drifting off into an eternal slumber,

"Beep"

Everyone who called themselves Mafia members started to panic.

"B..e..e..p.."

Now it was chaotic, everyone was moving and they where crowding around the brunette, even Alaude and Hibari didn't care.

"Beeeeepp"

Everything was silent; no one dared to take a breath.

o.o.o.o.o

"I'm still alive…" Tsuna was hugging his legs and looked up again, at the pitch black space.

"I'm not dead."

"…"

"…"

"I still have a family to take care of."

o.o.o.o.o

The Japanese Skylark growled and got his tonfas out; he dashed for the golden blonde male with honey colored eyes.

Without saying a word, Hibari attacked the male with all his might. Giotto's intuition told him to get his gloves, so he did and he went into HDWM.

"Hibari-san, please calm down!" Asari took out his Katana, and went into attacking mode.

"It's too late, He has turned into an animal." Alaude was staring at the male with flames in his eyes. 'He is attacking my rival… my sky…'

Nothing was on Hibari's mind except for anger and stress. 'He's gone, and it is my fault, he… is… gone…'

The ex-perfect swung his Tonfas with all his might at the male who looked like Tsuna. After receiving a harsh blow, Giotto winced at the pain.

'Tsunayoshi, why is it always my fault, you… get shot?' Then the male threw his Tonfa's at the ground and closed his eyes.

'I finally was able to meet you after a long time.' The 10th generation cloud guardian was waiting for the five men to attack him but nothing came.

Nothing except the beep was heard.

**:)**

**how way it?**

**Hibari: I dont care for that herbivore...**

**Ookami:*stare***

**Hibari: *GLARE***

**Ookami:*sudden surprised face* TSUNA! OMG HE IS NOT GOING TO BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE!**

**Hibari: *SHOCK turn around and run for Tsuna***

**Ookami: kukukukuku...that is all a lie~~ (or is it~~~)**

**Tsuna:... O-Ookami-sa-chan. ummm...**

**Ookami: *Glar-* *puppy eyes* anything wrong? (lol i stole someone else's trick)**

**Tsuna: *barf***

**Ookami: *stare* yeah... your definite going to die... *gets knife out***

**Fan girl 1: WAIT OOKAMI!**

**Fan girl 2: WE STILL HAVE TO DRESS HIM UP!**

**Ookami: *picks nose* go ahead... *gets camera* ha im goin gto upload this onto the internet~~**

**Tsuna: *SHRIEK***

**Ookami: *smile* see you till then readers~~**

**o.o.o.o.o**

**oh and i forgot this was in the past... so yeah there is now a machine... that suddenly appeared over night... (thank you Blueup28)**

**yeah**


	17. Chapter 17 I Understand You

**YAY ANOTHER UPDATE~~~**

**i hope u like it~~ and yeah~~**

**...**

**PLEASE REVIEW~~~~~~~~~**

**i know u will hate me... in the beginning... kukukukukukukuku muahahahhaAHAHAHAHAHA~~ smiley face**

**thank you all for reviewing or fav or alert or all or both... er... anyway THANK YOU SO MUCH~~**

**yeah hate comments... i was to scared to no update~~**

What if…?

_Chapter 17 I understand you_

Tsuna was still in the darkness, but it became colder and colder; he looked at his hands that was started to fade. 'I'm still alive' then the brunette sighed and gave up, he was dead… no more memories, no more friends and families.

"Beep"

A second passed, another second a minute passed…

"Beep"

Tsuna looked up at the dark sky again, he was fading faster now, the male jumped up and had his chocolate orbs opened wide. "a beep, I hear a beep!"

"Thump"

"Thump"

o.o.o.o.o

The Japanese skylark was waiting for the people in the first generation to come attack him for attacking Giotto first; but nothing came.

"Beep"

The eyes of the Mafia members opened wide, it was the noise from the machine that just said the brunette was dead.

"Beep"

The males looked away from Hibari and placed their eyes on the now breathing brunette.

"Beep"

"Beep"

He was alive, Tsuna came back alive!

'That herbivore… he never seems to die.' The raven haired male brushed the dust from his shoulder and smirked. 'I guess he is the perfect rival for me.' Then the 10th generation picked up his silver tonfas and placed them in his…(where ever he keeps them) and sat o the stool next to the brunette.

Hibari was able to see Tsuna's eyes flutter and he held his breath, waiting for the brunette to wake up.

The 1st generation family started in amazement, the cloud guardian of Tsuna was able to control his emotions as soon as he knew that his boss was alive. That was the hidden, rare trait of the cloud... it was what Alaude was known for.

'What kind of people are Tsuna's family?' The golden blonde haired male wondered. Giotto took off his gloves and got out of HDWM and brushed the wrinkles in his mafia suit. After the dark grey vest was in place Giotto and his guardians walked closer to the brunette.

Tsuna's eyes were fluttering, as if he was having a bad dream, but slowly he started to open them. Hibari watched in excitement- although he didn't show it. The Japanese cloud guardian saw part of the chocolate orbs as the brunette opened his eyes, they seemed like they were in a daze.

Asari noticed something about the Vongola Decimo was wrong, so he leaned closer. G who was also able to feel the different aura in the long haired male, took a step in front of Giotto, getting ready to protect him if something went wrong.

The male on the white bed of the infirmary breathed evenly when he finally opened his light golden brown eyes. He looked around the room looking at the mafia men near him; the brunette then fully opened his eyes in shock and suddenly sat up.

Tsuna took off the air mask on him and backed away from the first generation and his cloud guardian. The 10th generation Vongola boss started sweating cold sweat when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Tsunayoshi" Giotto was the one to take action, 'Is he scared right now?' "How are you feeling?" The Primo held his breath as so did everyone else in the room.

"T-Tsunayoshi?" The brunette mouthed his name, silently then looked at the raven haired male who was glaring at him.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi does it hurt anywhere?" Knuckle soften his voice and asked carefully.

"Watashi wa anata o rikai suru koto wa dekimasen" Tsuna told the priest that was next to him, kneeling.

'He cannot understand us?' Asari gasped silently, then he asked the brunette in Japanese, "Do you know who we are?"

Everyone in the room glanced at the male in the Japanese clothing and then to the brunette who was still in shock.

"No… I'm sorry…" The brunette started to tremble when Hibari growled.

Hibari looked at the male who was sitting on the bed, Tsuna looked as if he was going to faint from the fear.

'Why does this have to happen!' The ex-perfect looked straight into the chocolate orbs that were full of fear.

o.o.o.o.o

Tsuna was slowly disappearing from the vacant darkness, the 24 year old began to panic; he ruffled his hair out of habit and walked around in circles. 'The training with Reborn was less stressful than this! And that means SOMETHING!'

The brunette looked at his small hands and saw they were almost transparent. Then without a second to spare he disappeared.

'I guess died… but my heart is still beating…' Nothing was around the brunette, he just had his eyes closed seeing memories he missed, the memories he wanted to make, the memories he wanted to share. 'Sigh, my body is in a vegetable state,'

The brunette tied to open his eyes, if he had any, but was successful, but after a few seconds he felt as if he was lying in a bed, with something helping him to breath, something numbing the pain.

But as soon as he tried to remember why there was pain in the first place, he couldn't remember. Then trying to trace back to earlier events, the brunette was more confused. Nothing, nothing was coming to his mind, no events, no memories.

The worried Vongola Decimo slightly opened his chocolate orbs to see light, to see a blur. As the brunette opened his eyes, he felt a sharp pain in his heart, it wasn't the Hyper intuition he had. It was something more serious, something that was more important. Tsuna could not remember…

The 5'6" male opened his eyes and his pupils adjusted to the bright light, he saw a male with jet-black hair, his expression was a mean one- as if he was a murder, a guard, someone evil, but good.

"Tsunayoshi, Come ti senti?"

The brunette looked at the male who sad words he couldn't understand. His eyes were as golden as honey and his hair was messy but calm and neat. He wore a dark grey vest with light grey vertical stripes on the fabric, and the people around him wore suits and semiformal clothing.

Tsuna's chocolate colored eyes analyzed the room he was sitting in, 'Tsunayoshi? That was Japanese…' so the brunette repeated the name as a question. "Tsunayoshi?"

The confused 24 year old looked at the male with dark black hair, who had a bandage on his nose, because the ex-boxer opened his mouth to speak. "sì, Tsunayoshi, stai male da nessuna parte"

"I cannot understand you" The male gave up and he started to say that he couldn't understand them, he knew the male with the Japanese traditional clothing was going to be able to understand him, but he didn't know how the rest of the males where going to respond.

The man who had jet-black hair, and sharp piercing eyes, growled and glared at the brunette.

'Eh! Who is he? Why is he glaring at me?' Tsuna started to tremble, wondering if he was going to be attacked, or even killed.

"Do you know who we are?"

Tsuna stopped looked at his cloud guardian and looked at Asari, who was a very worried face.

"No… I'm sorry …" 'Finally it is something that I understand.

Then the ex-perfect uncrossed his arms and frowned, giving a dark aura around the male. Tsuna who felt chills run down his back started to back away from the growling male.

But instead of backing away the brunette fell backward and hit the hard floor.

"ITAI!" The brunette sat up from his back, and felt more pain in the area around his heart than his back. Tsuna looked at his wound and saw blood staining the once pure white bandages.

"Brunette, stop moving before I knock you out."

Tsuna looked up while wincing at the unbearable pain. Ice-blue eyes where glaring at him, the eyes that looked so familiar.

Alaude walked around the bed and kneeded next to the male in pain and he hit a pressure point on the brunette's neck, knocking him out.

o.o.o.o.o

"He lost his memories!"

Lampo stood up from his chair and stared right into Giotto's eyes.

G who was too worried didn't… more like couldn't hit the green haired guardian to shut him up. The magenta haired male was thinking about his boss' theory.

"_Tsunayoshi has lost his memories, due to the stress and shock he was enduring for so long. It was been at least three months he was been alone."_

_Hibari stared at the male giving his thoughts, then he looked around the room, he saw the rest of the first generation sitting around the meeting table. 'Herbivore.'_

"_We witnessed the pain he was enduing, when he ran to Hibari" the honey colored eyes of the golden blonde haired male wondered to the 10__th__ generation guardian._

"_Until we make sure Tsuna regains his memories, we cannot let he go outside."_

_The rest of the guardians nodded in agreement, but Lampo was still digesting the fact that the brunette lost his memories._

o.o.o.o.o

A few days past with the same routine, Tsuna was getting closer with the storm and Rain guardian so he stayed close to them as they worked on the Vongola party they needed to prepare. Both the first generation and the 10th generation cloud guardians were being avoided by the brunette, and the others were viewed as equally weird.

Tsuna could only remember what was needed for everyday life, such as what his nationality was, or how to use a pen, but he could not remember the relationships that developed, and the memories he made with them.

Hibari who became very annoyed just glared at the herbivore waiting to have a chance to talk with him without scaring him off.

Every time the Japanese Skylark got ten feet close to the brunette, the smaller male would run start speed walking in the other direction.

Hibari was going to tell his boss to remember what he has done for him; Tsuna had given the family love that Hibari lacked.

Fortunately for the raven haired male, the first generation family noticed the desperation in the skylark's eyes and did their best to leave the two alone.

It was going to be a long time until Tsuna was going to listen to the tenth generation cloud guardian.

o.o.o.o.o

On the 7th day, Hibari couldn't hold it any longer, it was impossible for him to be ignored by the brunette. So when the brunette was sitting at the dining table in the afternoon making the list of supplies he and the sun guardian needed to make the decorations, the Japanese Skylark walked up to him.

"Herbivore, listen to what I have to say… and don't you dare run away from me."

Tsuna started to tremble, 'What I he going to do to me?" The long haired brunette stared straight into the ice-cold eyes of his guardian. Hibari moved closer to where Tsuna was seated, and stared right back.

"What has happened to all the fights we have survived? What about your so called familia?"

The Skylark got up in the tuna's face and continued. "Who do you think you are making me think about crowds?" The eyes of the raven haired male started to water.

'What fights? What family… My mother… My father?' But then the male who was wondering about his life he saw the cold sharp eyes of the skylark become pink and shinny.

'Is that man crying? The male who was supposed to be stronger, faster…?' Tsuna winced at the developing pain in his head.

Hibari didn't stop, "Herbivore, I thought of you as an omnivore."

Then the pain in Tsuna's head was unbearable, the brunette grabbed both sides of his head and shut his eyes trying to ease the pain that was worsening.

Then without a second of rest, the brunette passed out almost falling out of the large wooden chair, but was caught by the cloud guardian- the guardian who finally let his first tear drop.

o.o.o.o.o

'Everything is dark once more.' Tsuna was again in the black space without anything.

But all the brunette could think about was what the Japanese skylark said to him.

_His fights, family. Crowds. Omnivores._

Nothing made sense to the brunette, but there was a tingle in the male's chest. Tsuna didn't know why it was disturbing to see Hibari's eyes water.

But once again before the male could answer his own questions, he disappeared again.

o.o.o.o.o

The messy long haired male slowly opened his eyes and saw the same room he was in a week ago. He turned to his left side and saw a silver pocket watch. The half Italian, half Japanese male used his elbows to lift himself up and he reached for the pocket watch that looked familiar.

Tsuna opened the watch and saw…

Everyone.

'Gokudera, Yamamoto, Nii-san, Lambo, Emna, Chrome, Mukuro, Reborn, me, and Hibari… I remember them! The memories I share with my Nakama in this picture!' It was as if the person writing this Tsuna's life story wanted the brunette to remember the relationships he gained.

At that time Hibari and the 1st generation family walked into the room to check up on the brunette. Thinking the brunette was still clueless about what has happened, Asari and G made a cute sideshow of what the Vongola family was, and who the brunette was.

But Tsuna giggled before the two males could start their story, "Ho Capito" _I understand you_.

**That was a really REALLY long chapter!~~~~~**

**Yay!**

**I hope it makes up for the earlier chapters ad events…**

**Sorry…**

**Anyway what is done is done~~**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND TELLING ME UR REACTIONS TO THIS STORY! IT MOTIVATED ME SO MUCH! I LOVE U ALL!**

**And I feel really honored to have people correct my mistakes~**

**And also im honored to have so many people fav/alert~**

**Oh and I want to try something different, at the end of my story please EVERYONE (I mean **_**EVERYONE**_**) Review~~ cuz im selfish… I want to know how many people read this and like/hate it~~ AT THE LAST CHAPTER! Which probably be soon…**

**So yeah thank you for reading~~ and there is a poll on my profile~ please vote~~**


	18. Chapter 18 Vongola Party

**HELLO ONCE MORE~~**

**I am done with this chapter as you can see...**

**I hope you enjoy this~~**

**I am soooo excited to post this chapter~~ (I hope u like~~) although it was a little... sucky...**

**anyway please enjoy~~**

**and yeah again it is not edited... so if u see a lot of mistakes then... yeah...**

**ENJOY~~**

**Ps please VOTE ON MY POLL! PLEASE P L E A S E!**

What if…?

Chapter 18 Vongola Party

A man with long golden brown hair stood in front of the large spotless glass window. The glass showed the refection of the male, he was 5 foot 6 inches and had eyes full of sorrow. The room he stood in was dim; the lights looked orange on the male's skin. The brunette's face was soft, even though he lost his baby fat from his earlier years of training (with Satan himself disguised as a mafia infant). He was known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, the boss who defeated countless enemies with his guardian- Smoking bomb Hayato, master of swords Takeshi, Boxing Ryohei, Shielder Lambo, Foundation leader Kyouya, and the Illusionist Mukuro.

Tsuna's bangs were on top of hid half opened eyes, shading the top part of his face. The sky outside was pitch black with dark grey clouds drifting where ever it wanted. The sky was black but the front yard of the Vongola manson was lit with orange flames on the white candels and the circular driveway was full of slow moving automobiles dropping off Mafia bosses and their subordinates that were allies with the Vongola Primo.

The Vongola Primo had many alliances with neiboring families as well as families from other countires; such as Japan, China, Korea, and the rest of Europe. Tsuna was in a dark grey vest with light grey vertical stripes, his pants had the same pattern, and his attire was identical to Primo's. 'It's going to be a long party,' Tsuna thought as he took one last look at the ant like people entering the large dark brown doors of the mansion. The Vongola Decimo closed his chocolate orbs and placed his dark purple mask on his face, covering only the top part of his eyes.

"Herbivore," a 6 foot 1 inch male entered the large, spacious room where the Japanese boss was. He was the cloud guardian of Tsuna; his eyes were cold and sharp, his glare would have scared Tsuna if they didn't know each other for 10 years. The raven colored haired male spoke in a deep cold voce, "It is almost time to go to the crowded room," This shows that Hibari the cold, anti-social male viewed the Brunette as someone of his time, the carnivore never tells anyone about what is happening. Plus the only reason the Japanese Skylark would attend the masquerade is because there were strong people going to go.

Tsuna faced the cloud guardian and gave a small, effortless smile. The Decimo was about to walk to the door when he felt a wetness in his eyes, he swore never to drop another tear again. Doing his best to hold it in, Tsuna's cheeks became pink and tears started rolling down his face, his smile disappeared and was replaced by clenched teeth.

'You must have held it for a long time.' Hibari lowered his eyes and stared at the design in the carpet they were standing on. The ex-perfect disliked tears in the eyes of the male he called boss.

The brunette took off his mast and covered his eyes with his small thin hand. The salty tears would not stop, Tsuna took shallow quivering breaths.

Unable to stomach his boss' tears the cloud guardian closed his eyes and said in a strong but soft voice, "They have not forgotten about you."

Right away the pain and suffering in Dame-Tsuna's heart decreased, but simple thoughts came into his mind.

'How do you know?'

'How will we get back home?'

'What if they cannot bring us back home?'

'What if…?'

o.o.o.o.o

"안넝하새요." (Hello) A male in traditional Korean clothing came through the door right after Tsuna walked down the stairs, Hibari was leaning on a pillar with his eyes closed.

"Kim Bum Han-san welcome it is a pleasure to meet you," Giotto and the male shook hands, "Thank you for coming all the way from Korea to attend this annual party."

The next few people looked at Tsuna who was next to the Golden haired male, welcoming the Mafia bosses, as if he was a replica of the Vongola boss. But they ignored the brunette who was trembling inside.

"_JUDAIME! It is time to welcome the guests!" A silver haired male ran up to the brunette who was squatting and gasping for air._

_Tsuna was too nervous to stand up, he was 19 and it was his first party he planned with his guardians. "Gokudera! I can't!"_

_Then an evil home tutor sat on top of the male's head and said, "Tsuna if you mess up this party, I will not allow you to cut your hair for a long time~" (so this means he messed it up since he has long hair)_

"_HIIIEEEEEE!"_

Tsuna remembered his first party with the Mafia bosses from all over the world, even more than the people now. He smiled and remembered how he fell right on top of a woman and got slapped in the face the whole night. Tsuna chuckled and resumed his poker face.

'A few hours ago, Giotto-san was scarfing down food and sweets as if there was no tomorrow.' The Vongola Decimo nearly broke down laughing if it wasn't for Hibari glaring knives at him. 'I remember how a few days ago G and Giotto was planning the party out, it was funny~'

o.o.o.o.o

After the welcoming and the flow of guests started to die down the Vongola Primo was on the podium making his speech to the 57 Mafia families attending the masquerade.

"And I thank e-each and every individual who came a long way to attend the annual Vongola party."

Tsuna's mouth twitched into a small smile, Giotto made the same mistake, at the each part. The brunette saw how the blonde was practicing the speech for hours in front of the mirror.

'This was like how I made a mistake in my first speech."

"_W-Welcome to the Vongola party, and I hope you find it- I mean I hope you love where you are at- no I mean….. ENJOY YOURSELVES!"_

_After that line, everyone was laughing and giggling at the blushing brunette and the eyes of the Sun Arcobaleno was on fire, unable to wait to train the brunette until he dropped dead._

Dame-Tsuna remembered what Reborn did to him after the party… a shiver went up the male's spine.

o.o.o.o.o

At dinner Tsuna introduced himself as the cousin of the Primo and how he would return to Japan after learning how to become a wonderful boss.

He then sat down near the Guardians and Hibari who was growling at the fan girls who were too close to him. 'Sigh finally almost over,' Tsuna saw the most important family closes to Giotto and the ones who had little importance or a good enough alliance to be seating farther from the Primo's family.

"_The most important thing to remember while arranging the seating is how good your relationships are with other familias." The infant was on top of the male's head as the brunette was struggling to arranged the seating with Gokudera and Yamamoto._

"_If you are close with a family they would be seated away from you, but they can be offended and become your enemies."_

"_Mess this up I will make you into a macho man."_

_Another shiver crawled up the male's back. But thankfully Tsuna did not mess the seating up, (and thank god that he is not macho, if he was I would have been very… disturbed.)_

The male looked to his right and saw Hibari crushing the fork in his left and when a (stupid) lady started to flirt with the already irritated Skylark.

The brunette could feel a sweat drop from the side of his face.

o.o.o.o.o

After excusing himself from the dining room, Tsuna took Hibari to check on the security around the mansion. 'I cannot stand it in there for another second.' The brunette was accused of using Giotto's kindness without repaying him, especially by the Rabid fan girls.

"Hibari-san please check the that side."

"Herbivore I do not listen to weak animals." And the skylark followed the male who seemed to long for the family he misses.

Again another flashback went through the brunette's mind….

"_Hibari and I will take care of the security Sawada!" The grey haired male in the dark yellow dress shirt assured Tsuna for the fifth hundredth time._

_Tsuna was freaking out wondering about what would happen to them if enemies came. But after being unable to digest any food for a week, the carnivore said, "If strong males come, I will have fun biting them to DEATH."_

_The the brunette smiled and ended up passing out from the lack of nutrients._

"Hibari-san" After walking in through the cold air Tsuna looked up to see the cloud filled sky. "What if… we cannot go home?"

Tsuna looked at the shocked ex-perfect. "What if… there isn't a way for us to go… home?"

The raven haired male looked at his boss with eyes full of irritation. He lunged for the unprepared brunette and slammed his shinning Tonfa on the brunette's cheek the male receiving the impact flew back.

"I did not follow a wimp for all these years, I followed Sawada Tsunayoshi." Again the ex-perfect attacked the brunette, breaking the mask on his face. "If you are not him I will Bite you to Death."

Tsuna pinched his nose trying to keep the blood from running down his nose, and he had wide eyes staring at the cold piercing eyes of his guardian. 'Is he trying to comfort me?'

o.o.o.o.o

Then after a few minutes the flow of blood stopped and the two walked back into the room full of the Mafia families, and the fan girls.

"This was a pleasure, I am honored to have each and every one of our guest to attend this party. For the last time I say thank you."

The blonde male in the black cape was on the podium again making his goodbye speech, then he stole a glance at the two who were walking in the bright room, looking… refreshed.

"I would also like it if you support my cousin in his studies," The male lifted his hands and gestured it to his descendent.

All of a sudden there were clouds of pink and white surrounding the people in the room, and in the cloud appeared Tsuna's guardians and Reborn.

**OHHHH CLIFF HANGER~~~`**

**I love u all~~**

**Thank you for reading it~~ and please leave a ****REVIEW! IF U DO THEN FASTER UPDATE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**once again PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! PLEASE P L E A S E!**

**yeah im totally having fun right now~ (im supposed to be doing my hw~~) -_-**

**please PLEASE REVIEW!**

**OAMKE (with Ookami~~)**

**Ookami- Tsuna, im in pain!**

**Tsuna- Well... it is kind of your fault that you make... Hibari-san cry...**

**Hibari-*GLARE***

**Tsuna- I-I mean... uhhh dfdsfhcasdouhf ad fdsa *faint***

**Ookami- *grabs Tsuna and shakes him* DONT LEAVE ME ALONE**

**Hibari- *smiles and walks closer to Ookami***

**-curtain-**

**Ookami- *gone to heaven***


	19. Chapter 19 Bring Him Back part 1

**Just a few AN's I want to know if u want the story to be longer, or end at chapter 20, please tell me cuz I really don't want to drag the story on...**

**And also my poll will be up for a while because… I have a good idea for a Romance fanfic! So please vote before after or during~ … my story about love~~ and yeah…(this made no sense…)**

**On and just a warning, the keys on my laptop isn't working that well so there might be some words without some letters T.T**

**And this is still in the future, it is not in the past, this chapter is about how the guardians went into the past~~**

**PLEASE ENJOY~~**

Chapter 19

Bring him back pt 1

Tsuna's guardians sat in large, black leather chairs around an oval shaped, dark wooden table. Gokudera sat at a far end of the conference table and Yamamoto sat to the right of him. To the left of the silver haired guardian was Lambo, next to the wavy haired male sat Ryohei then Enma. Reborn was across from Gokudera and next to Enma and Mukuro, Chrome was on the left of the pineapple haired male.

Everyone was gathered to the conference room by Reborn and Gokudera, to figure out how to bring the two males from the past. So far nothing was thought of.

"Shut up Lambo!" The Italian bomber snapped at the childish lightning guardian for the 19th time.

"I was just suggesting that Tsuna and Hibari should freeze themselves and we can thaw them out." The black haired male put his hands up to block the hit that was expected.

"Maa, Maa~" Yamamoto furrowed his brows and gave a weak smile; he too wanted to hit Lambo, this meeting was important. 'Lambo, we cannot hold in the pain of losing Tsuna any longer.' The baseball player's smile disappeared and he lowered his eyes.

"Gokudera was right, Lambo shut up. Don't you miss dame-Tsuna?" Reborn stood up from the stack of books placed on the leather chair. "The Vongola Familia cannot go on without a proper leader for another month, enemies are coming and it is getting… hard for us."

There was a moment of silence that floated into the room, the infant was correct, Vongola's enemies became restless.

"L-Like I said, I-I want Tsuna to freeze himself, I want to see- Tsuna" The parted haired male was about to smack Lambo for that comment but seeing that the youngest guardian trembling and tearing up made him stop.

Ryohei looked at the crying male with sorrow, 'Lambo,' then the boxer lowered his head like everyone else in the room.

"How about we first list the things we know about time traveling." Reborn was the first to break the silence and he walked on the table to get closer to Gokudera. "Tsuna was sent to the past by a bullet, we can go into the future with the 10 year bazooka."

"How about we send the bazooka to the past?" Again Lambo said something that pissed off everyone in the room. Gokudera was the one to hit the idiot.

SMACK

"GUPYAAA!" Then tears of pain filled the eyes of the male in the cow print dress shirt. "M-Must H-Hold…. I CAN 'T!" Then Lambo got out the pink bazooka and after a few seconds the small room was filled with pink smoke.

"Yare Yare. I was busy with something," when the smoke started to clear up there was a taller, toned figure. It was 25 year old Lambo.

"Yo, did you grow up a bit?" Reborn smirked.

"Yes, But I hope my younger self doesn't touch anything in the future."

"Why?" The 10th generation sun guardian questioned the matured Lambo who was in a dark brown coat.

"Because I was working with inventors, we are trying to make a time machine."

After the words time and machine was out together everyone in the room, including Mukuro, stood from their chairs and had eyes full of hope.

"When are you finished!" Yamamoto had a very serious look on his face, as he grabbed the shoulders of his fellow guardian.

"Di-Did something happen?" Lambo was confused at why his family was so desperate, "Where is Tsuna?" The unobservant cow finally noticed there was no older brother, no boss.

"Baka! Before the time runs out TELL US WHEN it might be finished!" Reborn panicked for the first in years.

'I never seen Reborn this… panicked… desperate.' Lambo and the other members of the family looked at the infant.

"6-7 years."

"So even if we go to the future we cannot use it." Chrome lowered her head and positioned her shoulders as if she wanted to hide from the world.

"Can't we just go twice, like when we were fighting the Varia?" Ryohei commented when everyone else started to sulk.

"That is a pretty good idea!" Gokudera's eyes lit up and he faced the sun guardian, "Lawn head I guess you are able to use your rotten brain!"

The sun guardian smiled and nodded his head for a minute then frowned, realizing that wasn't a complement.

Then with the last seconds they had with the 25 year old Lambo, Reborn told him to work on it day and night.

o.o.o.o.o

_20 years into the future_

Tsuna looked out the window of the Vongola Mansion, it has been 30 years since he became the Decimo. The brunette smiled, his hair was cut and there was a mature look in the Decimo's eyes; no fear, no uncertainty, no worry, it was not Dame-Tsuna.

He was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Knock, Knock

The male with short messy hair looked to his door and saw Futa and Basil enter his office. "Sawada-dono. We have unusual visitors," Then the male who used to have bangs opened the door and his guardians, from the past.

Tsuna smiled, but in his heart he knew something was wrong. "Nice to see you again," Then he noticed the desperate look on their faces, they had two minutes 45 seconds left.

"Judaime! We have no time to explain but we need a time machine!" Gokudera nearly tripped over his words, but the experienced boss under stood what the male wanted.

"Futa, please take my guardians and Reborn to that room." Then he turned back to the window. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome. Thank you."

The 6 people weren't able to hear the important thank you that their boss made. 'Thank you for not only saving me from the past but… from myself'

o.o.o.o.o

Futa was now taller, and more muscular. The male no longer looked like a female, but he looked like… a man.

Gokudera and the other people fast walking to the treasure room looked around the mansion, nothing really changed, but there were more pictures, pictures of the guardians and Tsuna.

One minute 39 seconds left.

Once the members of the Vongola Family reached the room, Basil and Futa handed a small box with the Vongola crest on it.

"This only works once a week, you must be careful. The machine isn't stable, it might be once a month, once a year, or never. So please be careful."

Futa said the warnings; Basil opened his mouth to say something important.

53 seconds left.

"With Tsuna's flames it wil be fixed, but I remember he isn't-"

34 seconds left.

"I mean he will-"

25seconds left.

"I remember something going to happen,"

3 seconds left

"Tsuna is-"

POOF

o.o.o.o.o

"Enma wait here, if something happens I trust you. Keep the Vongola familia safe." Reborn said with a smirk, then he turned to face the people going o the past, where Tsuna was.

"Everyone, are you ready?" Gokudera was shaking; he was finally going to see Tsuna after a long time.

"Just start it." Everyone around the storm guardian placed their hands on the box and then disappeared with a poof and light pink smoke filling the room.

o.o.o.o.o

POOF!

In the Vongola mansion 400 years ago, there was the Vongola Primo making his farewell speech, when all of a sudden pink smoke surrounded the area.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei , Mukuro, Chrome, and Reborn only say pink, they weren't sure if they were in the place until their vision became clear.

The first thing they saw was their boss, the small figure with eyes full of surprise and hope.

**How was it?**

**I know really sucky... DONT KILL ME!**

**anyway sorry for not updating faster! but to make i better ill update again, latest monday!**

**so yeah THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! AND FAV/ALERT i feel so happy and honored!**

**but im selfish and i want more REIVEWS!**

**so yeah reminders**

**-Vote on my poll if u have the chance**

**-There will be a love fanfic, once this is done... er... when i have time...**

**-tell me if u want this ff to be longer or end at chapter 20**

**-REVIEWWWWWw**

**o.o.o.o.o**

**Ookami: sigh finally everything died down~~**

**Gokudera: ESFDI ISGNAF WHY DONT YOU LET ME BE WITH JUDAIME!**

**Ookami: *glare* Im not afraid of you!**

**Gokudera: *glare***

**Ookami: *back away***

**Gokudera: *GLARE***

**Ookami:... if i die then you cannot be in the ff anymore!**

**Gokudera: Who said i was going to kill you? I was going to make you SUFFER!**

**Ookami: *run away***

**Gokudera: *run after***

**-curtains-**

**SCREAM... SCREECH... BOOM**

**smiley face **


	20. Chapter 20 Bring Him Back Part Failed

**Enjoy~~**

**it looks like it isnt ending... i think it will be a few chapters more~~ this is he final arc though so please enjoy~~**

What if…?

Chapter 20 Bring him back part failed

Everyone in the large room stared at the individuals surrounded by pink smoke. There was mumbling and stares. The blonde person also gawking snapped out of daze, he knew they were from the future because Tsuna has appeared the same way.

"E-Everyone, P-please give a round of applause to D-Daemons i-illusions!" Then the Primo started to clap, after a moment of awkward silence G and Asari started to clap trying to help their boss.

Daemon who was looking around confused then read the hits Giotto was sending him, "A-ah haha I-I am truly wonderful!" Then the light blue haired guardian took a hesitant bow.

Gokudera who looked around knew it was impossible to explain themselves as real people so he decided to play along. "Thank you for attending this party and…" He looked around more 'People aren't in their mask and the room smells of food, the stomachs of the men are a bit large, so it should be at the end of the party,' "I hope you travel safely."

G who read the Primo's mind walked towards the illusions and motioned them to follow. "Now the party is coming to an end I will escort these illusions to the back room and leave the Primo to properly say his farewells."

Reborn hopped on the silver haired Italian and the rest of the guardians followed the tattooed storm guardian.

A certain Carnivore and brunette stood in amazement, then he almost ran to the room his familia was taken to. But before the Decimo was able to Knuckle stopped him and whispered . 'for us to fool the guests you must also say farewell to them, making sure they are convinced that you are training to be a mafia boss.'

o.o.o.o.o

'They are almost gone' Tsuna smiled and bowed to the large man who was leaving the front door. "Thank you for attending this party." He said for the thousandth time.

'They are almost gone'

'They are almost gone'

'GONE!'

Tsuna smiled and waited for the last of the guests leave, then he ran to the door that was keeping him from seeing his family. His real family.

o.o.o.o.o

"When are we able to meet Judiame!" he silver haired bomber exploded for the last time and nearly bombed he dark wooden door down, "It was been a long time!"

"Maa, Maa, Gokudera we should wait before we make more trouble." The baseball player put his hands up and smiled. Even though the swordsman didn't see Tsuna, he was happy that he is going o be able to meet the man who was his true friend.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome was hugging her backpack and stared with worried eyes, Mukuro was biting his nails and grumbling.

"Nagi-chan, it's nothing, it's just that that idiotic ass who nearly killed me." Then there was a dark aura forming around the already creepy guardian.

"I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE TSUNA TO HE EXTREME!" A boxer with a dark yellow shirt punched the air and posed.

BAM!

The door that was causing the guardians pain opened and there appeared Tsuna, he Vongola Decimo.

"Tsuna/Judaime!" The brunette walked into the smaller room with eyes full of tears.

"Everyone, Y-You really came" then all of a sudden the Decimo looked down and covered his face, trying o wipe the tears that were threatening to fall.

"JUDAIME!" The man with the parted hair ran to the crying brunette and hugged him. Usually the storm guardian would never do that but he couldn't stop himself this time.

"Stop crowding before I bite you to death." Hibari took his tonfas out as he appeared behind the tuna.

"Maa Maa, Nice to see you again." Yamamoto walked to the Decimo and the two guardians. "Tsuna, no matter where you are… we will go to you."

Reborn was the last to go to the crying brunette.

WHAPBAM!

"Stop being no good, have you learned nothing?" Tsuna stared blankly at the infant who just smacked him with a Leon Bat. "Looks like we have to do more training."

Tsuna shivered he was about to complain, but the Primo and his family entered the room causing disruption in the family reunion.

"Tsunayoshi, I see that you and your family have reunited, but how are you going to go back to your own time?" G was the one to break the news.

Because he magenta haired males was so blunt Tsuna flinched a little, then regained his posture and faced his family he could trust.

"We have a time machine, but it only works once a month, so for a month we are going to have to stay in this time period." Gokudera answered his ancestor with a tone.

"Stand down Gokudera," Tsuna did not smile or back away, he knew since his guardians and Reborn was present he was going to have to be much like a boss. "Primo-san would your family allow us to stay at this mansion until we are able to go home?"

'That man looks different, he looks like a carnivore.' The guardian with ice-cold eyes smirked, for that month he was going to train the 10th generation family like crazy.

The others were thinking the same things as well.

o.o.o.o.o

"More Tsuna, More" Reborn was sitting at the edge of the chair instructing the flying male. "Do not stop, No slowing down." Being a Spartan that he was Reborn made the brunette fly around with dangerous objects thrown towards him. "If you don't stop any of these objects then everything from the 50 K radius will burn to the ground.

'AHHH Reborn is the DEVIL!' the poor male screamed to himself, but held in everything, for the Primo and his right hand man were watching him train.

Alaude who was watching from a shadow was spotted by Gokudera.

"What is your relationship to that brunette?" Alaude questioned. 'I am going to break their relationship and see how well they are meant to be a family.'

"I am Judaime's right hand man." The piano player proudly lifted his head and smirked.

"sigh, this is what Tsuna told me…" The male closed his eyes, "That here was an annoying idiot that claimed he was his right hand man." Then the 1st generation cloud guardian opened one eye to see the expression of the man's face.

Nothing. Gokudera was not affected by the comment that Alaude stated. "Yeah, we already went over this." The bomber left the light blonde haired man. 'Tsuna would never say that about me. Not after what we went through.'

o.o.o.o.o

_Gokudera was hugging his knees inside his dark room. 'I made another mistake, I failed Tsuna.' Gokudera made an argument worse by praising the man he worked for, and Tsuna had to clean the mess up with some bruises and burn marks._

'_I hate myself.'_

…

…

"_Gokudera?" a bright light entered the bomber's room. Gokudera looked up and saw a small figure, he knew it was his boss. "Hey, Gokudera."_

"_J-Judaime, please leave me alone."_

"_No, you are my right hand man, I need you right now."_

"_No- I will make everything worse. J-just leave me, I will move out soon."_

_The silver haired male buried his face into his knees, but the brunette got into his HDWM and attacked the defenseless male._

"_No, You will not. If you leave, then who is going to be me right hand man? You are not only my right hand, but my whole right side. If you leave me then I am alone, there is no right, only left."_

_Then the male who heard this speech became teary and then he took his weapon out. "Judaime, I'm coming for you." Then they both leaped to attack._

o.o.o.o.o

When Tsuna was eating at the table alone, Hibari walked in and sat in front of the man. "Herbivore, Don't you realize that Primo family trying to break your relationship with everyone else?"

Tsuna almost choked on the water he was sipping. 'Hibari is worrying?' "H-Hibari-san ar-"

"I'll BITE YOU TO_** DEATH**_I just was annoyed…" Then the cloude guardian stormed off out of the room. 'If there is no crowd, then I am alone.'

…

Tsuna sat at a daze after the male left the room, he looked out the large window and stared at the flowers and grass growing around them. 'How are Lambo and Enma doing? Why are the guardians trying to spit us apart?' Then he grabbed his hair and panicked.

"Sawada-san," Tsuna looked at Asari who entered through the door.

The brunette felt a tug at the back of his head. His Hyper intuition was kicking in.

o.o.o.o.o

"Tsuna really wants to discard you." Daemon stared straight into the sad looking eye of Chrome. "He only ways that he needs you because he knows you will cause him more problems if you are thrown away."

Chrome backed away from the male in an European uniform. "B-Bossu wou-would never…"

"No, he is kind. It is because of who you are he is like that. You. Are. A. Burden."

…

"Kufufufufufu" Daemon looked behind him to see a set of bi colored eyes staring knives at him. "Would you mind leaving poor Nagi alone." Then he took his trident and lunged for his ancestor.

"It is true; all of you are a burden to Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"No they are not."

That was not the voice of Chrome nor Mukuro, it was Primo.

"Daemon, everyone let it go, we know that Tsuna's family is right for the positions." The blonde looked serious with his eyes focused on the people who rushed into the room hearing the noises made by the mist guardians. "I was at fault, I should have never tested Tsuna and his choices."

Hibari, glanced at the first generation rain guardian, 'That herbivore was with the bullet magnet.' Being irritated once more, he walked out of the room and glanced at Alaude (who Hibari viewed as a carnivore) telling him to follow.

Tsuna was no were to be found.

o.o.o.o.o

"NO! We know Tsuna will be able to take care of himself, but we need him before the 29 days are over! Or else he will miss the time Machine!" Reborn was becoming irritated and was walking round. "Where could he be!"

"Hey, Reborn." Yamamoto was not smiling, "Remember that 44 year old Tsuna said? What Fuuta and Basil said?"

Reborn turned to the baseball player and stopped moving.

"Fuuta said… 'something happened.' And Basil was about to tell us something…"

Reborn fell to his tiny knees. "no… Dame-Tsuna… when we finally found you." 'What has happened?'

**how was it?**

**remember**

**-REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~~~~~**

**-I do not edit my work**

**-I do not have a belta**

**-This is my 3rd ff**

**-DONT KILL ME~~**

**love ya~~**


	21. Chapter 21 The Pain

**Hey this was a really late update~~ sorry...**

**anyway i hope u enjoy~~**

**UGHH the titles are getting harder and harder to make up...**

**so if u have a better one for this chapter please place it in ur review~~**

What if…?

Chapter 21 The pain

As the sky started to turn a golden orange color, 13 people were doing everything to find a precious family member. There were a few destinations, the Vongola mansion, the streets, and he bases of familias they were allies with.

The Lightning guardian was sitting next to Giotto's office phone; waiting… waiting and hoping there will be information on where Tsuna would be, such as a ransom.

Daemon Spade and the other mist guardians were making a very accurate map of every corner, every dark ally in the city. Fighting and arguing was not an option, the three illusionists did not bicker with each other and no one showed any hatred… only worry for the brunette who has disappeared. Chrome could only watch Mukuro and their enemy work hard for their small boss.

The first generation sun guardian was forcing a smile on his face like the tenth generation. It wasn't extreme it was more depressing. Ryohei walked into the illusionists' room and encouraged them, but he wasn't able to lighten up the mood so Knuckle tired to do something extreme. The Priest let his smile drop and he closed his eyes in a frustrated manner.

The two skylarks of the Vongola familia was checking with the security people stationed in places where they would see everything. Nothing was coming up and the two couldn't even think about crowds, they were too occupied with worry. The Japanese Skylark growled at every stationed individual just because they had nothing on where Tsuna might be, Alaude tired to keep his cool.

The Rain guardians walked into the room where G and Gokudera were trying to meditate and talk with the UMA's on where the Decimo might be. Asari and Yamamoto tried to make sure that the two men who had the title of the right hand man of the Vongola leaders.

Giotto on the other was looking outside of the large dining room table, relying on whatever his hyper intuition tells him. Reborn sat on the chair stacked with books and boxes. The infant was also waiting for a magical thing to happen.

Nothing…

o.o.o.o.o

In an ally close to the Vongola mansion there was a brunette tied up and knocked out, and a man with light blue hair that was matted with dirt and blood.

'F-finally!' the male had wide eyes with dark circles under each eye, his mouth opened with a wide smile. The man's face twitched every time he breathed. 'I will have revenge!' The light blue haired mae reached for Tsuna with shaking hands unable to control it. 'Damn! This person I possessed, he reached his limit! I cannot wait to take control the body of Primo's cousin.'

When the possessed male struggled to keep himself up Tsuna's eyes twitched. Slowly he opened his eyes, seeing the familiar blue hair that attacked him, but there was something different about him. 'He has a dark aura behind him,' the brunette had his face on the ground. He was on his side unable to move.

The demon found that Tsuna had awakened, and he reached for the brunette's lifeless eyes. 'I guess that drug is really affective, one sniff and your down' the male smirked and placed his right hand over Tsuna.

"_By the name of my master I, Akuma, am able to enter the body of Sawada Tsunayohi, And like a parasite I can leap from body to body and hurt others in the name of the true devil."_

Then Akuma's hand glowed with blue lightning, Tsuna would scream but the medication he was exposed to, made him lifeless. Then the male let go of the brunette's face and cupped his chin.

"_And with the last action I will enter the body of this male."_

Then the blue haired demon's grey lips had contact with the cracked lips of the Decimo, and green and blue light left the larger man's body and with swirls and turns they entered the other man's body.

o.o.o.o.o

The 44 year old Tsuna looked out the window for the last time before he called it a night, it was a storm, lightning, rain, and black clouds. The mature brunette with short hair had a serious face, he closed his eyes. 'They saved me… that time when I killed him, my guardian… my-'

Before the male finished his thought, Fuuta and Basil entered the room. "There is bad news, Sawada-dono"

The Vongola Decimo opened his eyes and faced Basil, "What has happened?" 'Has something happened to our younger selves?"

"W-We have given the younger guardians the wrong Machine… It only works if there is the sky flame… but not only flames… the amount needed will kill the person feeding it." Fuuta hesitated.

"And if they don't return to their time period… it will cause the future to change… you will disappear with the rest of the guardians." Basil was the one to break the news to the stressed out Tsuna.

"We cannot do anything about that… I trust my younger family as much as I trust the ones in my time period." Tsuna closed his eyes grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "All we can do now is to trust them"

o.o.o.o.o

There was a silence that fell on the Vongola Mansion. There was no 'extreme's', no 'Maa Maa', no 'I'll bite you to death', nothing.

No one wanted to remember the pain they have endured for the longest time ever, their wounds where already sore from before. The pain of losing their boss was too much for them, everyone got out of character.

Alaude just watched the depressed family members, 'the impact that herbivore had on his guardians is large, but his family is too weak… they are nothing without their leader.'

Giotto was also looking at the 10th generation, 'Who is Tsuna… Is so really so important to these people?' At that time there was a tug of the blonde's head, his hyper intuition. "Oww!" He fell to his knees clutching his head with his hands.

Everyone in the large room ran to the Primo yelling worried comments at him.

'Why! Why is the hyper intuition happening now! It- it's as if someone is calling me!' Giotto opened one eye and gave his right hand man the 'look.'

"Understood, Giotto," The tattooed male stood up from his knee and called for everyone's attention. "We are going to follow Giotto to where Tsuna is."

There was gasps and hopeful but suspicious looks. But it wasn't enough to not listen to the Primo.

"W-Wait! H-he is coming here!" Giotto struggled to say as his head was pounding against his head.

"What! What did you say!" Gokudera was the first to act, he ran out of the room followed by the rest of the familia, only Giotto and G stayed.

"G, go I have a bad feeling, protect them..." the honey colored eyes pleaded the magenta haired male.

"I will wait until you are feeling better."

o.o.o.o.o

"JUDAIME!" Gokudera was able to spot the brunette in the storm.

But instead of a smile, there was a glow, a bright orange glow. The thunder was loud but everyone knew what the Decimo said…

"Operation XX"

**brrr it is really cold... and i have to do homework... i dont want to though..**

**ssssooo how was this chapter? i know... yeah it was pretty sucky...**

**sigh**

**PLEASE REVIEW~~~~~~~**

**R I V I E W! P L E A S E P L E A S E P L E A S E!**

**i love you all~~**

**and who ever makes me go "AWWWW THANK YOU~~!" i will write some kind of story for them... (not really... Ill just mention them in the THANK YOU~!~~ section in the next chapter... if i remember...)**

**REVIEWWWWWW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!~**


	22. Chapter 22 Blood Red Eyes

**AHH that toook a while~~**

**(It is not edited~~ like always)**

**I hope you guys like this chapter~~ and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS~!**

**I CANNOT TELL YOU HOW HAPPY I WAS WHEN I SAW THAT I HAVE 400 REVIEWS! I NEVER THOUGHT THIS WAS POSSIBLE FOR ME!**

**anyway please enjoy!**

**Oh and review questions/ a side story (with ookami) at the end~~**

What if…?

Chapter 22 Blood Red Eyes

o.o.o.o.o

"XX burner "the brunette smoothly said the two words. The ground trembled, the mansion shook, and every foot struggled to keep their ground. There was light, blinding light, that glowed in the dark stormy sky. There was heat, unbearable heat, which burned the wood of the Vongola mansion and the leaves of the trees.

After all calmed down, flames still burning, Gokudera looked around and saw the mansion half burned. 'Why would Judaime do this!' The silver haired Italian turned his head toward his boss. 'There is a dark aura behind him!'

"Everyone, look a Dame-Tsuna's eyes." The infant spoke with a strained voice, he started right at the brunette.

"Blood red, his eyes…." Chrome looked at her boss with tears in her sad purple eyes, her voice shook and it was barely audible.

Gokudera opened his mouth, "Judaime?" The parted haired male looked at the Decimo with wide green eyes, "R-Remember who we are?"

Tsuna's eyes were low and deep, glowing red, his eyes were lifeless. The Brunette raised his head and kept on staring.

"Judaime… Remember when you said we were going to watch fireworks again?"

The long haired brunette kept on staring with dull, half opened eyes.

"That time when we were fighting for the Vongola Rings…" The silver haired Italian became more desperate.

Tsuna flinched, "Ah-"the brunette griped both sides of his head and feel to his knees. The long haired male opened one eye and looked at his storm guardian, his eye glowing red.

Gokudera reacted by nearly running toward his boss, followed by Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Chrome. Mukuro, Hibari, and Reborn stayed behind, the infant knew something was wrong.

"JUDAIME!/Tsuna/Sawada/Bossu!"

The brunette lifted his head once the 4 individuals reached him; suddenly he raised his arms and placed them on the shoulders of his sun guardian and Chrome. For a second the Decimo was still, then in a heartbeat the brunette pressed a pressure point on Ryohei and Chrome.

The two young adults fell to the ground, while Yamamoto and Gokudera jumped out of the way.

"Tsuna! Why would you do that?"

The two stared at their boss in shock when he started to chuckle. A large, creepy smile appeared across the brunette's face.

A laugh escaped Tsuna's mouth, then Mukuro knew what has happened to his sky, he knew it well because that was what he wanted to do when they first met.

"Tsunayoshi is possessed." Mukuro whispered the three words, but everyone was able to hear them, they all knew. Mukuro gave his signature laugh, but it was strained and not from excitement. "Kufufu, I guess this demon-like thing that took over Tsunayoshi's body was faster than me."

Then the pineapple haired male received glares from the storm guardian, the rain guardian, and the Primo family. It seemed as if the group was going to rip the illusionist's body apart.

That was not an option because the brunette suddenly appeared in front of the bomber and mouthed the words, "Operation xx" once more.

Unable to move away quickly, Gokudera got close to the ground and rolled. But nothing came, no fames, no heat, no light.

Reborn let out a sigh of relief, "Dame-Tsuna doesn't have enough flames and energy to shoot anymore XX burners." But then the infant lowered his head. 'But his body will be in pain if he is controlled.'

"KA! Kakakaka" Tsuna laughed, he showed his teeth while he smiled and his head tilted to the left. "Is he too precious to hurt?" the brunette picked up a piece of broken glass and pointed it toward his throat. The group gasped, but instead of cutting the brunette's throat he grabbed his hair and sliced it, leaving only the top messy hair without the long tail. "Think of this as a warning! I will take Primo's life now! If you want this trash to stay alive… then bring me PRIMO!" Tsuna opened his mouth and let out a blood curling laugh.

The infant jumps and points the gun at his no-good student and shoots.

The brunette touches his right cheek and feels the oozing liquid coming from a cut. "R-Reborn…" Tsuna's red eyes started to become wet with tears, dripping down his hollow face, mixing with blood. "I-I knew you tort- trained me but… I never knew you would…" Then the male closed his eyes letting more than one drop of tear escape.

The sun Arcobaleno clenched his teeth and gripped the gun tighter, 'This possessing thing is irritating!' Reborn tried to pull the trigger but was not able to.

The possessed male smirked and his hands glowed red- he was getting ready to burn the infant

"FLAME ARROW!"

Gokudera shot his arrow without the dynamite causing the Vongola Decimo to lose his flames. "You have no right to use Judaime's voice!" Then the parted haired Italian aimed at the flameless brunette.

"G-Gokudera… I-I trusted you…" The male with now blood red orbs stared right at the green eyes of the bomber. "I saw you a-as my… r-right hand man… I never thought yo-you would…"

The silver haired male lowered his weapon and furrowed his eyebrows.

Then a smirk appeared on Tsuna's face, "Kakakakaka!" The brunette roared with laughter. "OPERATION X!"

Reborn clenched his tiny fists and said to the storm guardian, "Dame-Tsuna is able to use X burner! Move out of the WAY!" 'This demo knew he had enough flames for this one'

"The Primo's cousin is no more! Or should I say Vongola Decimo!"

Hibari narrowed his ice-cold eyes, while everyone else gasped.

"YES! Kakakaka" Tsuna's hands positioned to the stance, his red gloves glowed. "I KNOW! I KNOW YOU ARE NOT FROM HERE!" The male's right hand glowed with the soft flames and his left expelled hard flames towards the group of people. "I AM NOW AKUMA! TSUNA IS DEAD!"

Hibari punched Asari into Knuckle and Reborn who was next to him, pushing then into safety. Gokudera and Yamamoto ran for Ryohei and Chrome but was pushed back by Tsuna's flames.

"Asari-san! Knuckle-san! PLEASE take your family and protect Giotto-san!" Yamamoto yelled to the Primo family as he tried to slice the pure flames that Tsuna was producing.

The Primo family knew it was useless to just stand there in awe so they quickly ran to the mansion.

'If I possess Tsunayoshi, then that… Akuma… would be forced to leave his body,' Mukuro dodged another X burner shot at him.

Tsuna kept shooting his flames, in the sky, on the ground, even in the trees- shooting everyone and everything. "Yo, Pineapple head~!"

The dark blue haired male stopped and put on his widest, creepiest smile, and felt a vein pop in his forehead.

"Then I can kill him once I leave the Decimo's body!"

"Meaning…" Gokudera got his white board out and faced the readers. "Pineapple head will possess Tsuna only to force Akuma out of Judaime's body. Then Mukuro will unpossess (- not a word) Tsuna having his own mind and soul."

*audience claps*

*Gokudera bows*

"KEKEKE!" The Brunette smirked and flew next to Chrome, who was still unconscious, and picked her up. "I will not let you! I know this… slut (CHROME IS NOT A SLUT! URG I HATE MYSELF FOR WRITING THIS!) is important to you! KEKEKEKKE" Another crackle came from the disoriented face of the brunette.

Mukuro's eyes twitched, he knew if he took over Chrome's body to save her, then he wouldn't have the energy to force Akuma out of Tsuna.

"I will skin her ALIVE KAKEKEKEKEKE!" The red eyes of Tsuna glowed into a deeper, violent color of red. The brunette lit his hand with pure sky flames and placed it near the timid female's face.

o.o.o.o.o

It was dark and cold where the real Decimo was. Again he was surrounded by black, but the different part of it was that the brunette was bound by centipede-like insects. The brunette's arms were extended out, covered in many insects, their legs where piercing into his skin. Tsuna's body was in a T form, his head was down and he knew he was in trouble.

_I will not let you! I know this…slut… is important to you! KEKEKEKE_

…

_I will skin her alive KAKEKEKEKEKEKE!_

'Chrome…" Tsuna started to gain conscious, his eyes opened slightly. "Is someone… insulting you?" The male with the now medium hair length looked up and say a screen like fog that projected everything seen by the red eyes.

'I will… I will help you…'

Tsuna didn't think or say anymore, because he knew it was he who was… hurting his important family member.

The brunette pulled his arms, trying to free them, but only resulting in fresh deep wounds from the insects.

"CHROME!"

o.o.o.o.o

The 44 year old Decimo was having dinner with his guardians, the ones who were not on a mission. Tsuna noticed his hands becoming more transparent very slowly.

He looked at his guardians and whispered "It is too late now…" then the brunette smiled, revealing the aged wrinkles on his face.

**AAHHH how was it~~ i finished it~~ i really REALLY HOPE U GUYS LIKED IT~~~~~~~~**

******And here are the questions~~ and answers~~**

**Bishi-Bishi-san... no it is not snowing~~ but it is really COLD! I KNOW~!WHEN ITS COLD I GET MORE HUNGRY! but lately im too lazy and cold to get out of my blanket so i dont eat~~**

**to General~ Yes the characters are all out of character~~ my bad... but i like it like this~ this is what i think they are thinking, but are too shy o admit it in the manga~~**

**TsubasaFan1230 the only reason the demon was able to use Tsuna's powerful move was because... it is a fan fic~~~ nah just kidding~ it's because... uhh... oh look a flying three headed flower!**

**Treasure Family I dont know who is stronger and who isnt... but i can give u an idea on how i think it is~~**

**Boss- Giotto (well he is older and has more experiences ~ it isnt all about power~ it is about skills too~)**

**Storm- G (no doubt~ because Gokudera is just too... obsessive :))**

**Rain- Yamamoto (Well... he was trained by squalo~~)**

**Lightning- ... ... ... ... .. .. . . oh look a unicorn on wheels~~**

**Sun- Ryohei (Knuckle is getting rusty from not training~~)**

**Mist- Daemon (he is able to control more than 1 flame~~ and weapons and he did almost kill Tsuna)**

**Cloud- ... hahahaha ~~~ *runs away* *is chased and killed***

**sigh thats it for the questions~~ i love AN~~**

**side story~~**

**Ookami- sigh~ im almost done with his story... it was fun~**

**Tsuna- Well done... but it was painful for me...**

**Ookami- Suck it up! ur a dude arent you!**

**Hibari- *opens eyes***

**Ookami- A-Ahaha~ *starts to run away***

**Tsuna-WAIT! BEFORE YOU GO TELL ME WHEN THE STORY IS GOING TO END!**

**Ookami- *off in the distance* at chapter 25 for sure! (unless i am bombarded with threats to continue the story~)**

**Hibari- Ill bite you to death for making me wait...**

**Knuckle- I HATE EXTREMELY BEING KNOCKED OUT!**

**Ookami- *off in the distance* sorry!**

**The end~~**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ps... sorry for he really long AN... it might be longer than the story itself... :(**


	23. Chapter 23 Tsuna Is

**YEAH! ALMOST DONE~~~**

**This time, the chapter isnt as long... and it is getting pretty bad... im sorry T.T**

**I thank u for ALLL THE REVIEWS~~~ it made me happy~~ and yeah~ i really hope u enjoy this~ once again it isnt edited... and it will end at chapter 25~~ FORE SURE! SORRY FOR DRAGGING IT OUT THIS LONG!**

What if…?

_Chapter 23 Tsuna Is…_

The 44 year old Decimo's smile faded away and he spoke to his guardians. "Before we all disappear… I am glad that you were my family, I am elated that everyone one has been with me until the end." The brunette closed his eyes then reopened them. "Even if he isn't here with us." The Decimo took a deep breath and opened his mouth; he was going to say his farewells to his guardians.

Tsuna looked at a silver haired Italian, filled with wrinkles that showed off his well lived life, and smiled.

"Gokudera… you are and always will be my guardian."

o.o.o.o.o

In the mist of the battle against the guardians and Tsuna, a Japanese skylark looked at the demented face of his boss. Tsuna was smiling with his teeth showing and red eyes that could kill.

Angered by the sight, Hibari dashed toward the male who was holding Chrome hostage. The raven haired skylark got his tonfas and aimed for the brunette's face.

BAM Tsuna was sent flying 50 feet across the front yard of the Vongola mansion, leaving Chrome on the grass, freed. Mukuro appeared in front of his Nagi and picked her up; as Yamamoto and Gokudera helped each other pick up the boxer.

The ex-prefect kept landing punches on the brunette's body, over and over again, not waiting a second for the possessed to breathe.

The male with the uneven hair did nothing to block or dodge, he just stood there (or was pushed) by the 10th generation cloud guardian. Hibari saw that and thought, 'Why is this herbivore not attacking?'

"H-Hibari-san… please… attack me… kill me" Tsuna had both his eyes closed, his voice was trembling.

The skylark was about to lower his silver weapons but he saw the glowing red eyes still covering the once chocolate orbs. Hibari jumped back from the brunette and waited for a response.

o.o.o.o.o

A hand of the Vongola Decimo struggled, still trying to get free from the insects that bounded him. With every tug the legs of the centipede-like insects dug into the wrist and arms of the bound one.

o.o.o.o.o

The 44 year old brunette looked to his rain guardian, "Yamamoto… I'm sorry that… you had to give up more than anyone… but I thank you for giving up baseball to be my guardian."

o.o.o.o.o

Hibari saw his boss, but he didn't see the family that he knew for more than a decade.

"X Burner"

The powerful attack continued for about 3 minutes until the brunette restarted it again. The attacks were becoming less powerful by the second, but Akuma would not stop. The X Burner destroyed the mansion and the garden surrounding it. Again and again the Brunette would not stop the marathon of attacks, it was only killing him, because he missed his targets.

"Stop Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn clenched his tiny fists and shouted his explanations "STOP HIM OR ELSE HE WILL DIE!" The infant did not want his student to die, he didn't want him to be killed because of a demon.

Tsuna only smiled at Reborn's angry plea. The he looked at the Arcobaleno, he laughed and few closer to him.

"You don't want to see him die? I'll make sure he does!" Then he positioned his hands, again, to make his move.

"X BURNER!"

Loud sounds filled the sky, red orange lights brightened up the gloomy night. And blood, dark red blood, almost the color of black, dripped from the brunette's nose, eyes ears and mouth.

"KAKAKAKAKAKA! I WILL KILL PRIMO BEFORE I KILL HIM! The evil laughter of Akuma was heard, and he skylark became more irritated, no one was allowed to kill his prey before he did.

But as Akuma was laughing Natsu escaped from the Vongola gear that Tsuna was wearing and flew to the skylark.

Hibari leaped away from the weakened X Burner, and flew toward the brunette in the sky (with the help of Natsu… who was crying)

"Cat… no lion… don't worry this herbivore will be bitten by me, and me only." Natsu roared his loudest one, and he started to glow, he took the cloud guardian to his master.

o.o.o.o.o

"Nii-san, you too, thank you for becoming my family." The brunette became more transparent now, along with his guardians. 'Mukuro, Lambo, Chrome… you too, even though you are on a mission… thank you'

The messy haired, lazy eyed brunette mustered up his sexiest smirk and waited for their end.

o.o.o.o.o

The parted haired right hand man, suddenly opened his eyes, realizing what Basil might have been talking about. "_Tsuna is…going to kill…"_

Gokudera gripped his head and stared wide eyed at the ground, as if he was fishing for information. 'Everyone was able to go to the future… except for Hibari… we couldn't see him anywhere… that means…"

"Hibari! YOU WILL DIE! COME BACK!" There was desperation in the bomber's voice, a plea.

o.o.o.o.o

"I WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH!" Hibari shouted at the brunette who was aiming his last X Burner at his cloud guardian.

'Damn, I will have to change vessels soon, this one is dying and his flames are almost all gone.' Akuma smirked then he was suddenly held back by a feeling, that the brunette was slowly freeing himself. There were cuts starting to form on his arms, from the struggling brunette's mind.

The attack was called off, but something else happened…

o.o.o.o.o

Tsuna pulled and tugged for the 13423455th time, he was sweating from the pain and the struggle he had. 'I WILL GET OUT!' With a last tug his right hand was free.

Slowly the darkness faded away and Tsuna was in his right mind, Akuma purified by the X burner that backfired.

Before the brunette opened his chocolate orbs, he felt his right hand warm and wet. The 10th generation Vongola Decimo slowly opened his eyes and saw Hibari…

Hibari, who was right in front of him, who had eyes wide open, who was stabbed in the stomach… by Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**OHHHHH yeah... this is my friday night~~**

**I hope u guy enjoyed that~ **

**Saruko thank you for the giving me advice~~ I'm really glad you read this far~~**

**I think it was awesome of all of u guys to read this far~~! i hope u guys stay until the end~~!**

**Im going to cry of happiness! -_- (NOO I HAVE O WAIT! I CANNOT CRY YET O_O)**


	24. Chapter 24 What If?

**Warning, if u do not like cliff hangers, then do not read this chapter until 25 is uploaded... (which will be soon)**

**Remember it did not end yet... it is only chapter 24... im ending it at 25~**

**so yeah... enjoy!~**

What if…?

Chapter 24 What if…?

o.o.o.o.o

"You think you WON!"

There was a deep voice that had the same tone as Tsuna when he was possessed. Tsuna's eyes opened wide in shock, as everyone's did as well. 'Akuma'

"I have not finished my mission! I WILL WIN!" The voice came from nowhere, but everyone heard it.

Tsuna felt a tug in his skull, he looked at Hibari who vomited blood on the brunette and blacked out.

o.o.o.o.o

"I HAVE DECIMO'S BODY! KAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKA" Akuma was barely in control, but Tsuna being in complete shock did not allow him to fight back. The brunette pulled his hand out laughing, the Japanese Skylark started to fall until Natsu tried his best to keep him from dying.

Tsuna looked at his arm, his gloves where completely covered in the ex-prefect's blood, and all the way to the elbow was blood, like on the gloves.

Hibari coughed blood up again and again, his face covered in sweat. He was placed on the ground by the sky flame lion, and after that the lion flew back up to his master and growled.

Tsuna smirked and his eyes became darker and it glowed, "KAKAKAKA This blood! BLOOD" the brunette licked his middle finger and smirked, he hit Natsu but when he did he felt a tug in his head. The next thing anyone knew was that Tsuna was knocked out.

o.o.o.o.o

"Akuma, I will NEVER forgive you, you have hurt my guardian… MY FAMILY!"

Akuma looked up to see the space he was in all dark, then an image of a brunette came to view. "What are you talking about? Did you bring me inside of your mind?"

The brunette stared at the thing who called himself Akuma, and said. "Operation XX" His cool eyes glared right at the lifeless Akuma.

"WAIT! Before you shoot!" Akuma held his hands up and had eyes wide open. "What if… I give you everything? In the world! What if… I make you a king? Don't fire that at me!"

The orange and yellow colored eyes that the brunette used to glare at the demon glowed. "What if… I erase you completely?"

Then the darkness was filled with a light, which was warm, pure, and powerful…

o.o.o.o.o

…

…

…

…

The chocolate orbs of the brunette opened o see Hibari on the ground drenched with sweat and blood. 'Hibari… I killed him…' Tsuna was on his back next to the skylark, and he used his elbows to push himself up. He could see Gokudera, but could not hear anything besides Hibari's ragged breathing. 'I must heal him… I must help him…'

Gokudera and Yamamoto grabbed the Vongola Decimo by the hands and arms, but he brunette shook them off, he reached for the cloud guardian who was lying on the ground in pain. 'I will save him…'

…

…

…

…

o.o.o.o.o

"JUDAIME!" the silver haired male rushed over to his boss who was pushing himself up, "Please lie back down!"

"Tsuna, Gokudera is right! You should listen to him." Yamamoto did not smile to lighten up the mood, nor to wash away the heavy atmosphere. It was because his fellow family member was on the ground with his time ticking away.

"Give me the time machine…" Tsuna mumbled as he got into hyper dying will mode. Everyone could see that he was almost flameless, and how he was struggling to stay awake. "I must… save… him"

There were tears in Chrome's eyes, who woke up, she knew what the machine would do to their boss, but she also knew what was going to happen if they don't go to the future.

'I must get Hibari-san to the Vongola Medical team' those where the only thoughts that the brunette had, it was going to be painful for him because of all the X Burners that were made.

Tsuna reached for the time machine because no one would give it to him, he pushed away the hands of help and resistance, nothing was going to get into the way of him saving Hibari.

The Vongola Decimo was watched by Reborn, the infant knew that without the Sky Flames Hibari will die, and also they will too. 'If we don't go to our time our future will be alternated, so there will be no future for this Vongola Generation.'

X Gloves where placed of top of a box like machine and the Decimo started to get his flames into the box, Tsuna knew he would die. 'I will not die until I send my family to the right time period'

Hibari's breath was becoming quieter by the second.

o.o.o.o.o

44 year old Tsuna stood from his chair and cleared his throat. "Minna (everyone) like I said before… I am honored to be your family, your boss, and your friend."

The guardians smiled as repeated the same lines, but changed 'your boss' to 'your guardian' and they knew it was too late for them to stay in this dimension, so they looked at each other almost gone.

All of the guardians and Tsuna closed their eyes waiting for their end.

o.o.o.o.o

**The end…**

**Yup that is the end… they all die~~**

**JUS KIDDING!**

o.o.o.o.o

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, get up." Giotto came from the mansion that was almost all burned to the ground followed by the first generation guardians. "You are not allowed to sacrifice yourself… what if your guardians die out of sorrow?"

"I do not care… I will save Hibari and the rest of my family..."

"Dying will not save anyone…" Giotto's eyes burned with anger. "So I will help you take your family back home." And the blonde placed his hands on the brunette and lighted it with the pure sky flame.

The next thing Tsuna knew was six more hands covered his own, then four more. "Thank you for everything… I mean it" Tsuna showed the Primo a small soft smile and disappeared, along with the 10th generation guardians and Reborn.

Giotto had tears in his eyes and he soon collapsed from the lack of flames. His faithful guardians helped him to his work… cleaning up the mess that their descendents made…

o.o.o.o.o

In the arms of silver haired Italian was Tsuna, shivering and trembling from the pain and lack of power. Tsuna would not close his eyes, neither would Hibari, until the ex-prefect opened his mouth to deliver his last words.

"Die and I Kill you"

Then he closed his eyes…

o.o.o.o.o

"OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES!" Tsuna cried and cried, he knew that Hibari would not open his ice cold eyes, but he would not stop.

The 10th generation family did not stop the brunette form morning, but they too could not hold the cries and screams in their throat.

"DAMN IT! OPEN THEM!"

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn spoke, it was all cloudy when he opened his mouth, the family was back into the future. "Leave everything up to the medics."

The brunette would not stop, he was held back by ten men from running to the skylark.

o.o.o.o.o

_2 weeks later_

Gokudera got his flowers ready, so did the rest of the guardians. Reborn and Enma were in their suits, their funeral suits.

The 10th generation Vongola family stood in front of words, and Enma wiped his tears.

_Here rests the best boss, best friend and best family of the Vongola family._

Right next to the tombstone was another one

_Here rests the skylark, and the cloud who bit the sky_

o.o.o.o.o

"What if… This never happened?" Reborn whispered in the bomber's ears.

And the bomber could only reply…

"_What if…_?"

**Im sorry... this was really bad,**

**and im sorry...**

**for ... everything... but it isnt over yet... one more chapter to go... thank you for sticking until the end~**

**please review... REVIEW! PLEASE!**

:( such an ending right? even i feel... weird...

**once again... sorry**

**just to let u guys know Tsuna died from depression there...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**SPOILER!**

**ends happy**

**...**

**...**

**..**


	25. Chapter 25 End

**Yup... this is the end...**

**thank you for dealing with this story~ i hope u guys really enjoyed it... it was fun writing it~**

What if…?

Chapter 25 End

o.o.o.o.o

Gokudera sat on the green grass that was on top of Tsuna's grave, he smoked his cigarette and sighed.

Reborn who was looking at his student's grave had his fedora covering his eyes, the infant knew wishing for his no-good student was not going to bring him back.

"Reborn-san, Tsuna was the first person I opened up to right?" The parted haired male said once he looked up at the orange sky.

"Yeah, he was… Dame-Tsuna was also the first student I actually care for."

Dino who was crying in the corner looked up and glared at his tutor, 'Then you didn't care if I died? No wonder you tied me to dynamite and said it was 'training'"

'I never want to mentor another person.' The sun Arcobaleno closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

Yamamoto was staring at his bat that was untouched for a few months. "_You should take a break once in a while"_ The swordsman had the line repeating in his head, he slowly forgot how the voice of his boss sounded like.

"Hibari, the cloud guardian of the sky, and Tsuna, the Vongola Decimo… they were never this weak"

Everyone there snapped their heads to see the male who said those words.

It was a male, who had white hair and a purple tattoo under his eye. It was Byakuran.

"YOU!"

Ryouhei got up and pointed at the spiky haired male. "WHAT ARE YOU EXTREMELY DOING HERE?"

"I'm just here to bring back Tsunayoshi~"

"NANI!" Reborn looked up, followed by other people.

"What do you mean?" Mukuro glared at his 'enemy' "What are you going to do to my Tsunayoshi?"

"Just use a way that the ancient people used in another parallel world." The male smiled and walked over to Tsuna's tombstone. "You guys better start digging him out."

"What about Hibari-san?" Chrome looked with hopeful eyes. "What about the cloud?" Her hair that was covering her eye danced in the wind.

"That birdie will be fine~ You won't have to dig him out~ I already helped him!" and so the tattooed male placed his right hand on the ground where Tsuna's body was buried. There was a wave of energy that past the family of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Start now~"

Then the spiky haired male disappeared, as if he appeared only to help the guardians of the great boss.

o.o.o.o.o

When Yamamoto and Gokudera lifted the cask unto the grass, the group heard a thumping noise in the ground, and that second Hibari came ripping the dirt apart.

"I am going to BITE YOU TO DEATH!" Hibari was covered in dirt, but that did not stop him from walking to where Tsuna was. The skylark broke the lid of the casket. "Wake up, before I bite you to death."

And the next thing you know, there were chocolate orbs that became visible.

"Welcome back, Tsuna, looks like you need more training~" Reborn smirked, secretly crying of joy.

"Oh Tsunayoshi-kun~ you still owe me a fight" Mukuro smiled at the brunette who was pushing himself up.

"THAT IS WEIRD TO THE EXTREME! HE OWES ME ONE TOO!"

"Herbivore… fight me."

"Dame-Tsuna… you are no-good"

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

What if…? End

...

...

...

**How was the end~ did u like it better?**

**The story would have ended differently if it ended at chapter 20... but it would not have been a good one though... even thought this ending sucks ... that one would be suckyer... suck-i-er... suck..er?**

**and i am honoured by the reviews i have recieved! i feel loved!**

**and yeah~ ahh i dont want to end this!**

**but ill be writing other stories... so... yeah... look at my profile for more info about things~~~**


End file.
